


Contradiction

by Limitless_Musings



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lima Syndrome, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limitless_Musings/pseuds/Limitless_Musings
Summary: Her existence was something beyond the simplistic labels of hero and villain. She was a being that their society couldn't understand. To them she was dangerous, but to him, she was necessary.
Relationships: Overhaul/Kagome Higurashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_**Contradiction** _

  
"It's been eighteen years since Shinigami last struck fear in the hearts of citizens." A newscaster droned on from the television. The smartly dressed woman on the screen slid a stack of papers closer to herself as she spoke, "He was one of the most prolific killers in the villain underground. Officially the number of those whom he killed is well above fifty. However it is believed that Shinigami could be connected to over two hundred suspicious deaths during his active years."

Kagome combed her fingers through her hair. She'd heard all of this previously. Before All for One's battle with All Might, Shinigami had held the title of the most dangerous villain. He was feared both by heroes and criminals alike. His very name invoked terror in the masses.

She sat back.

"Last night a man connected to the League of Villains was murdered. He was lured into a back alley where he was poisoned." The face they showed on the screen was not one that she recognized. He was a man of short stature, a balding cap on his head and a stocky build. He looked like the average drug runner in these parts—no distinct facial features, no identifying tattoos and a forgettable appearance overall. That was something she'd learned during her work study the previous semester. Her lips thinned at the reminder.

"Itou Michio was one of the League's suppliers of quirk enhancing drugs that've become more widely available on the black market as of late." The woman's severe expression deepened, "Since his murder last night, police have ascertained that it was very likely the work of Shinigami's quirk."

The young woman paused at that.

"Authorities are on high alert. They've asked that citizens report any suspicious activity immediately. Stay indoors and do not approach Shinigami if you see him." The young woman flinched as an all too familiar face flashed across the screen. It was drawn in charcoal but she could never forget those features.

She saw them every day in the mirror.

The similar slight upward quirk of their brows, identical high cheek bones and the exact same eyes reflected back at each other.

Kagome tuned out the rest. It wasn't necessary for her to hear anyways. She already knew what they were going to say.

Stay on high alert. Don't walk alone. Report anything suspicious.

The only thing she _didn't_ want to hear blared noisily over the silence in her empty home.

"It is believed that Shinigami may have family or close relatives in the area. The police are encouraging anyone with important information to come forward." She felt the reporter's eyes bear down upon her. They were miles apart and separated by a glass screen. Yet she knew that those words were meant for _her_. No one else.

Kagome allowed her hand to fall to her lap.

Shinigami was back.

This wasn't good.

She paused as her phone began to vibrate. Her gaze scanned the name that flashed across the screen.

_Aizawa_

Of course it'd be him. He'd warned her that this could happen. Now all that was left was to suffer the fallout.

The teen swallowed thickly.

She hated this.

Kagome slid her index finger across the screen of her phone as she picked up the call, "Higurashi speaking."

"I take it that you've already heard the news." His tone was as direct as it always was.

Kagome sank further into her seat, "I have. He hasn't tried to make contact as of yet." Her stomach coiled nervously at the thought. It'd been well over ten years since the last time she'd seen him. What could they even possibly talk about? The recent events that transpired between her, Bakugou and the League of Villains? She doubted that.

He wasn't the sort of man who'd stick around long enough for that to happen.

She clenched her jaw at that thought.

Her teacher's voice remained stoic as he spoke, "Don't let your guard down. I needn't remind you of the dangers of getting involved with villains like him."

She tugged at the sleeve of her shirt. The slight pink twinge of marred flesh peaked out from beneath the fabric over her wrist.

"I know that," Kagome's throat constricted painfully. "I don't want anything to do with him. I think I know why he's resurfaced but that's not going to change my opinion of him."

That was right.

She _couldn't_ forgive him.

She _couldn't_ be soft. Not on him. Not after everything he'd done.

Kagome was brought out of her reverie by her professor's heavy sigh.

"You worry me, kid." He didn't give her the chance to refute his claim. "Just stay inside for now and take Midoriya or Bakugou with you when you need to run errands. They're close enough that it shouldn't be a problem."

She gave a noise of affirmation from the back of her throat.

That would be the _smart_ thing to do. However no one ever accused her of having intelligence. It was only her stubborn determination that saw to her entrance into U.A. It was also what saved her from being completely _dropped_ like the rest of her class last year.

Aizawa was not a man who messed around.

"The dorms will be ready in a few days. Just keep a low profile until then." With that the line went dead.

Kagome set her phone down.

"Easier said than done."

Her gaze shifted back towards the screen. By now her own image reflected back at her.

"In a stunning display of power, All Might charged into the League of Villain's hideout to rescue two students. Bakugou Katsuki and Higurashi Kagome." The screen panned across the devastation that'd been left behind in his fight. "All Might successfully saved his students but at the cost of his power."

She shut the screen off.

No more.

She couldn't do it anymore!

Shinigami.

Her father.

The murderer.

The man who'd left her.

She didn't need any more reminders about his sins. She saw them everyday in the picture frames, contrasting with the bloodshed on TV.

The young woman took a shuddering breath between her lips. She couldn't stay here. Despite Aizawa's warning, she _knew_ that she couldn't handle the deathly silence that filled the shrine. Every hallway and room was marked with the echoes of the past. Pictures of smiling faces hung on the walls. The happiness that reflected in those images was a false song—commemorating something that should've never existed.

Her fingers flexed.

"I'll just do some training instead." Kagome spoke her thoughts out loud. It was a useless effort though. There was no one to hear her. There was no one else in this hollowed out shell of a home.

She was all that remained.

The young woman took to her feet. She made her way outside. The summer's heat wasn't too horrible today. Just a mild warmth in contrast to the previous weeks they'd had. The soft warbling of songbirds rang out from the emerald boughs of the forest.

Her shrine was surrounded by nature. Her family had owned the lands for many generations and took great care to maintain the wilderness that encompassed their property.

Kagome closed her eyes.

She was grateful.

When the silence became too much, she'd lose herself in the sounds of nature outside. No matter what there was always the sound of _life_. Songbirds, insects and a small array of wildlife filled the silence with their soft hymns.

Right now, anything was better than solitude.

"-Ah!" A tiny voice cried out.

Kagome snapped to attention. Her eyes scanned the shrine grounds carefully. Had someone decided to visit? Her gaze widened as she spotted the tiny figure of a girl hanging limply onto the trunk of the Goshinboku. She couldn't have been older than six. White hair tumbled around the child's shoulders in a messy heap. Leaves and dirt clung to her—almost as if she'd fought her way up the mountainside.

"Oh goodness, just stay right there sweetheart!" Kagome rushed to her side. The one good thing about being trained individually by Aizawa for a year was that she managed to grasp quite a few useful skills. Of those, aiding injured citizens being one of the most important skills she picked up.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kagome carefully scanned her for any visible injuries. There didn't seem to be anything too obvious besides a few minor scrapes and bruises.

The girl froze. Tiny fingers clutched at her sleeve.

Kagome paused.

She was terrified.

The young woman gently wrapped her arms around her; pulling her into a protective embrace.

"It's alright. No one will hurt you here." She had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that this girl desperately needed help. As a hero, it was her _job_ to aid those in need. This child would be no different.

The girl buried her face into the nape of her neck. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she wrapped her little arms around her.

Kagome lifted her up.

Something was wrong. Was she lost? Had someone scared her?

"Easy, it's alright." She tried to soothe her. "You're not alone."

The girl gave a heaving sob in response.

"Eri," A masculine voice called out. "That's enough."

The child's trembling grew more severe.

Kagome pressed her palm to the back of her head, "Are you her family?" She felt a little cautious towards this stranger. It was natural for children to cry and hide from their parents when they did something wrong but this seemed far too extreme. The girl was so frozen with terror that she couldn't even speak.

Azure eyes took in the newcomer's appearance.

Frankly speaking, if she had been the child's age then she probably would've been frozen solid by the plague mask he'd donned on himself as well. It contrasted so heavily against his handsome features and smooth tone.

How odd.

"Yeah sorry about this. She's my foster daughter. She's been going through something of a rebellious phase as of late." At that moment she caught sight of the latex gloves that covered his hands.

Was he immune compromised?

Kagome gave a small noise of agreement, "Ah I understand now." She offered the man a placating smile. "She does seem to be a bit overwhelmed so if you like I could set you two up with some tea. It might help calm her nerves a little." She lowered her voice a little, "And I think she might've scraped herself up a bit out in those woods. It'd be easier to heal her inside."

His brow arched upwards at that, "Heal? You have a healing quirk?"

She gave a strained smile, "Well it's a little more complicated than that but healing is one of its properties." Kagome gestured for him to follow. "I'll get you guys patched up so you can be on your way. I'm Higurashi Kagome by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

She couldn't tell if the man was smiling behind his mask, however an odd light glinted in his golden gaze.

"Likewise."

* * *

Chisaki observed the small trinkets and photographs that sprawled across every surface of the young woman's home.

Frames were packed with images of her family—people whom were either missing or deceased given the silence of her home.

"Here we go," She set Eri upon a chair within her dinning room. Six chairs were present yet many looked as if they hadn't been used in years. "Now let's take a look at you, sweetheart."

Eri kept her eyes turned down. She avoided his gaze as the woman started to look over the tiny scrapes and cuts that covered her arms. She'd given him quite the chase. The girl had gotten both faster _and_ more cunning in her escapes. It didn't come as a surprise to him. She was bound to start pushing her limits with him eventually.

"Now this next part might feel a little weird. It won't hurt but if you're scared you can close your eyes, okay Eri?" Kagome used a warm tone as she spoke. He had to give her credit too. She was keenly adept at handling the child. She was able to keep Eri calm and knew exactly what to do to prevent her from taking off again. Although he partially suspected that, that was simply because he was within reach now.

Chisaki watched as the young woman gently ran her palms over the girl's arms. A thin sheen of coral-tinted crystals formed over the girl's flesh.

"I know it feels awkward. Just give it a few seconds, okay?" Kagome's reassurance was met with a flinch. Mistaking it as discomfort, she tried to help coax her. "You're very brave, Eri! When I was a kid I fell off that tree you were standing next to earlier. I totally scraped up my arm and I just bawled my eyes out when my mother used her quirk on me." Her feature's softened at the memory. "It didn't even hurt but I was still scared. Mom laughed at me when she finished because I wouldn't stop crying."

Kagome lifted her hands. She flicked all of her fingers outward at once. The crystal-like shards split apart. A thousand fissures appeared upon the glassy surface before they fell away from Eri's arms harmlessly.

"That should just about do it." She grinned at them brightly. "Try not to get too banged up, alright?"

Azure eyes slid towards him. Then they widened to near comical proportions.

"You're bleeding too! I hadn't even noticed! I'm so sorry!"

Chisaki lifted his arm. Unlike with Eri, he'd managed to gouge his arm on a tree's protruding limb. Damn thing was a lot sharper than he'd realized. It'd cut a line down his sleeve right before he'd emerged from the forest.

"Here, I can take care of that for you if you want." She approached him cautiously, as if concerned that he'd be upset with her proximity.

The man thought over the prospect for a moment. It would provide him with an opportunity to see how her quirk worked for himself.

He lifted his arm, "Knock yourself out."

Chisaki waited as her fingers trailed delicately along the torn fabric. She was being extraordinarily cautious about touching him directly.

"Let me know if you need me to stop," Kagome spoke softly. He felt the tips of her fingers push beneath the cloth of his sleeve. The first thing he noticed was how incredibly _warm_ her touch was. Wherever her fingers went, a trail of heat was left in its path. He'd expected the unsightly hives to make their return as well. They always did when someone touched him. Humans were filthy, diseased creatures. They could only be cured after they were broken down and restructured. Yet, his gaze drifted towards the unblemished flesh of his arm, she did not possess that quality.

She was _different_.

Was this the work of her quirk?

He kept his gaze trained on the crystals forming over his arm. Much like her hands, it was also warm. A small pulse radiated through the shell, mimicking the beating of a heart. The slight twinge of pain faded away. He could sense the skin beginning to close in upon itself—leaving nothing behind; not even a single scratch.

Chisaki continued to observe her.

 _Higurashi Kagome_.

That name sounded vaguely familiar. He scanned her features carefully. Azure eyes remained focused on his injury that was nearly healed. Her face held all the advantages of youth—bearing upon it the indication that she yet to hit her prime. However the most telling was the slight downward turn of her lips.

Ah, that was right.

She was a student from U.A.

In fact she was the only student of Class 2-A. She was also one of the two teens that the League of Villains targeted in their recent assault on the school.

Chisaki kept that particular information to himself.

"I believe that it's healed." He commented smoothly.

Kagome blinked. Her face flushed before she flexed her fingers, shattering the crystal into a thousand, harmless pieces. He grasped one between his fingers.

It was cool to the touch now. There was no pulse beating from it, let alone any source of power. Perhaps this was the reason why the League was so interested in bringing her to their side.

He tucked it into his pocket.

"Sorry about that, I was a bit lost for a moment." The young woman tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears, flashing him a soft and apologetic smile. "This shrine doesn't get too many visitors so I was a little surprised."

Her shoulders slumped heavily. An air of grief surrounded her tiny frame.

This house was decaying. Even with their presence, it was overwhelmingly _silent_. The kind of which only death could create.

He threw a quick glance at Eri's downturned expression.

"Normally we wouldn't venture this far however there was a bit of an issue this morning." He kept his tone calm so as to not alert the young woman as to the true meaning of his words.

Eri ducked her head down. She clutched at the fabric of her dress with tight-knuckled fists.

Kagome sank onto her knees in front of the child.

"Eri," She took her hands gently. "I'm going to do something that my mother used to do for me."

Chisaki kept silent. Perhaps allowing someone to offer her a bit of kindness would help ease Eri's despair.

The young woman clasped their hands together.

"Now I want you to close your eyes, okay?" She smiled when Eri cast her a fretful look. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. It'll be just like before."

The girl looked to him—a silent request for permission.

"Go ahead," He rested his cheek upon the back of his hand. This would be interesting to watch.

Eri closed her eyes.

A soft light emanated from the interlaced hands. He couldn't hear anything, but he _could_ sense the small flow of power forming between them.

Kagome stopped. She sat back and flashed the girl a reassuring smile.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Eri glanced at her before opening her palms. Nestled neatly in the center of her hands was a crystal figurine. Its surface was the same soft shade of coral as before. Yet it did not pulse with the same sort of power as it had when she'd healed them. This was something slightly different.

The child looked between her and the figurine; confusion written plainly across her face.

Kagome laughed, "It's a camellia flower. Here, hold it up to the light."

She helped her lift it above their heads. Upon their faces, an array of different colored lights blared down on them. From coral to azure and then emerald. They danced and turned despite the single source it could've originated from. A light refraction?

Eri stared on in awe.

Kagome drew her hands away, "My quirk is called Crystallize. It's something I inherited from my mother." She took her to her feet, "Whenever I was upset my mother used to make these for me all the time. I couldn't stop staring at the light effects that eventually she taught me how to do it."

The young woman helped Eri to her feet as well, "Whenever you get upset or scared, just lift that to the light. It always made me feel better. Maybe it'll help you too."

Chisaki said nothing as the girl returned to his side.

"Sorry to hold you guys up for so long, but feel free to stop by again in the future." Kagome's smile turned wry as she spoke. There was a slight pang of sorrow within her voice. It wasn't hard for him to surmise that being left alone for so long had grated on her psyche.

"We'll be sure to do that." The young woman missed his secondary meaning entirely. Beside him, Eri clung to his coat with one hand as the other held the camellia figurine close to her heart. "Thank you for taking care of us. I'll return soon to offer our gratitude."

He didn't give her the chance to respond to that. He merely picked the child up within his arms and began the slow trek down the shrine steps.

Higurashi Kagome.

He needed to remember that name.

* * *

Bakugou threw himself onto his bed.

He hadn't heard a damn thing from anyone. Not Aizawa, All Might or even Kagome. He rolled to his side. A heavy weight pressed upon his chest—squeezing at his heart.

It was his damn fault.

He hadn't been strong enough to protect himself, because of that Kagome had jumped in front of him. She'd been trying to save him from the League of Villain's attack. She'd wanted to throw herself in their way—to stop them from getting him by any means necessary. She'd even willingly sacrificed herself for his sake, but neither of them had the power to hold them off. Even with her crystallization healing everyone, they couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

He gnashed his teeth together.

 _He'd screwed up_.

Now All Might had lost his power and Kagome's name was beginning to be dragged through the dirt.

He'd heard the damn reporters. They were always talking shit. Saying how she was connected to Shinigami and that her presence at U.A. was posing a risk to the other students.

 _She's dangerous_.

What a load of shit.

It didn't matter _who_ her family was. All that mattered was the fact that she'd tried to throw herself in the way to protect him.

All she _ever_ wanted was to save people.

He wouldn't let that go to waste.

Bakugou sat up. He grasped at his phone before dialing the familiar number.

It rang once, twice then on the third ring she finally answered.

"Higurashi speaking!" Kagome's cheerful tone bled through the other line. He could hear the smile painted over her lips. It sounded so cheery that he knew it to be fake. There was no way she'd be that happy. Not after everything.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay," Bakugou started with a sigh. "I really screwed things up this time."

His friend took a moment to respond. He could almost hear the slight intake of her breath.

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to _talk_ to her.

That was the only way the weight in his chest would disappear.

"Katsuki, you know that's not true. Even the heroes were having trouble with the League." Her voice softened—as if trying to soothe him the way a mother would her child. His jaw clenched.

He hated that.

He didn't _want_ to be treated like some petulant little kid.

"The fact of the matter is that the League thinks we're important." The way she spoke sounded so clinical. It was so far removed from the situation that he had to wonder if she were trying to separate herself from it all. Kagome pushed onwards, "We'll need to be careful in the future. I already talked to Aizawa earlier. For the time being I'll be on house arrest so I won't be heading out anywhere."

He bit into his bottom lip at that.

It wasn't hard to figure out why.

She was a target. More than that, she was a _catalyst_.

"I don't think you'll be given the same kind of restrictions but you should still be careful." The concern in her voice caused him to clutch at the front of his shirt.

Of course he wouldn't be. The world wasn't looking at him like he was villain. He was just some kid that got his ass kidnapped by the League of Villains. To society, he was just a victim.

Kagome on the other hand…

He cut off the thought before it could trail any further.

"When are you going back to class?" Bakugou sat up on his bed. He braced his forearm over his knee as he leaned forward. They didn't share any classes except for the occasional joint hero training sessions. Kagome was an exceptional case. She was the only student of class 2-A. She'd trained under Aizawa for a year before being shuffled around from teacher to teacher this last semester. She was still technically Aizawa's student but her courses were completely mixed up. He doubted even Kagome knew what her schedule would look like until she got to school each day.

It was a nightmare.

"Aizawa said to keep a low profile until the dorms were complete. So it'll probably be when that's done." Kagome gave a thoughtful hum. "So I'd say in about a week or less. I think they're still trying to figure out if I should just be dropped into Class 2-B or if I should resume my work study program."

His brows furrowed at that.

Her work study, huh?

"Weren't you studying with Endeavor? Probably be smarter to let you go back to his agency after all this crap." It'd be the safest place for her. The number two hero's power was undeniable. Even the League of Villains wouldn't think about a second kidnapping attempt if she was being guarded by him.

There was a short, uncomfortable silence that filled the distance between them.

"That's…" She stopped. Her voice cracked with the amount of strain she felt. "… I don't think I can do that."

Bakugou dropped his head into his palm.

Of course.

He'd forgotten about that.

"You're not a villain." The teen lowered his voice. "Doesn't matter what those other losers say. You tried to save my ass back there. You made sure that I didn't run out of power after we got taken too."

She'd done everything she could to aid him. At no point did she ever spare a single thought about herself.

Her kindness was something he didn't want to see destroyed.

Kagome went silent. Then he heard a faint sniff, as if the tears were starting to fall. His chest gave another tight twist in his chest.

"You say that but the reporters…"

He snapped to attention, "You're not watching that load of shit right now, are you?"

She gave a heaving sob.

Damn it.

"You know what they're saying about my father and _me_." Kagome tried to take a shuddering breath. "I'll just bring trouble wherever I go. They're already making petitions about having me drop out of U.A."

Her voice wavered as she spoke, "I don't know. Maybe that's all I can do right now. They're just going to keep targeting me and with Shinigami killing again, I don't think I can convince _anyone_ that I'm not involved anymore." He could hear the breaking of her spirit with every word. "I don't think I was ever meant to be a hero."

Bakugou clenched his jaw.

This was his fault too.

If he hadn't been reckless then she wouldn't have thrown herself in the way. If he'd been stronger, then he could've saved them both. Maybe if _he'd_ been the only one the League targeted then she would've been spared the backlash.

"Listen…" He tried to start.

Kagome went silent, "Sorry, I've got a visitor. I'll have to call you later." There was a second before she spoke once more, "And sorry Katsuki. I failed."

The line went dead.

No.

She hadn't failed. _He_ did.

He threw his back upon his mattress. Kagome was going to need a bit of space. She had a lot of pride—she didn't like _anyone_ seeing her cry. She thought of it as some sort of weakness.

"Idiot," He rolled to his side. "It's not your fault."

He glanced at his television.

Maybe he _should_ turn the damn thing on. He wanted to know exactly what others were saying.

Scarlet eyes narrowed into thin slits.

This was going to piss him off, he just knew it.

His hand grasped at the cool plastic of the remote. He flipped on the screen and watched as the headlines played across the translucent glass.

This was getting worse.

* * *

Chisaki peered down at the image in front of him.

No wonder he recognized the girl so quickly. There was a lot more to her than her quirk.

"Although the students were rescued, there've been concerns about the connections one of them has to the underground villain world." Her face was blasted across the screen. The female reporter kept up a professional scowl. Her features hardened as she spoke about the young woman, "Higurashi Kagome joined U.A. last year but barely managed to avoid being expelled. Since then she's been training under several pro heroes including Endeavor."

That was news to him. Endeavor had taken her under his wing? That could pose an issue. He continued to listen intently.

"This isn't Higurashi's first run in with villains either. Her father, Higurashi Seiichi, took the name Shinigami and terrorized the streets over eighteen years ago." The reporter's tone sharpened. "It is unclear if Higurashi has had any contact with Shinigami since the attacks. However police have issued a statement declaring her to be a high risk target."

There it was.

The bloodline that bred controversy.

It didn't matter how many wonderful deeds she'd done before this. At the end of the day the media only wanted a story to run with. A girl with a murderous father and a quirk coveted by villains would make their ratings skyrocket. None of them cared about the effects it'd have on her.

He on the other hand was keenly aware of what would happen next.

He'd seen it time and time again.

Chisaki withdrew the glassy shard from his sleeve.

"This is quite interesting." He held it up to the light. The surface had shifted to a flat grey color. No pulse emanated from the object however there was still a faint hum of power rushing through it.

After analyzing the remnants of the power she'd left behind, he'd come to a startling conclusion.

Kagome's quirk didn't just enhance a person's healing ability. It boosted their overall physical and supernatural strength as well.

Her quirk was one that could act as an unlimited power source for others. A single shard was enough to compete against the effects of the quirk boosting drugs they'd concocted. Better yet, there were no lasting side effects as far as he could tell.

She was a natural source of energy that others could draw upon.

It was no wonder the League of Villains were so desperate to take her. She would've made them _unstoppable_.

His brows furrowed at the thought. He'd never met Shigaraki but it'd seemed as if the man was immature. His plans were flimsy—barely able to hold water against the sheer force of the heroes he'd faced time and time again. The only reason why Shigaraki had escaped capture for so long was because of the strong people he had at his command.

Adding Kagome beneath Shigaraki's thumb would only result in disaster.

From their exchange earlier, he could tell that she was an exceptionally kind person. She'd naively invited him into her home and patched up his wounds. All the while the weight of her father's actions were beginning to bear down on her.

She was lonely, and she was on the verge of breaking apart.

Chisaki sat back. Her personal circumstances were exactly what he needed right now. She was prime for a breakdown. When that happened, he'd be there—offering just the sliver of hope she'd need the most.

He had a plan and not much time to enact it.

"Currently, U.A. is constructing dormitories on site for both students and faculty. No word has been given on when the project will be finished however petitions have already begun circulating; demanding the expulsion of Higurashi Kagome." He shut off the screen.

This was exactly what he needed.

Crystallize was a rare quirk. Its benefits would nest the Shie Hassaikai a great deal of wealth and power. In combination with Eri's Rewind quirk, they'd be able to assert dominance over even the most powerful underground organizations.

Chisaki traded his plague mask for a much simpler black face mask. It'd be less startling.

He'd need Kagome's trust. In order to do that he would first need to lure her in. Latex gloves snapped into place as he pulled them taut over his fingers.

"Time to work."

* * *

Kagome sat back in her chair.

It was probably rude of her to hang up on Bakugou like she did, but she hadn't been up for any more conversation. Her heart was still twisting painfully within her chest.

Her expression grew strained.

Why was it always like this?

She couldn't escape the blame. Someone was always there—pointing the finger right back at her.

The young woman took to her feet. She couldn't stay here.

She needed _out_.

Kagome slipped out of the house unnoticed. No one was there to realize that she'd gone anywhere. For the past five years it'd been barren—devoid of the life and joy her family had filled it with. She tugged at the pleats of her skirt.

People on the street stopped. Their eyes narrowed at her as they began to whisper among themselves. She didn't have to hear them to know what they were saying.

_Villain_

She was the child who didn't have a hope in the world. She'd been cut from the cloth of a sadistic killer, therefore she too would carry that same bloodlust.

At least that's what they usually said.

Kagome lengthened her steps.

"Not much farther." The words slipped out before she could stop them. The crowd moved away from her slowly. They took a few short steps back as if to give her a wide berth while keeping a cautious eye on her movements.

The park wasn't too far from here. Just a few more blocks and then she'd be in comfortable territory. Musutafu Park was little more than a plot of grass, a few benches and a small dirt path that encircled the outer lining of its property. There were no swings or playgrounds so it was most commonly used by runners to get their daily workouts in. It was always peaceful but never truly quiet. Unlike the Higure Shrine.

Her fingers curled at the thought.

"Hey you!" A feminine voice cut through the crowd sharply.

Kagome paused mid-step. This wasn't unusual either. The vitriol that spewed from the people was always the worst. They never tempered their thoughts—unlike Aizawa who was forced to maintain a professional appearance.

The woman pushed her way forward, "You're that Higurashi kid, aren't you?" It was less of a question and more akin to an accusation.

Kagome kept her back to the stranger. She didn't want to see the hate in their eyes. She didn't want to be _despised_.

The woman gripped her shoulder with a firm hand, "Just what the hell are you trying to pull? My brother goes to U.A., do you want to put people like him in danger too?"

Kagome fought back against a flinch. Her nails were sharp; digging into her shoulder and tearing at flesh.

"It's because of _you_ that he keeps getting targeted! Why don't you do everyone else the favor and just drop out. At least then you could join your daddy without putting anyone else at risk!" She tried to spin her around.

Kagome held firm.

That's what everyone wanted, wasn't it?

"You expect me to just give up?" Her voice sounded soft even to herself. She was mildly surprised when the stranger responded to her.

"What other choice do you have? You're a _curse_." The woman snarled through clenched teeth. "You'll never become a hero."

Kagome tried to step forward.

The hand on her shoulder jerked her back sharply. Her body stilled as a painful 'pop' emanated from the woman's grip. She bit down into her bottom lip, smacking her hand away reactively.

"Don't touch me!" The command cane as a desperate scream.

Her shoulder.

It was on _fire_!

Had the woman dislocated it? Kagome braced her palm over it, wincing as a needle of pain shot through her.

_It hurt!_

The stranger drew back. For the first time fear reflected in her gaze. Not for what she'd done. It was as abject fear of retribution.

Kagome held her arm close to her body to prevent it from jostling.

"Just leave me alone." She walked forward once more. That time she was not impeded.

Her shoulder alternated between burning and throbbing; each thrill of pain causing her to wince. She couldn't leave it like this.

Kagome dragged herself away from the prying eyes of the crowd. She slipped between two buildings, hiding herself behind a few dumpsters as the people began to talk amongst themselves.

Life resumed around her as if nothing had happened; as if she didn't exist.

Her shoulder gave another painful throb. She slumped against the hard, brick wall behind her.

_Cursed._

Maybe there was some truth to that woman's accusation. Death and despair followed her wherever she went.

Kagome gripped her shoulder. She needed to get it back into place. Going to a clinic was out of the question. If she did then Aizawa would know that she left without an escort. Her quirk wouldn't work either.

"Something happen?" A familiar voice intoned behind her.

The young woman jumped. Her shoulder jostled and a trill of pain ran through her. Kagome clutched at it, she hunched down as she tried to fight through the pain.

"You dislocated it?" The man from this morning crouched beside her. He'd dropped the plague mask in favor of a regular one this time. She could see a few more of his features like this. She had to admit that he was quite handsome. At least in the way that stone statues were. Cold, yet beautiful.

"I think," She responded, grimacing as another lance of pain shot through her.

He peeled the latex glove from one of his hands.

"I'm going to use my quirk. It'll fix it. Just keep your eyes closed in the mean time." The way he spoke was very clinical—as if he were merely listing off the daily weather report.

She shot him a cautious look, "Your quirk?"

"It's called Overhaul," The man began. "It allows me to break down matter and reconstruct it. It's not a pleasant experience but it'll take care of that injury."

She'd never heard of such a thing before. She'd seen Shigaraki's decaying quirk but never anything quite like what he was saying.

Kagome gave him a brief smile, "Guess I'll just have to trust you."

There was an odd flicker in his gaze at that. As if he were struggling to comprehend her willingness to place that much faith in him so quickly.

She felt his palm press against her shoulder followed by a deep, encompassing darkness.

Her consciousness began to slip away.

So this was what it was like to be broken.

It was _peaceful_.

* * *

Chisaki waited as her body reconstructed itself.

He'd gotten lucky.

He'd been on his way back to the Higure Shrine when he'd heard the commotion. At first he'd thought it was another run of the mill villain attack, but then he saw her at the center of the crowd.

She was being surrounded, berated and assaulted. It wasn't _that_ much of a surprise to see people turning on her. As far as they were concerned, she was a heralder of unwanted change. The very symbol of something they couldn't quite understand.

Kagome on the other hand didn't come off as the type of person who could handle that sort of vitriol. She had a strangely gentle vibe to her—one that could've only been fostered in her youth with her grandfather.

He spent the last few hours researching her background; so much so that he knew it'd been her grandfather that'd done the heavy lifting in her raising. According to previous interviews with the locals, Higurashi Norio had been an eccentric man who'd instilled a great sense of kindness in both his daughter and granddaughter.

Perhaps that'd been Norio's greatest flaw. He'd been so busy teaching his family about warm and kindness that he never stopped to consider their protection. Now Kagome's naïveté would be the thing he needed most. Taking advantage of good people was easy when they trusted you.

Chisaki had observed her as she'd fled into a back alley. He'd known that this would be his only opportunity to get her alone. So he'd gone after her. If he wanted any of his plans to come to fruition then her quirk would be absolutely necessary, but first he'd need the girl's trust. To do that he would take full advantage of whatever he could.

He had slid into the shadows of the alley. The girl was being ostracized by society. Because of her bloodline the heroes didn't trust her. Because of her quirk villains wanted to use her. Because of those two conflicts, she was now at the center of change for their society as they knew it.

She was a catalyst of new thought amongst the heroes, sparking followers of Stain's ideology to take notice.

Was she doomed to repeat her father's mistakes? Could a person cut from the same cloth as a notorious killer _truly_ become a hero that saves lives instead? Her connections were still an unknown factor in this.

The League of Villains had tried and failed to capture her. Now they were suffering the consequences of Shinigami's fury.

Chisaki scratched his chin at that thought.

Clearly there was a disconnect between what Kagome wanted and her father's actions.

He paused as her eyes slowly opened once more. Her body had been pieced back together flawlessly. It was a bit overkill to use it for such a small injury but he'd take his one chance at earning her trust.

Chisaki watched as she rolled her shoulder experimentally.

"It's healed…" Her tone couldn't hide the shock that she felt.

He slid his gloves back over his hands.

She was a strange person in many ways.

"That's pretty amazing, ah…" Kagome paused as she realized that he'd never given her his name.

"Kai Chisaki, but you can call me Overhaul." He helped her to her feet. As expected the hives still had not made a return. There was something _different_ about her. Something that separated her from the rest of the human filth.

Kagome pursed her lips, "Aw but Chisaki is such a cool name! I mean Overhaul is too, but I like Chisaki better."

She had an odd exuberance to her personality. For someone who'd just had their shoulder dislocated, she was being particularly cheerful.

Chisaki slid his arm around her slender frame, "I believe that we still have a conversation to finish." He didn't miss the bright flush that crossed her features. His action was not one meant to be romantic. Far from it. This would simply make it easier for him to guide her where he wished. Not to mention the fact that his appearance alone would draw attention away from her.

He wanted to get her away from the crowd as quietly as possible.

Kagome shook her head, as if throwing a thought out of her mind.

"Ah, yeah, we could go back to the shrine for that. It's a lot less crowded."

He felt her hand grip at the cloth of his shirt timidly.

Chisaki led her through the back alleys towards a less populated section of the street.

"Then let's go," His grip tightened. "There's a few things I wanted to ask you."

He saw her face pale a little at that.

Now the real task would begin.

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what was worse, bringing a random guy back to her house alone or the fact that he was already draping his arm over her.

She wouldn't deny the fact that she found him attractive. Even with the mask that covered his face, she could tell that Chisaki carried a sensual quality about him. He was calm, took control of situations easily and managed to get her to lower her guard. Granted that last one wasn't too difficult. Bakugou often scolded her for being too friendly with strangers. Even Midoriya had joined him on that at least once previously.

Her face grew warm as the muscles of his arm and bicep tightened around her. She could practically feel his body heat like this. It was both intimate and _intimidating_.

She _really_ needed to get her head on straight before she did something stupid.

Kagome led them back up the lengthy stairway to the Higure Shrine. Despite its lack of visitors, she'd done her best to keep it well maintained. It often gave her something to distract her mind when the silence became too unbearable.

They crested the top of the stairway, crossed the courtyard before finally returning to her home. His arm dropped to his side the second they'd entered. It was oddly discomforting to have it gone so suddenly. Her face flushed at the thought.

"Ah, I'll go make us some tea. Did you have any preference?" The young woman peered over at him curiously.

Chisaki took up the same spot at her table as before, "Sencha if you wouldn't mind."

She flashed him a bright grin, "Coming right up!"

It'd been a long time since she's had _true_ visitors at the shrine. Usually Bakugou, Kirishima or Midoriya stopped by for some additional training exercises. With the mountainside being so vast and sprawling, they often took weekends camping out in the wilderness as part of their training. It was fun but she'd always known that it wouldn't last forever.

She blinked as the tea pot gave a high pitched squeal.

"Looks like it's done," She poured them each a cup before taking a seat across from the strange male.

"There's a few things I wanted to ask you regarding your quirk," Chisaki led them into a conversation easily. "You mentioned that Crystallize contains healing properties but that's not all, is it?" His golden gaze pierced through her as he spoke.

It was so unusual, she felt as if her very soul were being stripped bare under that penetrative glance.

Her face flushed in spite of herself, "It's got several uses. The most noticeable of which is its density. As a mineral it's too difficult to mine so its financial value is currently at an all time high." She ran her palm down the length of her forearm. "Because it's apart of me, I can manipulate its structure easily. Usually if things get tight financially, I'll just sell one or two figurines to make ends meet."

That was something the school could never help her with. Ever since her grandfather's death five years ago, she'd been left to deal with all the responsibility of owning a home. Including all the financial burdens that came with it.

Her fingers flexed then curled, "In battle, it can create a near impenetrable barrier. It has a high melting point and it's resistant to sudden changes in temperatures." The young woman lifted her head to meet his eyes. "The only problem is that it's so heavy that I can only cover a small portion of myself for a short time. If I push it too far then it'll damage both my joints and ligaments due to the strain."

Chisaki braced his chin on his interlaced fingers, "So you make up for the lack of defense for a strong offensive strategy. Very clever."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip. Something about the way he was looking at her made her insides feel both chilled and heated. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to continue this train of conversation.

"That's not its only advantage, now is it?" His fingers plucked the straps of his face mask away from his ears. The cloth fell onto the table listlessly—her gaze riveted towards the handsome face that'd been hidden by it previously.

Kagome froze.

The man lifted the cup to his lips. She observed as he drank a little before setting it down and piercing her with that same sharp stare.

Why was it so hard to breathe?

"What exactly do you mean?" Her question was met by the faintest uptick of his lips.

"I mean that I now understand why the League of Villains were so interested in getting you." He was standing next to her before she could blink. Gloveless fingers trailed along the line of her jaw, forcing her to lean back just to meet his eyes. When had he taken them off?

"I noticed it during the broadcast of that fight but I wasn't sure until this morning after I analyzed a shard on my own." His thumb stopped just at the corner of her jaw. "You possess a rare quirk boosting ability."

His eyes thinned as he spoke, "All you have to do is create a single shard and give it to someone else. After that your power will work as an enhancer—boosting the other person's quirk to two or three times as powerful as it was before." His hand remained where it was, keeping her rooted to her seat. "I'm curious as to how you've kept it secret all this time. Surely it would've benefitted you if you'd been able to use it freely."

Her face paled.

He'd figured it out.

"You really have had to work extra hard, haven't you?" His eyes slid towards the photographs that lined the walls of her home. "You've been struggling to separate yourself from your father's legacy of death, but it's a lot more difficult than it should be." He pulled her to her feet, his hand never releasing its grip upon her jaw.

Chisaki trailed one finger over the shoulder he'd healed earlier.

"You already know, don't you?" His voice lowered. "You've been cast into the role of a villain by this society. It wouldn't matter if you became a hero who saved lives. You've already done that much with Bakugou Katsuki."

Kagome stilled at the mention of his name.

"Yet you're taking even more criticism now than you did before. Are the professors even aware that you've been sustaining injuries any time you go out in public?" The sharpness in the man's gaze caused her insides to turn to ice.

"How did…?" Her question died upon the tip of her tongue.

How'd he know?

He pressed the pad of his thumb at the corner of her lips, "Information is available anywhere so long as you offer the right price." He stepped forward, forcing her back against the wall. Like this his body towered over her. His very figure became a chain that held her in place, preventing her from moving. "In your case, you usually go to a small clinic just around the corner. They don't report incidences to the school, so that leaves you able to wander around more freely. This month alone you suffered several dislocated joints and even a laceration here." He rubbed his finger over her shoulder once more.

"Police have given up on you. Society spits on you. The heroes have no idea what to do with you." He angled his head towards hers. "Is this a fight you really want to keep facing? Can you _truly_ strive to save those who would revile your very existence?"

Chisaki was right.

At least to some degree.

 _No one_ knew what to do with her. U.A. had merely passed her between courses and professors in the hope of 'rounding out' her education. In reality they simply didn't have room for her. Class 2-B wanted nothing to do with her. Class 3-A was too advanced for her to keep up. Then there was Class 1-A whom she'd spent most of her time with. Everyone there was so talented that she often felt like she was falling behind.

When she'd been shipped to Endeavor for a work study, he'd taken the time to teach her the basics of fighting that she lacked before. He was an intense man but she'd been grateful that he hadn't looked at her as a villain, but a _student_. It'd be easier to say that he saw potential in her and had wanted to foster that growth in his own way.

Now that the work study had been suspended, she had no idea what would happen. Would she be sent back to 1-A? Would she be reassigned to another professor? She had no clue.

His mouth traced hers in the barest hint of a kiss.

She jumped back, startled by the suddenness of the action.

"What are you doing?" Kagome managed to find her voice. It sounded so weak even to her own ears.

Chisaki dipped his head down once more, "Giving you something this society cannot." Golden eyes narrowed into thin slits.

They both paused at the sound of her phone going off. The man moved back just far enough to grab it from the table, but not far enough to allow her the chance to run.

He passed it into her awaiting hands.

"Answer it." Chisaki's command caused her to flinch.

Kagome glanced at the name that flashed across the screen.

_Midoriya_

She bit into her bottom lip.

 _She was scared_.

* * *

Midoriya furrowed his brows.

It'd been a few days since he'd heard from Kagome. He'd known that she'd been taking the whole kidnapping incident pretty hard. She already took a fair share of blame whenever _anything_ happened at U.A. So he'd gotten concerned.

The news reports he'd seen this morning hadn't helped matters either. It was evident that both the public _and_ authorities were pegging her as a high risk target. For better or worse, she was wanted by all sorts of villains.

By the fifth ring he heard her voice pick up on the other end of the line.

"Higurashi, are you alright?" The teen launched into his line of questioning. "I saw some of the reports this morning so I was a little worried."

He heard ragged breathing—as if she were holding back tears. His heart twisted in his chest. Had she been crying before this? She wasn't the sort of person who liked showing her weakness to others. The only person who'd ever gotten close in that regard was Bakugou.

"Sorry, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed." He heard her take a calming breath. "I didn't mean to worry you. I actually got a call from Katsuki this morning too." She gave a tiny laugh at that, "I guess you guys really are on the same wavelength."

There was something odd in the way she was talking. As if there was a faint uptick of nervousness with every word she spoke.

His fingers curled into his palm.

"Higurashi," He lowered his voice just in case. "If you're in trouble then I need you to say the words 'Plus Ultra'." The teen pushed forward, "Your breathing has been really ragged and you've been sounding scared this entire time. I understand if you're not in a position to explain anything but I need to know. Do you need help?"

_Something was wrong._

He didn't know what or why, but he could simply _feel_ that something was inherently off about the way she was talking right now. It was as if she were monitoring every single thing she spoke—as if to avoid giving out too much information. Not to mention how _quiet_ it was. Even when she was alone at the shrine he could usually hear the low hum of a television or music on the background. Now there was nothing.

His gaze hardened, "Higurashi, where are you right now?"

Kagome remained silent.

He could hear some shuffling on the other end of the line before she spoke.

"I'm at the Shrine. Don't worry about me, Izuku. Just focus on yourself. You can't go Plus Ultra if you spend too much time looking behind you." The line went dead.

She said it.

His heart stopped in his chest.

Midoriya dialed a second number, that time he only had to wait once before the other person answered.

"What do you want, Deku?" The low growl normally would've made him flinch but not this time.

His voice hardened, "I think there's trouble. Meet me at the Higure Shrine."

Bakugou snapped to attention. He was quiet for only a short second before responding.

"I'll be there."

The line went dead.

Midoriya tucked it back into his pocket. He only hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Chisaki peered down at the young woman. She was trapped between his body and the wall but he knew well enough that she wouldn't leave without a fight. Knowing her, she'd likely given her friend a code word in that last conversation. Unfortunately for her, he'd already anticipated such a move.

He dipped his mouth towards hers, "This won't hurt, but I'm going to need your cooperation. Don't make a scene and walk quietly." He'd rather she had left with him willingly but he neither had the time nor luxury of working his way beneath her emotional barriers. He'd have to set that as his first priority _after_ he took her back to the compound.

Kagome tucked her hands close to her chest protectively.

"Who _are_ you?" Her question was met with the sharpening of his gaze.

Chisaki braced both palms on either side of her head, "I already gave you my name and my alias, but if you want to know my affiliation then that would be the Shie Hassaikai." He leaned down towards her once more, "You see, as yakuza we don't have much clout anymore. Ever since heroes took to the streets, we've been relegated to a mere shadow of our former glory. I, however, have a plan to change that. A plan that requires _you_."

His work with Eri's quirk was still a long way from completion. Thus far they could only temporarily erase quirks. It would be a few months yet before they could fully secure the results that they wanted. Results that would require money and power to achieve.

That was where Kagome's quirk would come in handy.

"You said it yourself. You're a walking generator. You can add both financial _and_ offensive support to whatever group you're teamed with. It's impossible to watch as your worth is simply wasted away on a society that would rather spit on you." Just a little more and she would start to crack.

"How'd you figure it out so quickly. We only met this morning." Her voice trembled as she spoke. "I hardly did anything."

Chisaki held firm, "I took one of the shards that you dispersed. After running a few diagnostics, it wasn't hard to figure out." His eyes narrowed at the slight protrusion of marred flesh beneath her sleeve. He lowered his hand and pushed the cloth back. The skin was burned a deep shade of scarlet—as if she'd sustained the injury in her last fight.

"That day when the League took you, you allowed yourself to be burned by that boy's quirk just so you could give him a shard." He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the scar. It'd be easy to fix, yet that wasn't what he was here for. "You risked injury to yourself just to keep him in the battle. You fed him your power, healed his wounds and even used some defensive maneuvers to aid him. Your power isn't one that should be snubbed."

Chisaki bored his gaze into hers, "It's because of you that Bakugou Katsuki is alive and free. It's because of your power that you managed to save him. Yet look where you are now." He pressed just body flush against hers, holding her hostage to the wall behind her. He used his free hand to pin her wrist beside her head.

"How many lives do you have to save before you can erase your father's sins?" He needed to keep needling her. The more he pried, the easier she'd break. When that happened she would willingly _choose_ him over the rest of the human filth. "You don't have to keep doing this to yourself. You could have something more than just scorn."

Kagome still shivered beneath his grip. Her face had gone pale and her lips quivered. She likely didn't fully grasp the severity of her situation. There was the slightest flicker of determination in her eyes; as if she were pinning all of her hope on the boy who'd spoken to her mere moments ago.

He'd have to fix that.

"You're asking me to go with you. To join the yakuza." Her palms pressed at his chest. It was a mild attempt at putting some space between them but he refused to move. His feet were rooted to the spot as his eyes thinned at her dangerously.

"Who's asking?" He dropped his mouth to the shell of her ear. "You have two options. You can either walk out of here with me freely, or I can use force on you. Either way, I'm not leaving without you, Higurashi Kagome."

Another shiver wracked her body. That time he knew he'd pierced her.

"It's your choice but our time is limited. It won't be long before those friends of yours will show up." Chisaki traced the pad of his thumb along the point of her wrist.

"I can't…!"

He silenced her complaint by slanting his mouth over hers roughly. He'd known that this would happen. She'd fight him. She wouldn't willingly abandon her hopes and dreams just yet. No matter, he would have plenty of time to break her of that habit. For now he simply needed to capture her.

The young man pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips. He felt her free hand grip at his shoulder as he forced her head to angle a little further.

Uncoiling his tongue, he slid a capsule into her mouth and forced her to take it.

This was his last resort.

He'd use his own body as a method of induction.

"What was that?" A spark of panic was evident in her tone. She tried to turn her head and cough but it was already too late.

He took both of her wrists within his palms, "A numbing agent. You'll maintain consciousness but moving will be difficult for you. I hadn't wanted to use force so quickly but there wasn't much of a choice. I'll explain more about my plan _after_ we make it back." Chisaki curled his arms around her body as she fell against him limply. "I think you're going to want see what I have to show you. It'll be _enlightening_."

Chisaki lifted her into his arms.

Kagome was secure. Now all that was left was to get her back to the compound. He slid his mask back over his face before making his way outside.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Bakugou hadn't run so fast in his entire life. His lungs burned as he created the top of the shrine steps.

He should've known something was up. The shrine _never_ had visitors. So she'd either just wanted to throw him off the phone or someone _had_ shown up on her doorstep.

His heart gave another painful twist.

"Deku!" He called to his childhood friend.

The other teen was already waiting for him. Beside him, All Might scanned the courtyard cautiously.

"Kacchan," Midoriya turned to address him. "When was the last time you talked to Higurashi?"

His brows furrowed at that, "This morning. Now explain what the hell you meant. What happened?"

"I'd like to know that as well," All Might interjected.

Midoriya took a breath through his nose, "I saw all the reports coming out today. So I was worried about her. I called Higurashi about an hour ago but she seemed _off_." He glanced down at his palm. "It sounded like she was on the verge of crying and she almost seemed scared of something."

Bakugou's insides turned to ice. She hadn't acted like that on their call. She'd still tried to be cheerful at first. Even when she'd gotten upset, she hadn't appeared _scared_.

"So I told her that if she was in trouble to say the words 'plus ultra'." His hand curled into a tight fist.

All Might narrowed his eyes, "She did, didn't she?"

Midoriya nodded firmly, "She kept it subtle but she said it. I think someone had been there with her. It'd be safe to assume that the League of Villains might be connected to this."

All Might folded his arms over his chest, "Which was why you asked both of us to come along. Kid, I've got to get the police involved in this one. This is out of our jurisdiction even a heroes."

"I know that!" Midoriya's voice carried over more loudly than he intended. "But you've seen what they've been saying. If we reported this without evidence then they'd just label her as a traitor."

"Which is why we're here," Bakugou finished for him. "We find that evidence then submit it to the police." It was a desperate move. Neither of them had their provisional licenses yet. They couldn't officially get caught up in this investigation.

Not that it mattered in the first place.

Bakugou tucked his hands into his pockets, "I'm going to check the house. Midoriya you start searching the forest. All Might you've got the old well house. If we're lucky the bastards would've left something behind."

His fingers flexed at his side.

Kagome was in danger. That was the only thing he cared about. He didn't give a damn about what he had to do.

One way or another he _would_ save her.

He owed her that much.

* * *

Her limbs were numb.

Chisaki hadn't lied about keeping her conscious. She could still hear and see, but her body felt so _heavy_. The man kept one arm around her shoulders as he pulled her flush against his side.

The scenery passed by them in a blur. She couldn't hard read the street signs before they'd disappear behind them.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," His words were low. "We'll be arriving soon."

He'd brought them to a car that'd been waiting at the bottom of the hill. She shouldn't have been so surprised that he'd having something like that planned, but it still stunned her.

Unlike with the League of Villains, she didn't have any support in this fight. Plus with her limbs completely numbed, she couldn't use her quirk effectively either. About the only thing she could do was observe her surroundings carefully. Then when the opportunity presented itself, she'd make a break for it.

That was her only choice.

"You're being awfully impatient." A male voice intoned from the driver's seat. She couldn't see the other person but she felt Chisaki shift, pulling her closer to him—keeping her from getting a good view.

"There wasn't much choice. Once the dorms are finish we would've lost our only chance." Golden eyes slid towards her coolly. "You'll have to forgive the harsh method we had to employ. Your quirk is simply that necessary for our goals."

Kagome could only listen as he spoke.

"The Shie Hassaikai is striving to regain its power. In order to do that we need money and strength." His arm tightened over her. "We've already made some headway but things are progressing slowly."

Which was where her Crystallization quirk would come in. She could feed them a steady source of income _and_ boost the overall strength of its members.

An icy feeling settled in her stomach.

They pulled into a gated courtyard. The car rolled to a stop as she heard the iron gates begin to slam shut behind them. The house looked more like a prison than a home with how tall and imposing the walls were. Although she supposed that there wasn't much difference between the two at this point.

Chisaki exited the vehicle. His shadow walked around to the side where she'd been seated.

She couldn't even move a finger. It was pathetic how vulnerable she actually was right now. Bakugou would never stop yelling at her if he saw this.

Kagome could only watch as Chisaki brought her into his arms. Her cheek rested against his shoulder as he started to carry her inside. Her throat wouldn't work. The words wouldn't come no matter how much she tried to speak.

The man in the driver seat walked behind them. She couldn't see all of his features but she spotted a crown of white hair.

"She's feverish," Chisaki commented as her forehead rolled towards the crook of his neck. "Get some ice ready. It's probably stress related."

Kagome was mildly surprised that he'd managed to pick up on it. Her body was on fire and her thoughts were muddled, but she knew that she couldn't risk passing out just yet. She had to _observe_. She had to watch which route he took carefully.

The young woman struggled to keep her eyes open. Her vision blurred together as she felt him carry her through an array of twists and turns.

Left. Right. Right. Left. Stairs. Left.

She tried to remember the exact turn he took.

She had to remember.

It was the only way she'd escape.

Her eyes snapped open.

No. She couldn't. There was someone else. Someone that desperately _needed_ her.

"Eri…" Her voice strained against the pressure of the numbing agent.

Chisaki glanced at her, "So you've figured it out. No matter. You'll see Eri in due time. Right now you need to rest."

His bare palm rested over her eyes. She felt her back hit a mattress gently as he stood over her.

"We'll talk once you're temperature goes down." He leaned over, pressing his mouth close to her ear. "Rest."

Kagome's body went limp. Her consciousness faded as the world around her grew warm.

She had to escape _with_ Eri. There was no other option.

* * *

Bakugou searched the house carefully. There had to be _some_ kind of clue left behind. People didn't just vanish without a trace.

He fought to keep his hands from trembling.

"Focus!" The young man snapped. He strolled through the lower level of the house carefully.

Kagome always left the television or music on at all times. It was a strange habit she developed to avoid the sound of silence. Being here by himself, he could kind of understand it. There was an eerie quality to the home—as if it were merely a standing reminder of the happy times the Higurashi Family left behind.

His gaze slid towards the kitchen. She mentioned something about a visitor. Knowing her, she'd probably invited some stranger inside and offered them tea. It was a bad habit he hadn't been able to break her of.

It'd terrified him to see her prance off with people she knew next to nothing about. Her grandfather had done her a huge disservice by forcing his outdated ideals of human nature onto her. Kagome had confided to him once that there'd been an incident in her youth where a man had wanted her to follow him. She'd gotten uncomfortable and run back to her grandfather. When she told him about what'd happened, he'd _scolded_ her for not trusting the stranger and ignoring his request.

Bakugou wasn't sure if Higurashi Norio was naïve or simply stupid. However after she told him that, her behavior sudden began to make sense.

He'd spent the last several months trying to reteach her important self-preservation skills. Still, it seemed as if Kagome was entirely too trusting of others. That was both her strength _and_ her greatest weakness.

His eyes dropped to the pair of cups still resting young the dining table.

_He'd been right._

A sickening feeling coiled in his stomach.

Someone had taken her.

"Kacchan!" He heard Midoriya's faint cry from outside. "I found something!"

Bakugou's feet carried him out the door faster than he could think. He slid to a stop next to his childhood friend. Scarlet eyes followed line where Midoriya was pointing to.

Scraps of twisted plastic and shattered glass was spread across the ground. He crouched down to get a closer look.

"It looks like her phone just burst apart." He prevented himself from touching any of the pieces. "There's no way she could've done this."

All Might approached them from behind, "There wasn't anything in the well house so I'd say that it's safe to assume that they hadn't gone in there." His eyes narrowed at the debris, "Did someone use their quirk to do this?"

The notion was unsettling.

Shigaraki could use his quirk to make anything he touched turn to ash. There was no way he'd be responsible for this. Plus as forgiving as Kagome was, he doubted that even _she'd_ be willing to invite him in for tea. She had _some_ sense to her.

It has to be someone she trusted. Someone she must've met recently.

Bakugou scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Do we know who her visitor was? We find that out and we might be able to figure out what happened." He cocked his head towards the house. "She met with someone she trusted enough to be alone with. That scratched off anyone from the League of Villains. Plus it looks like they used something to keep her from fighting."

All Might's expression darkened, "You think she might've been drugged?"

Bakugou felt his heart twist painfully at the thought, "It's a possibility but she'd be a fairly easy target to isolate. She's trusting of strangers and would walk off with one if they had a convincing enough argument."

Midoriya paled, "She still has that habit? I thought we'd talked to her."

"Habits don't break that easily. Especially not for her." He tucked his hands into his pockets, "You've got to remember that her grandfather was the one who scolded her if she didn't help strangers. So she's emulating him."

Midoriya lowered his head, "She was right there, asking for help. There's gotta be _something_ that we can do."

Bakugou paused.

The League didn't have her so who did that leave? Who would want to take Kagome and for what reason?

Tendrils of ice shot down his spine.

No, that wasn't quite right. Who would have the _power_ to take Kagome? Who would have a quirk capable of shattering a phone and preventing her from fighting back? Who would have the most to gain by keeping her alive?

Did they simply want her or was it some sort of ploy to draw in Shinigami?

All Might clapped a palm on both of their shoulders.

"There isn't much else we can do here. I've called Tsukauchi to drop by and check things out." The man began to urge them towards the stairs. "You both did so well but right now we need to trust the police to handle this. If she's been taken by someone other than the League of Villains then they'll be able to figure out how and why."

His voice lowered, "This is also part of being hero. You have to know when to step down and let the police do their job."

Azure eyes shifted towards the shrine behind them, "She's a tough kid. Knowing her, she'll probably give them a run for their money. We just have to wait until then."

His fists clenched at his sides.

No.

This wasn't right.

_He wanted to save her._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Contradiction** _

_"Stay away, you villain!"_

_Kagome glanced at the ground. Pieces of trash and rotten fruit slapped against the whites of her slippers—staining the once pure color with its filth._

_She gripped the strap of her book bag a little harder._

_"I'm not a villain!" Her voice became a few pitches higher._

_The boy thumbed his nose at her, "Yeah? That's what they all say!" He picked up another tray of food from the table next to him. "You're trash, just like your dad! Now get out of my sight, villain!"_

_It was always like this._

_She was always the villain, never the hero._

_More trays were thrown at her._

_What was she supposed to do?_

_What_ could _she do?_

_Her lips trembled as tears filled her eyes._

_"Oh look, the villain is crying!" The boy stepped close to her. "What's the matter, can't handle it? Maybe you should've thought about that before!" His palm slapped against the side of her head. "How many people did your old man murder? Did you ever stop to cry over them?"_

_No._

_How could she?_

_She hadn't known a damn thing about it._

_Kagome lowered her head._

_It wasn't her fault._

_None of this was her fault!_

_She lifted her book bag, slamming it against the boy's face as hard as she could. Spinning on her heel, she tried to take off as fast as her legs would carry her. However hands grabbed at her arms and shoulders—holding her still long enough for the others to surround her._

_"You're gonna regret that..." The boy rose to his feet. A trail of blood trickled from his nose down to his chin. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. "Hold her still!"_

_Kagome closed her eyes._

_In the next instant, all she knew was pain._

* * *

Chisaki glanced at the woman lying beside him. Her face was flushed and her breath came in shallow pants. Her temp had yet to go down.

He scratched at his chin curiously.

They'd been so focused on simply capturing her earlier that they hadn't taken the chance to see if she possessed any health issues. It was entirely possible that her quirk came with a huge drawback. After using it this morning, this in itself could be one of its side effects of overuse. Especially in combination with the stress of being kidnapped.

"She's stable for the moment but it'd be best if we kept her under a twenty-four hour watch." Kurono stepped into the room. He passed a clipboard into his awaiting hands, "Also I took that blood sample like you suggested. Your assumption was correct. Her quirk _is_ infiltrating her immune system. It's hard to say if this is a result of stress or her using it, but thus far the damage appears to be minimal."

Chisaki glanced at the numbers across the paper.

Clearly they needed to discuss a few things once she woke up. He needed to clarify which was causing the issue. If it was her quirk then that would limit their ability to produce shards.

"I'll keep an eye on her for now. Just keep the kid from escaping again." His tone was calm as he spoke. "We were fortunate Eri ran into someone that we could use. It'd be a hassle if she managed to reach a pro hero next time."

Kurono offered a short bow, "I'll see to it personally."

In the next instant his subordinate was gone.

Chisaki glanced at the girl beside him. Her face was still flushed and her breathing ragged.

Looked like it would take some time yet for her to recover.

He pulled at the latex gloves that covered his fingers.

There was _one_ way to speed up the process.

"Sorry, but we don't really have the luxury of time on our hands." He pressed his palm to her forehead. "It'll be over soon."

For just a moment, he thought he saw a tiny smile form at the corner of her lips.

He snorted.

What a strange girl.

* * *

Bakugou rested his arms over his knees.

Kagome was gone.

There was no mistake about it.

Someone had noticed her and decided to steal her right out from her own home.

His fingers curled into tight knuckled fists.

Why the hell didn't he go check on her in the first place?! If he'd just _gone_ to her then maybe she wouldn't have been kidnapped!

He slammed his fist against the wall.

"Damn it!"

_Twice._

Twice he'd failed her. First with the League of Villains now _this_. How the hell could he call himself a hero if he couldn't save _one_ person?

"Parents marched on U.A. this afternoon with demands for Higurashi's expulsion. They were turned away at the gate but so far there's been no word as to whether she'll be attending the school this semester." Scarlet eyes swiveled towards his television. He'd forgotten that he'd left the damn thing on.

Fury boiled beneath his flesh as he listened to the broadcast.

"We reached out to Higurashi this afternoon but received no word." They flashed an image of the empty shrine. He couldn't tell what time they'd dropped by but it was evident that Kagome was already gone by then. He gnashed his teeth together at the thought.

"With growing security concerns, people are beginning to question U.A.'s ability to keep its students safe. Now that Higurashi has become a target for all villains alike, that question has only become more important…" He shut it off.

He couldn't take it anymore.

These people didn't know the first damn thing about Kagome.

She was so self-sacrificial that she'd been willing to die for his sake. He was a hot-headed idiot with a bit of power, but she'd seen his life as _worthy_ of dying for.

His hands trembled.

He couldn't just sit here.

Not when she _needed_ him.

Bakugou stomped downstairs. He might not have the first clue as to who'd taken her but that wouldn't stop him from _trying_.

"Katsuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" His mother barreled down the corridor towards him. "You were told to sit your ass at home. I only let you go earlier because All Might showed up."

She folded her arms over her chest, "Take those shoes off. You're not going anywhere!"

He stood tall.

"Just try and stop me!" His voice rose with every word he spoke. "She needs me. I can't call myself the number one hero if I can't save a single person!"

His chest gave another hard twist. Bakugou gripped the front of his shirt.

"She saved my ass over and over again. I can't sit here and do _nothing_!" He stepped forward.

His mother cast him a thoughtful look, "You're talking about that Higurashi girl, aren't you?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed, "So that's what this is about. Did something happen to her earlier? Is that why you took off?"

His tone lowered, "She was kidnapped."

Bakugou Mistuki stared at him in shock. Her eyes grew wide then narrowed into thin slits.

"Do they know who did it?"

He shook his head, "All we know is that it wasn't the League and the person had enough power to subdue her before she could fight back. That's it."

Mistuki threw on her coat. She slid her arms through the sleeves before coming to his side.

"I don't agree with you going by yourself Katsuki. So I'll go with you. We'll start searching for her," She gripped his arm tightly. "But you better listen well. If we find anything we're getting the police involved. You _will not_ be fighting."

He turned his gaze away from her.

That was something he couldn't promise.

Mitsuki stepped through the threshold first, "I'm not asking either young man. I'll drag your ass home if I have to."

She flashed a brief yet maternal smile, "Every mother's gotta protect her kid."

He walked outside.

Except Kagome no longer had a mother let alone any family.

She was counting on them.

His eyes narrowed, "Let's find her."

* * *

Everything was blurry.

She no longer felt like she was on fire but her mind remained muddled.

A looming figure hovered over her.

Curious, she stretched her fingers out and trailed them along the smooth surface of someone's cheek. A simple face mask covered most of it but she felt herself smile at the mild reassurance.

_She wasn't alone._

Kagome paused as a gloved hand encompassed hers. It was heavy and oddly warm.

She blinked, the image steadily becoming more clear.

"… Chi… saki…?" She remembered his name.

The male's eyes thinned with a mild amount of relief, "Looks like you're finally awake."

His free hand came to rest upon her forehead, "Your temperature is back to normal too."

Kagome sat up. Her limbs trembled as her body gave a fierce shudder.

"Was it a fever?" She glanced around her palms. They were still a little clammy and her fingers felt numb.

Chisaki leaned closer to her, "Yes. Is that related to your quirk?"

The young woman fought the urge to sigh. Of course he'd figure it out. He _did_ piece together her ability within just a few hours of meeting her.

Kagome met his gaze, "Yeah. Crystallize requires a lot of mental and emotional fortitude to control. If those go out of balance then it'll wreak havoc on my body." She glanced at her palms again, "I was held back a year in middle school because of it. That's why I'm so far behind on my training now."

His eyes narrowed at that, "Behind? I'd say that you're quite far ahead, or was that something Eraser told you?"

He was piercing her.

With his gaze and his words—he was punching through every last defense she had, leaving her feeling both bare and vulnerable.

She looked away.

Chisaki didn't push the subject. He sat back as his eyes drifted towards a playing board in the corner of the room.

"Have you ever played shogi?" He cupped his knee between his hands.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "Not really. I mean I've seen other people play but I don't know the first thing about it."

Where was he going with this?

She couldn't imagine him kidnapping her just for the chance to play a game of shogi against her.

"It's all about strategy. You have to predict your opponent's moves and make necessary sacrifices." Those golden eyes pierced through her again. "You have to protect your king, but more than that you have to kill your opponent's king."

Her mind stopped.

_Kill the king?_

Chisaki pushed onwards, "To put it mildly, you have to outsmart your opponent. You can either use the full force of the pieces at your disposal or you can draw your enemy into a trap. Either way, the goal remains the same."

Kagome swallowed, "What does shogi have to do with any of this?" She had a sneaky suspicion of his intentions but she wanted to be sure. She needed confirmation.

"You need to look at the big picture to be able to win at shogi," He pulled the gloves from his hands. "Life is the same way. If you want to go anywhere then you need to have a plan and be willing to make the necessary sacrifices to ensure it comes to fruition."

Her brows furrowed, "So is that what this is? A sacrifice?"

She gripped at the sheets of the bed. They were thin and flimsy, as if they'd been bought in bulk from a hospital.

Chisaki curled a thick, corded arm around her waist.

"Not quite. You are something much bigger than a simple pawn." His palm slid up the hourglass of her figure. "I'll explain things in more detail later but what do you say I show you how to play shogi? Maybe then you'll better understand what it is I have to say."

Kagome bit into her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't really have the choice, do I?"

His eyes thinned at that, "No. You don't."

* * *

All Might scratched the back of his neck.

"Really Eraser, you didn't bother sending her to a temporary dorm? She's not like Bakugou. The kid doesn't have any family to look after her." This was going to bite them in the ass. The school was already under enough pressure, if word of Kagome's _second_ kidnapping got leaked to the public then it'd create a media firestorm the likes of which they'd never seen before.

There were too many rumors going around about her as it was. They had to stem it before it could get any worse.

Eraser sighed, "You know as well as I do that even the faculty dorms aren't prepared yet. All we could do is send her home."

His brow twitched, "Yeah but she's got no protection there. Now she's missing and we don't have the first clue as to where we should look."

Eraser tucked his hands into his pockets, "I read the report you gave to the school. Besides her phone, there was no sign of forced entry or a struggle. How can we even be sure she was kidnapped? It's likely she left on her own free will."

All Might stopped.

"You can't honestly believe that, Eraser." His brows furrowed. "You've trained that kid for over a year. You, more than anyone, should understand what she's like."

The other male closed his eyes, "She was physically weak. Her emotions often got the best of her and she struggled to keep up with the daily training program. Frankly speaking, we only kept her on to keep an eye on her development."

His heart dropped.

"You didn't actually _tell_ her that, did you?"

His colleague took a second to respond, "She's known that from the very beginning. I'd have dropped her already if it wasn't for the fact that she was a high risk of becoming a villain."

"So now you think she just proved your point. Never mind the fact that she asked young Midoriya for help." He could see why she'd been so torn. Why she was stubborn about asking anyone for help. Even her own teacher saw her as a threat.

Aizawa cast him a cool glance, "That's only your assumption. At this point we have no choice but to believe that she willingly left on her own." He scanned the newspaper sprawled across their shared workspace. "However I do agree that this can't get out. The less the public knows, the better. It could make the police's job more difficult if they're fielding angry reporters."

He felt sickened.

This wasn't right.

How long had she faced this sort of criticism? Did that girl start to believe that she was only destined to be a villain?

He couldn't accept that.

"Eraser," His tone grew fierce with the anger that he felt. "I have plenty of things I want to say to you right now but first our job should be to find her." He gripped him by the shoulder, "She's your student before anything else. Take responsibility for her."

He released him, "I've got to drop by Endeavor's agency. If we're lucky he might have a clue."

It was their last option at this point.

Maybe the key to finding her kidnapper lied with the people she crossed paths with in her work study.

It was their only hope at this point.

* * *

Endeavor glowered at the two men in front of him.

"So let me get this straight. You imbeciles decided to let a high risk target stay somewhere _without_ any sort of protection and now that she's gone, you're hoping _I_ might have some sort of lead." The flames around his shoulders and chest flared outward.

All Might rubbed the back of his neck, "We really screwed this one up but we were hoping that maybe someone she'd had a run in with during her work study might've been the culprit. It'd give us a place to start investigating at least."

Endeavor snorted, "I never took the kid into anything too dangerous. Her quirk is a powerful booster. If I'd put her into those fights, she would've been taken a long time ago." He folded his arms over his chest. "We were able to use her without putting her in direct danger. She's best used as support."

Icy eyes narrowed into thin slits, "Tell me Eraser, what'd you say to that kid this time?"

Aizawa perked up at the mention of his name.

Endeavor continued, "I'm not so blind to see what you were trying to do. You wanted that kid to quit so you wouldn't have to deal with her." He snorted, "You always were quick to judge talent. In case you haven't noticed, Kagome's quirk is one that takes time, control and effort to master. Under poor leadership she'd flail around, but give her a directive and some guidance, she'd flourish."

All Might threw him a curious look, "You were training her?"

"What else was I supposed to do? Let her power go to waste?" He stepped off the engawa. "Her skill would've benefitted Shouto. I wanted her to provide a strong support system after he graduated U.A. but in order to do that she needed to know how to better control her power." Endeavor glared down his nose, "How is it that she spent so much time with you but never even knew the basics of fighting, Eraser? Were you that scared of her power?"

Aizawa stiffened.

"You could've sent the girl here if you were so worried about her safety." He pushed past them towards the exit. "Do me the favor and stay out of my way. Because of you I've now lost the best student I had working at my agency."

All Might reached for him, "Where are you going?"

Endeavor glanced over his shoulder, "To the shrine. Where else am I supposed to start investigating?"

He shrugged them off, "Kid's in trouble because of your stupid mistake. The least I can do is fix it."

He was the new number one hero, wasn't he?

Saving one girl shouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Chisaki observed as Kagome peered down at the board. Her brows were furrowed and a contemplative look overtook her otherwise soft features.

"So the rook can only move in fixed directions?" Her question was met by a short noise of affirmation.

She wasn't letting her guard down.

Despite their somewhat casual conversation, her body was tucked in towards itself. She was protecting herself from any possible attacks. She was also watching him keenly from her peripherals.

Kagome hadn't made it into U.A. for nothing.

She slid the rook in front of her king piece.

A nakabisha*.

Not too bad for an amateur. Her main focus was purely on defense. She wouldn't have the skill set or confidence to launch a full assault yet.

Therefore his goal would be simple.

He made his move.

He would need to break down her defenses. Piece by piece, he'd collect every last bit until she could only surrender herself to him.

Chisaki observed as her face paled.

"No way, how am I supposed to defend against _that_?!" Azure eyes slid towards him coolly. "You know, you're probably the most brutal person I've ever met."

His lips quirked upwards, "I'll take that as a compliment." He pushed forward, "There were a few things I wanted to talk to you about. Our time is limited so I brought you here instead."

Her brows furrowed, "If you just wanted to talk then you could've asked for my number instead. You didn't need to kidnap me." Kagome sat back in her seat, "But talking wasn't your only goal, was it?"

There was a sharpness in her voice that hadn't been present before.

"You are correct. I'm sure you've surmised that we'll need the use of your quirk, but I haven't quite told you why." He needed her trust. He needed her to grow dependent upon him. The moment she'd give herself over would be the moment that his plans would come to fruition.

"For power?" She nearly spat the word. "I'm not an idiot, Chisaki. I already know that you want to use me to boost your force's strength and net financial gains for your group." Her eyes narrowed into thin slits, "What I want to know is how Eri plays into this." Her expression turned serious, "I didn't understand this morning but that child was _terrified_ of you. So I want to know, what are you doing to her?"

He fell silent.

This was an expected outcome. Kagome was a very empathetic person. She cared for others deeply and often sacrificed herself for their benefit. Seeing a helpless child would call to her protective instincts.

He would have to play this carefully.

"Eri is vital. She possesses a quirk called Rewind. In short, she can rewind people to a time before they possessed quirks." He threaded his fingers together as he spoke.

Her gaze widened, "Rewind?"

He continued, "Eri has no control over her quirk. She could easily rewind people out of existence if she was left unmonitored."

That got her attention.

The young woman rose to her feet, "So she can't even go outside? She's stuck here?"

His eyes narrowed, "In a word, yes. Her quirk is too dangerous on its own. With her lack of control there's only so much we can do. However I believe that I've found a solution."

He rose to his feet beside her. Slipping his fingers behind his ears, he tugged the straps of his face mask free—allowing her to see him for the second time that day.

"Crystallize requires extreme mental and emotional fortitude to control. Eri's is similar in that regard. If she can learn to handle Rewind then she can eventually be allowed to roam more freely." It was a lie of course. He had no intention of letting Eri go free. He needed her quirk just as much as he needed Kagome's. The only difference was if Kagome could teach her to control it. Perhaps then their research would progress more steadily.

"You want me to train her?" The young woman's voice went soft—as if she hadn't anticipated that answer.

He braced his arm on the wall beside her head, "That is only one aspect." He lifted his hand, trailing the tips of his fingers along the fine-line of her jaw. "You possess power, strength, fortitude and a sense of loyalty that would make others envious." He pushed himself closer to her. She took a step back only to find herself trapped between the wall and his body.

"I didn't just research your quirk, Kagome." Chisaki chose to use her given name much the same way she'd done to him. He took a small amount of satisfaction in the color that suddenly dashed across her nose. Good. She wasn't impervious to this sort of method.

Chisaki continued, "I know that you've been struggling for the past three years. Since your grandfather's death you've been searching for an answer that no one seems to be able to give you."

He slid his palm over the warmth of her cheek. She was the only person he could touch freely. Although it was likely a side effect of her quirk, he did not develop hives whenever they came into contact.

He would use this to his advantage.

She was young, inexperienced and vulnerable in many ways. To draw her in he'd first need to make use of himself.

"I wasn't lying earlier when I said that I wanted to give you something that society cannot." He dipped his mouth towards hers. "All this time you've been searching for acceptance. All you want is a purpose." He lowered his hand towards the hollow of her throat. "Here, you'll _have_ that purpose."

Her eyes flicked to his.

Confusion. Discontent. Frustration.

They all danced across her features so openly. She was incredibly easy to read.

"I can't!" Her palms instinctively pushed against his chest. He held firm, rooting himself to the spot. "I made a promise. I can't hurt other people like this!"

He wound one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She went rigid within his grip. To onlookers, it would seem romantic but he had other intentions. It was about domination—staking claim before anyone else had the chance to.

"Is that what you believe?" He pressed his mouth to hers in the barest hint of a kiss. "That I'll have you hurt others?" He coiled both of his arms around her. Stepping forward, he forced her back against the wall and her body to be pulled completely flush against his own. He could admit that there was an attractive quality to her innocence.

She was young, naïve and completely _vulnerable_. She hadn't the skills or experience to deal with persuasion of the sexual kind.

Like all men, he had his own desires. Desires that often went neglected due to his affliction. Yet here she was, able to withstand his touch without causing harm.

It was interesting.

"You are a soft hearted individual. If you were forced to harm another, you'd simply _break_." He tangled his fingers within her hair. "We can't have that. What I need from you isn't simply power and money. I need something more."

Her face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I'm not understanding what you're saying. Why did you bring me here? For Eri? Or for something else? I'm confused." She shook her head, as if in denial of the things he was speaking.

Chisaki slanted his mouth over hers. He held firm for several seconds, pushing his tongue past the seam of her lips. Her fingers gripped at the cloth of his shirt. She grew stiff within his arms but after only a second she went limp—as if giving up on the option of escaping him.

He drew back.

"You'll understand soon enough. For now I'll need you to rest." He stepped away from her. "I'll have other preparations to make for a while so you'll have to make do in that time."

He re-secured his face mask, "That answer you've been seeking," He cast her a glance over her shoulder. "I'll show it to you the next time we meet."

With that he left.

* * *

Bakugou scoured the crowds.

Too tall. Too skinny. Too blonde.

His heart twisted uncomfortably within his chest.

Where were they supposed to look? Who would've wanted to kidnap her? They weren't hurting her, were they?

His fists tightened at that last thought.

He'd kill every single bastard involved.

Kagome was a gentle and entirely too trusting individual. The concept of danger often just slipped right past her. It'd been his sworn job to protect her. Yet here they were. She was missing and they hadn't the first clue as to who'd taken her.

"Katsuki calm down," His mother gripped his shoulder firmly. "You can't focus if you're panicking."

She was right.

He _couldn't_ focus.

The only thing on his mind was finding Kagome. Even then he was becoming too panicked over why she'd been taken in the first place.

Bakugou attempted to breathe.

His chest felt so damn tight. His heart was twisting painfully and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"She was asking for help." The teen started. "When Deku called her, she asked him for help." His fingers curled against the cloth of his shirt. "We didn't make it in time to save her. That's twice now that I've screwed up and she's suffering because of it."

His vision blurred and his eyes began to burn.

"Katsuki," His mother stopped. "You know that you can't blame yourself for this." She gripped his shoulder even tighter. "You both put up a good fight with the League, but if you'd been there this time then you could've been taken again, or worse, _killed_."

Her eyes narrowed, "We don't know who has her or why. All we know is that they were able to subdue her before she could fight. That would've taken an incredible amount of power—power that even you wouldn't be able to handle." She brought her arms around him in a maternal embrace. "Right now what Higurashi needs from you is to keep calm. None of us can do anything for her if we're panicking. It's alright to admit failure from time to time, Katsuki."

She lowered her voice, "None of us are perfect. So sometimes it's better to let someone else help us out."

Bakugou clenched his jaw, "Every time I screw up she's the one who suffers." Hot tears streamed down his face.

He was so damn frustrated.

Why did it always happen to _her_? For once, why couldn't he be the only one to suffer from his own mistakes?

Mistuki sighed, "Because she's always been by your side. It's the people closest to us that we tend to hurt the most, whether we intend to or not." She pressed her palm to the back of his head, forcing him to bury his face in her shoulder. "That girl saw potential in you from the very beginning. She knew how powerful you'd be one day and stood by you every day to help you grow into the best hero you can be."

Her lips quirked up into a tiny smile, "You're frustrated because you want to repay her, but in order to do that you need to keep your head." Her expression dropped as she spoke, "So for now, let it out. Don't bottle yourself up until you break. Then tomorrow we'll start the search again. That sound fair?"

He trembled.

No.

He didn't want to. Yet his eyes filled with tears as he struggled to breathe.

He hated this.

He hated how utterly _powerless_ he was.

He hated the fact that he hadn't been there to save her.

He lowered his head.

He had to find her.

* * *

Endeavor scanned the property thoroughly.

It was the first time he'd been to the Higure Shrine. The location was so remote that he was vaguely surprised that anyone had managed to find it.

The main stairway was tucked away in a back alley and a natural forest had encompassed it nearly on all sides. It was a nightmare searching for any sort of clue.

The police had already finished their initial search of the property. Yellow caution tape roped off the front of the living quarters. He snorted through his nose.

He'd explain himself later. For now he needed evidence.

Kagome had a few friends that she was close to at school, however outside of that she rarely came into contact with the public. Attacks on her had grown increasingly frequent so he'd spent more time training her at his estate than letting her patrol in town.

It was ridiculous really.

The kid was powerful. She had enough ability to hold her own as a side kick at his agency. Yet the amount of backlash she faced was incomprehensible. Her struggle had been a personal one and he hadn't wanted to see her potential squandered. Eraser really had done her a disservice.

The man paused as he entered the house.

The silence was suffocating.

His fingers twitched.

Had it been like this when she was here? He could imagine it driving anyone to desperation.

Endeavor peered around.

"Two cups just like they said," He commented to himself. Which meant that she'd had a visitor. He was well aware of her naïve nature. The girl had been so poorly prepared for life by her grandfather that she'd invite the devil into her home if he merely asked for help. It was a terrifying prospect of her personality. He'd hoped that by pairing her with Shouto that she'd break away from some of those habits.

Clearly it hadn't worked.

He stopped.

Upon the floor, his eyes narrowed on a color that contrasted against the tile.

Blood?

Had the person been injured?

An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach.

There was no way the girl would leave an injured person to suffer. She probably brought them in, used her quirk to heal them and then offered them tea.

The blood had long since dried into a faint black color. His lip curled.

"This had to have been hours ago. Probably when she called that Midoriya kid." His brows furrowed at the notion.

He collected a sample before tucking it into his pocket. There was only one place for him to go at this point.

Endeavor made his way back down the stairs towards the city. The police station wasn't too far from here. Chances were they'd already have a lead on her disappearance.

He stepped through the threshold.

Only one thing left to do.

* * *

Kagome sank onto her knees. Chisaki had left some time ago yet her legs still felt so weak.

She pressed her palm to her mouth. It was still so swollen. She could practically still feel his lips on hers.

That was the second time he'd kissed her. Although it hardly felt like anything she imagined a kiss would. It was forceful, domineering and possessive. There wasn't anything she could remotely call affection in the act.

Her vision blurred.

How had she gotten here? How had trying to help someone land her in _this_ position?

She bit into her bottom lip, fighting back the sob that threatened to spill out.

She was an idiot.

Bakugou and Midoriya had warned her over and over again about inviting strangers into her home. Now she only had herself to blame for this predicament.

Despite her call with Midoriya earlier, Kagome doubted that anyone would be able to piece together what'd happened. She'd only met Chisaki earlier that day but she hadn't told anyone about him. Not Bakugou, nor Midoriya, not even Aizawa.

As far as anyone knew she just got up and walked away without a trace.

Chisaki had ensured to not be seen by too many people. That was probably the real reason why he'd draped his arm over her earlier. It'd been to guide her movements and help hide her identity.

No one would think twice about a couple walking around town like that.

"Stupid!" She cursed herself.

She had to _think_! What could she do to get out of this mess? What could she do for _Eri_?

Kagome's heart gave a painful twist.

She hadn't realized it this morning but that child had been frozen stiff by Chisaki's presence. She'd stupidly thought that it was his mask, which had been startling to see, but there was likely more happening. Something he wasn't willing to divulge to her.

"If Eri's quirk is to rewind people to a time before quirks, why would he bring me here? What would quirk boosting serve for him?" She wracked her mind for the answer. It didn't make sense to her. If his goal was to erase quirks, what would he have to gain by using her?

Was it just to train Eri?

Her lips thinned at the thought.

She didn't want to help him. Not if it meant hurting that child. Yet she couldn't let the girl go untrained. She _needed_ guidance.

Kagome glanced at the shogi board.

"Okay so he made a big deal about this game. It's all about strategy right?" Her mind went back to the words he spoke earlier.

_Kill the king_

The young woman scratched her chin.

"So I need to find out what strategy he's using. If I can do that then I can counter attack." She leaned over the board. Her eyes scanned the pieces left behind of their game.

Chisaki was absurdly smart. He'd started by drawing her into an attack. Then right when she thought she'd had the upper hand, he countered. He'd somehow lulled her into a false sense of security.

Her mind went back to their kiss.

"Was that what he was doing? Lowering my guard?" She moved the pieces back to their starting positions. "Okay, let's take this from the top."

She _would_ figure him out. One way or another, she'd break apart his strategy. Piece by piece she would strip away every advantage he'd have over her. It'd be the only way she'd survive.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I can do this!"

* * *

His gaze searched the property thoroughly.

She wasn't here.

A deathly silence filled the shrine. The darkness within told of the girl's ominous absence.

His fists clenched at his side.

He was too late.

Someone had managed to take her before he reached her. He'd gotten worried after word of her kidnapping at the hands of the League of Villains spread. The idiotic bastards thought that they could take advantage of her. They would soon regret that mistake.

He opened his palm. A coil of miasma spread outward—unfurling and twisting among the wind.

He would find his daughter.

When he did, he'd kill the one responsible.

It was his duty, both as her father and as one of the most feared villains in the world. If he couldn't protect his own child from his enemies then he had no business holding the title 'Shinigami'.

His eyes narrowed.

He knew exactly where to start his search. There was one person who'd been placed in charge of her protection. One person who'd failed her miserably.

He flicked his fingers outward. The miasma rushed across the property in a fog of black.

He wouldn't accept excuses.

As her parent her already failed her enough. He would not accept the same failure in those who'd taken responsibility for her.

It was the least he could do.

**Nakabisha — An opening move in shogi where the Rook is placed in front of the King.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Contradiction** _

_Fear._

_That was the only thing people expressed around him. It was always that sharp sense of terror that spurred on his fury. Again and again he'd seen it. Fingers pointed in his direction. Screams echoing in his ears. Pain and more searing pain tearing apart his flesh._

_He hated them._

_He hated what they'd done to him._

_He hated what they represented._

_They were the remnants of a bygone era of quirks and labels. They were a society incapable of accepting him due to his birth._

" _-Ah!"_

_His eyes swiveled towards the young woman standing before him. Bright azure eyes landed on his wounded form. Any minute now she'd scream. She would run and spurn his existence like everyone else._

_He was a beast._

_He was a monster who'd taken the life of the one who'd born him in this world._

_He was a curse._

" _Oh dear, you're hurt!" She sank onto her knees next to him. Delicate brows furrowed with concern as a soft palm pressed to his forehead. "You're running a terrible fever too. Come, we can't leave you like this."_

_She tried to brace his arm around her shoulders._

_His body sagged as another wave of heat and pain shot through him._

_The woman balanced him against her side, "Don't worry. We'll get you fixed up."_

_He managed to lift his head, "Who… are you?" The real question he wanted to ask refused to form on the tip of his tongue._

_Why was she helping him?_

_Why did she care what happened to him?_

_Why wasn't she fleeing from him?_

_She flashed him a warm smile, "I'm Higurashi Momo, but you can just call me Momo." She began to walk, carrying his limp form with each step. "While we're at it, what should I call you?"_

_She was trying to keep him calm, or at least semi conscious. It was fairly obvious but the gesture caused him to soften towards her if only a little._

" _Seiichi." He answered simply._

_Momo grinned widely, "Well Seiichi you've come to the right place. I've got just the thing to fix you up." She led him away from the overgrown tree he'd laid beneath just moments before. "Think you can keep awake until then?"_

_His lips curved upwards._

" _We'll see."_

* * *

Todoroki glanced at his phone.

Kagome wasn't answering. Every single call since early this afternoon was received with a simple 'disconnected number' message. Even if she'd shut her phone off, it would've simply gone to voicemail. So she'd either disconnected it, or it'd gotten damaged somehow.

Midoriya had also been oddly silent since around that time. His friend hadn't answered him the first couple of times he'd called. His last text had been read but the other teen never responded.

That wasn't like him.

That wasn't like _either_ of them.

A nervous feeling coiled in his gut.

This couldn't be good.

To make matters worse, his father had rushed out earlier in the evening after talking to Aizawa and All Might. They'd seemed agitated and furious at each other and something else that he couldn't quite comprehend.

Todoroki scratched at his neck.

Midoriya was silent.

Kagome's phone was out of service.

His father, Aizawa and All Might rushing off at the same time.

He thought it over carefully.

Nothing made sense. The only thing his mind could picture was the possibility of a secondary attempted kidnapping by the League of Villains. Kagome was alone at the shrine most days. Occasionally she'd have a few friends over like Bakugou, Kirishima or Midoriya but that wouldn't have been the case today. She'd have been by herself.

His brows furrowed at that thought.

"The reports haven't said anything about a fight," His eyes slid towards the television. He'd muted it after the fifth headline that'd included her name. All of which surrounded the controversy of her kidnapping and return to U.A. but there was nothing to explain what might've happened.

"I don't like this." Todoroki voiced his opinion out loud.

She was his friend. At least to some degree.

He and Kagome had interacted on a daily basis but there was always a certain stiffness in the way they spoke to one another. She had always been welcoming in her own way but the more his father had tried to push her towards him, the more put off he'd been by the whole thing. It wasn't necessarily Kagome's fault but he hadn't wanted to give his father an inch.

He bit into his cheek at that thought.

A few months ago he'd overheard one of their conversations.

_That choice will be Shouto's to make._

He hadn't understood her at that time, but later that week his father confronted him with the notion of an arranged marriage… with Kagome.

She'd made it clear that she wouldn't force him into a decision; that his future would only be _his_ to decide. He had to admit that he respected that about her.

Kagome was fearless when it came to her convictions. She always strived to help others succeed. His desire to carve out his own path in life far removed from his father's influence was something she'd always encouraged.

It was in that moment that he truly accepted her as a friend.

That didn't mean that they didn't have their fair share of awkward moments. There was always an odd tension between them—as if they were toeing a line that was never meant to be crossed.

He pressed his thumb against the corner of his lips.

Bakugou's possessiveness towards her was an entirely different issue in their friendship. He'd always had a habit of usurping Kagome's attention whenever he was around. So much so that she tended to forget about anyone else. Those two always seemed to be in a world of their own. It sometimes surprised him how well they got along considering their opposing personalities, but perhaps it was Kagome's softer nature that sparked Bakugou's protective instincts.

He glanced at his phone.

_He'd been jealous._

At least in the way they got along with each other. Their friendship had seemed so seamless—a near perfect image of what a bond should look like between peers.

At times he felt _broken_. As if the way his father had brought him up had left him ill prepared to interact with others appropriately. He tried his best to be calm, rational and at least civil towards others. Yet there was always an edge in the corner of his mind. A whisper of doubt that warned him that he'd never truly find the companionship he'd wanted.

His fingers curled around the device even tighter.

Kagome was the first to pick up on it. She'd give him space when he needed it but there were other times, times where the world felt like it'd cave in on him, that'd she'd simply sit beside him and let him talk. Maybe that'd been his mistake. His father could've witnessed one of those moments and tried to use it to convince her to marry into the family. Just like he'd done to his mother's family…

Todoroki shook his head roughly.

He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to figure out what had happened.

Even if his father was pushing him towards her, he knew that he couldn't completely turn his back on Kagome. He owed her more than that.

Todoroki waited as the dial tone hit his ear.

There was only one person who'd know.

* * *

Chisaki glanced over the charts. Eri's power was growing exponentially. Soon she would lose any semblance of control if they didn't do something.

"Do you really think Higurashi can teach the girl to control her quirk?" Kurono came to his side.

He didn't spare him a glance, "She's the only one capable of showing her how to control it. Both of their quirks can have catastrophic effects if left untrained. So pairing her with Eri will be the start."

Kurono continued his line of questioning, "But you know as well as I that she will not condone the experiments. It'll be difficult getting her to agree under these conditions."

"Which is why she won't know about them." Chisaki countered. "Kagome cannot be exposed to them. If this plan is going to succeed then she'll need to be a willing participant."

He'd set the seed in place. All that was left was for the root to sprout. Giving her time on her own was necessary. He couldn't suffocate her with his presence. If anything, she was going to be researching ways to help Eri escape. A woman like her would prioritize the child above herself.

He was counting on that maternal nature. There was no way she'd turn down the opportunity to help the girl. The key would lie in his ability to twist Kagome's perspective of the situation. It would take time, patience and a great deal of effort but he was determined to see it through.

"Kurono," He glanced at the man. "Let me see Kagome's charts again. There's something I want to look into."

His colleague passed a clipboard into his hands.

"What are you thinking?"

Chisaki scanned the numbers carefully, "The drawback to her quirk is rather odd." The results weren't too concerning but he was still curious. "Her power possesses healing properties, yet its overuse triggers an immune response in her body. Almost as if she's fighting an infection or virus."

The other male paused, "You think there's something else happening?"

Chisaki flipped through the pages, "I suspect that her quirk is fighting something. Holding it at bay until she exhausts that power."

Kurono froze, "You mean Black Abyss. Shinigami's miasmic quirk."

He made a small noise of affirmation from the back of his throat.

"We know that Black Abyss wreaked havoc on Shinigami's body in his youth. It's entirely possible that Kagome inherited both quirks but Crystallize's healing properties keep it from surfacing." This was all merely his speculation but he'd admit that he was curious. "I'll need to get more blood samples from her to compare the results. It'll be easier to test it if we can get her to wear down her quirk from time to time. Talk to Houjo about setting her up with some additional training."

He didn't wait for his underling's response.

"The more we help her learn to control her own power, the easier it'll be for her to trust us." He set the clipboard down and straightened his tie. "If she does possess the Black Abyss quirk then we can even develop an antidote to Shinigami's power." His eyes narrowed at the image of her face reflected on the top left hand corner of the report. "We've stumbled on quite the find."

He turned on the ball of his heel.

"I'll leave the preparations to you. There's something else I need to take care of." With that he left Kurono on his own.

Crystallize.

Black Abyss.

They were two contradictory quirks that shouldn't exist in the same body. He slid his hand into his pocket, withdrawing the shard he'd taken earlier that day.

He raised it towards the fluorescent lighting above his head. The flat grey shell reflected against it, gradually losing even the dull hum of power it'd had.

Kagome was full of surprises.

* * *

Aizawa's weight sagged as he leaned back in his chair.

Kagome's disappearance was concerning on many different levels.

There was an unending list of people who would want to use her power for terrible things. At this point they had no clue as to who had her or if she'd gone with them willingly.

An odd feeling twisted in his gut.

Something was off about this entire situation.

He could admit that there were things regarding the girl that he regretted. His caution had prevented him from training her appropriately. All Might and Endeavor had already pointed out that much.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

Had he been too harsh with her? If she'd been persuaded to join a villain group, would that fault partially lie with him due to his negligence?

He froze as someone gripped his neck before pressing a palm to his mouth.

"I want answers, Eraser." A masculine voice he didn't recognize came from behind him. How had he missed their presence? "My daughter wasn't at the shrine. She wasn't anywhere I could find her either. So tell me, where is she?"

Daughter?

This had to be Shinigami.

He kept calm. Panicking would only agitate the situation.

"We don't know." He chose to answer truthfully. Lying wouldn't help. The man probably already had a good clue as to what'd happened. "We believe that she left of her own accord."

"It'd be easier to think that way, wouldn't it?" The scorn in the male's voice caused an involuntary shiver to run down his spine. When people talked about true evil, this was it. "It'd be much more convenient for you if she simply _left_." Fingers tightened around his neck much like a vice. "I may not be involved directly anymore but that doesn't mean that I won't protect my child. When it comes down to it, she's the only family I have left. I won't allow someone like you to cast her into the same role as I was."

He froze at that.

Role?

Aizawa kept silent. Was he talking about being a villain? Had he been worried that they would push her towards becoming one?

"The League isn't involved in this one. So you best tell me what you know." A coil of black mist began to emanate from his palm. Aizawa felt his body go numb.

Black Abyss.

He couldn't get a good look at Shinigami either. Which meant that he couldn't erase his quirk.

Bastard had him cornered.

"The only thing we know is that she had someone over. That's it." He chose to answer honestly. Shinigami would already have pieced together that much. Lying about it would only spur on his fury. "If you're here then can I assume that you don't know who she's with either?"

Shinigami snorted through his nose, "Sure you can, but that doesn't mean that I'll answer you." Fingers curled all the tighter around his neck. "I'd hoped that as a hero and a teacher you would've taken this seriously. Yet here you are, at home, enjoying yourself while my daughter has been taken captive. I'm not sure if you're cruel or just plain stupid."

He pushed him forward, "Do yourself a favor, Eraser. Stay out of my sight. The next time we meet I might not be feeling so lenient."

Shinigami stepped away, "If you have any sense left in you then you'd be on the street searching for her. Not here."

Aizawa turned. His eyes flashed as he tried to catch a glimpse of the man. However by the time he'd turned, Shinigami was gone.

Search for her, huh?

That wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

All Might sat up. The sun was already out and he knew that the day was already going to be a long one. They had a lot of searching ahead of them.

Kagome and the kidnapper couldn't have gotten too far. Even if she were to be subdued, there'd be a limit to how long it'd effect her. Once that ran out they would have a fight on their hands to keep her. It would take precision and accurate timing to be able to pull that off.

"This can't be good." He tried to wrack his brain for the answer.

The man paused as his phone went off. Reaching over, he slid his finger across the glass screen and quickly answered it.

"Sorry for calling so early All Might, but I figured you'd want an update on this investigation." Tsukauchi's voice came through the other end of the line.

He sat up straighter, "No it's fine. What'd you find out?"

The detective continued, "Not a whole lot. Last night Endeavor had found a blood sample from the house and reported it. We ran a few tests but nothing's hit back in the data base."

His brows furrowed, "So it was someone who hasn't been arrested before."

Tsukauchi gave a noise of affirmation, "That's correct. Now that doesn't mean much since it could possibly belong to Kagome or her visitor. You already know that we have several people on our watch list but until we can arrest them, there won't be any DNA samples to compare to."

He palmed his face in frustration.

He knew that.

"I tried digging into the girl's past connections. Turns out she's pretty closed off socially."

All Might quirked his brow, "What do you mean?"

Tsukauchi pushed forward, "Usually people have a close group of friends and connections. She has a small handful of them from U.A. but outside that she's been cut off. Visitors stopped coming to the shrine after Higurashi Seiichi's identity was revealed three years ago. Plus her grandfather Norio was somewhat eccentric and didn't have too many close ties outside of his family."

All Might sighed, "So you're saying that besides the students and teachers from the school she had no support system."

His friend replied, "That is correct. On a brief investigation we found out that she's very trusting of strangers. Combined with the blood sample it'd be safe to assume that she probably tried healing someone who'd been injured."

"Then that person managed to take her." There was one thing that was bothering him though. "Is it possible that they purposely injured themselves to gain her trust?"

Tsukauchi's voice sharpened, "That's something that we're considering. Currently we've taken your advice and put a gag order on this case. No information is to be leaked to the public. However we did talk to principal Nezu regarding this situation."

A sickening feeling coiled in his stomach. He didn't like this.

"For Higurashi's safety as well as the rest of the students, they'll announce that she's currently not planning to attend U.A. this semester." The male gave a heavy sigh. "I know that's probably not what you wanted to hear, but we couldn't risk the public questioning her absence."

He wanted to argue that point but found himself cut off before he could speak.

"Also, the department isn't keen on this case. Most of them only took it because you were involved. I'll be investigating it from here on with my team but officially she'll be listed as a runaway."

"Runaway?!" He jumped to his feet. "Tsukauchi you _know_ as well as I do that something happened to that girl. If she's marked as a runaway then she won't be prioritized."

He knew that this wasn't going to work. If someone saw her then they'd simply turn a blind eye. She was in danger.

"I know that," His friend countered. "Which is why we're continuing the investigation with my team. The fewer people on it, the better. We can keep leaks to a minimum like this." His voice hardened, "I know this is hard for you All Might. I know how badly you want to save her but we have to do this a bit differently this time around." He pushed forward, "We won't stop until she's home. You know you can trust us with that, don't you?"

All Might sank back onto his mattress, "I know Tsukauchi. Thank you for everything you've done. It's just…" His voice stopped.

The other male finished his sentence for him, "Frustrating."

There was a brief pause.

"For what it's worth we don't believe that the League was involved with this one. There's some CCTV of a convenience store she usually frequents that we have to pull. If we're lucky, we'll find something on that." Tsukauchi stopped. "Just hang in there a bit longer. We'll find her."

All Might ended the call.

He hoped so.

* * *

Silence.

That was the only thing she could hear.

Kagome rolled to her side. She tucked her legs in towards her chest as she sank into the paper thin mattress she'd been provided.

It was cold.

The sheets didn't hold any warmth and the silence bore down on her consciousness. Was it even morning yet? It certainly felt like it.

Azure eyes slid towards the shogi board across the room. She'd stayed up late trying to piece together Chisaki's strategy. She'd gotten better at understanding the basics of the game that it was starting to make sense.

He'd laid a trap.

He had focused his attacks at the end, simply allowing her to believe that she'd had the upper hand in the first half of the game.

He was smart.

_Too_ smart if she were honest with herself. She would need something that could surprise him. Something that would lower _his_ guard and give her the chance to set Eri free.

She sat up on the bed.

"He wants me to train her, right?" She bit into the nail of her thumb. That would be her starting point. She would have to earn his trust before she could do anything. That would take time, patience and most of all, a convincing attitude.

Her face flushed at the thought.

The young woman jumped as footsteps echoed down the hall. Someone was coming.

Her heart lurched into her throat. She couldn't hide and fighting wasn't an option either.

Kagome slid her feet onto the floor. A shiver ran through her spine. The concrete was _freezing_! It was probably because they were in some kind of underground labyrinth. Keeping the temperature cold would aid in slowing down any potential intruders. A person's body would become sluggish if they were left in a cold climate for too long.

She breathed on the tips of her fingers.

The footsteps stopped in front of her door.

It didn't sound like Chisaki.

He carried himself in a way that made his footsteps sound heavy—full of purpose. She'd only known him for a short time, but she'd committed the sound to memory. It was necessary. If he was going to keep her here then she needed to be able to recognize him when he approached. Her mind went back to their interaction the previous night. He'd held her close to him yet his body had felt more like stone than an actual person. There was a form of intimidation stitched into the very fiber of his being.

Her train of thought stopped as the door to her room opened. A man with oddly shaped hair stepped inside.

She blinked, "May I help you?"

That probably wasn't the most _intelligent_ remark she'd come up with, but it was enough to garner the stranger's attention.

"Kai sent me here to check on you and bring your meal."

Kai? Oh! He meant Chisaki!

She took to her feet, "So he'll be busy for today, correct?" The way he spoke last night made it sound like he would be gone for a few days. She wouldn't be able to gain his trust if they were constantly separated. So for now she would express interest and refrain from escape measures.

This would be the start of _her_ strategy.

The male nodded once, "You are correct. He has other matters to attend to, however we will be testing the limits of your quirk today." Dark eyes pinned her with a cool glance. "We must see what you're capable of before we allow you to take over Eri's training."

Somehow she figured he'd do something like this. Her fevers were likely a cause of concern to Chisaki. If she couldn't handle her own power then she had no business teaching another.

She clenched her fists.

"Alright, I'll do what I can!"

* * *

Chisaki observed their interaction carefully through a monitor. Unbeknownst to Kagome, he'd placed her in a room that was under both video and audio surveillance. As much as he needed her right now, he still couldn't trust her.

He watched as she spoke to his colleague in an oddly cheerful tone. There was a certain kind of warmth to her personality—the likes of which that often drew people in. It was an amendable quality to have but it was also _dangerous_ as well. A warmth like that could burn them all.

He'd have to be careful.

The young woman followed Kurono out of the space they'd given her. He watched as she trailed after him. Her head twisted from left then right as she reached the threshold. Then within the space of a breath, she stepped past the door and into the corridor.

She was cautious.

That was a good sign at least.

He couldn't have her following _anyone_ who'd simply approached her. He wouldn't run the risk of someone else snatching her from out of his control.

"How do you think she'll do?" Nemoto questioned from beside him.

Chisaki leaned back, "Her performance isn't all that important. What matters will be the results of the blood tests once she's finished. We need to verify what's causing her fevers and if there's a way to circumvent them."

Nemoto paused, "Do you intend on over using her quirk?"

"To a degree. Namely we need to boost the overall strength of our members. Just giving shards to the eight bullets along with myself might be all that she can handle at the moment." He took to his feet. "However I want to be able to expand that for our entire force. The stronger our men become the more power we can exert."

Nemoto fell into step behind him.

"Eri's Rewind will establish a market that we'll have sole control over. Kagome's quirk will ensure that we maintain that control." They both were the crux of his plan. To bring the Shie Hassaikai to the top, he would make use of anyone and anything. Including himself.

"What of Shinigami? If he discovers that we have her then he'll launch an assault on our compound." Nemoto questioned cautiously.

Chisaki strode through the twisted corridors and labyrinth-like maze of their underground facility.

"Depending on how these tests go we might just be able to gain an advantage over him as well." He pulled at the latex gloves over his hands until they completely snapped into place. "He'll eventually figure out where we're keeping her. Until then our goal will be to make her feel like this is the only place she can call home." His eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Shinigami won't be as inclined to take her if _she_ decides to stay."

Nemoto stopped, "Is that why you've been bonding with her?"

"Did you think I had other motives?" His query was met with a short silence. Chisaki continued, "If even you thought that my interest in her was different then that means that it shouldn't take long to break down her defenses." He curled just fingers inward towards his palm, "She's inexperienced which will only help in that regard."

That was right.

He had his goals.

Nothing and _no one_ would ever change that.

Not even her.

* * *

Kagome winced at the slight pinching sensation in her arm.

"Sorry but can you explain why we're doing this?" She clenched her fist, hoping to help speed up the process if only by a little bit.

Kurono, he'd informed her of his name before he led her here, met her gaze with a calculative glance.

"We need to find the source of your fevers. By testing before, during and after training we'll have a better handle of what's going on with your quirk." His tone was placid. It was calming in a way. Where Chisaki's presence was cold like a statue, this man reminded her of a doctor. He had the kind of cool comfort that a healer would provide his patients.

She nodded, "Ah I get it. That was Chisaki's idea, right?" She shouldn't be surprised that he'd want to analyze what was really going on. For a man so intelligent, he really _didn't_ leave any stone unturned.

"Chisaki?" Kurono raises his brow. "I hadn't realized that he allowed you to call him by his name."

The young woman paused, "Wait he doesn't let anyone call him that?"

Kurono's eyes hardened, "Never. He considers it a name that he's left behind. Most of us simply call him Overhaul."

Her mind went back to their conversation the other day.

He had encouraged her to call him Overhaul as well but she'd been more keen on using his given name. She hadn't known that it'd held any negative connotation to it.

Kurono withdrew the needle. He skillfully wrapped her arm in a bandage before helping her to her feet.

"We'll wait twenty minutes since you've just had your blood drawn. Feel free to use this time to prepare." He stepped away from her. The man grabbed the vials of blood he'd drawn from her. "I'll be taking these for research. Your sparring partner will arrive in a few minutes." He cast her a sharp look over his shoulder, "Try not to do anything rash. You're still under heavy surveillance."

The door slammed shut behind him.

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

"Surveillance, huh?" Kagome rubbed her palms over her arms. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Was it possible that Chisaki was watching her every move right now—trying to determine if she was a flight risk?

She shook her head.

Of course he was. He wasn't an idiot. A man like him would be keeping watch from afar. He'd dangle the chance of freedom in her face before yanking it back.

_This was a test._

Her lips curved upwards into a smirk.

He was getting easier and easier to read. Playing a bit of shogi _had_ helped her after all.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Bakugou glared up at his ceiling.

_Nothing._

They'd found absolutely _nothing._

He hadn't slept at all the previous night. His mind kept racing; running through every single possibility of what might've happened and what could _currently_ be happening.

The dull hum of his television echoed in his room.

"We received word this morning that Higurashi Kagome has chosen to not attend U.A. this semester. Thus far she's still enrolled however parents of the remaining students are rejoicing at this turn of events." The reporter tucked her hand into her hair, "It's not clear what made Higurashi change her mind however there've been reports that she was concerned over the increase in villain attacks on Class 1-A. We reached out to her for comment but she hasn't responded to our requests."

He sat up.

He shouldn't be surprised. The teachers were going to fight like hell to keep her disappearance under wraps. Even All Might hadn't wanted the news to go public. He was sure that Midoriya's phone would be going the hook by now.

His gaze swiveled towards his own phone.

Any second now.

Three.

Two.

One.

The device began to vibrate.

Bakugou sighed through his nose. Bastard never gave up, did he?

The name 'Icy-hot' flashed across his screen. He slid his finger over the glass, answering it as he did.

"I know what you want to ask," Bakugou began before the other male could speak.

"Then you know that the police listed Higurashi as a runaway?" Todoroki responded coolly.

His breath left him.

They did _what_?

"What the hell are you saying?" He bit out in a low growl. "There's no way in hell…"

Todoroki continued, "I overheard my old man this morning. He was raking the police department over the coals since they listed her as a runaway. They said that since there was no evidence of a crime and the fact that she was high risk, they could only mark her like that."

He gnashed his teeth together, "Kagome is _missing._ She didn't _runaway_!"

Anger burned beneath his flesh. Sparks cackled in his palms as his rage began to build.

So even the police were giving up on her?! What kind of hope did she have if no one wanted to help her?

"Calm down Bakugou. I called you because there was something I wanted to know." Todoroki didn't give him the chance to argue. "I've caught bits and pieces from my father but he won't give me a straight answer." The teen's voice sharpened. "I want to know what happened. I know that she's close to you, so you have to have some idea."

His hands began to shake.

Todoroki wanted to know?

Bastard always pissed him off. He always acted like he was better than anyone else. He came from a place of power and couldn't even bring himself to challenge him with all of his strength. He hated him. He hated him almost as much as Midoriya. Yet there was one thing he couldn't deny.

Todoroki cared about Kagome.

At least to some degree.

He took to his feet, "Meet me at the Higure Shrine. I'll show you everything."

The line went dead.

Bakugou listened as the tone beeped at him.

She'd rushed him off the phone when he'd called her.

Yet when Midoriya talked to her she had subtly asked him for help.

Something had happened to her between that time. Something to make her feel as if she were in danger.

His fingers curled into white-knuckles fists.

It didn't matter who took her or why. All that mattered was getting her back. _Then_ he'd kick the bastard's ass for taking her in the first place.

It'd been his job to protect her.

Not just because she was his friend, but because he knew that they bond they shared was something more.

She hadn't looked at him as anything other than a peer.

To Kagome, he was someone she saw potential in. However to him, she was something much more.

His eyes hardened.

He had to get her back, no matter the cost.

He wouldn't accept anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Contradiction** _

Kagome blinked once then twice.

There was _no_ way this guy was supposed to be her training partner! He was _huge_!

She tried not to stare at his overwhelming stature. Okay, so the guy was tall and bulky but that meant that she would have the speed advantage.

Kagome sank into an offensive position.

She managed to hold back Dabi from the League of Villains when he'd attacked the summer camp. She hadn't had any back up then and he had been trying to at least do enough harm to her to subdue her. The man was physically weak but his quirk was nothing to sneeze at. Those blue flames just about did her in.

This guy would be no different.

"This is Houjo Yu." Kurono briefly introduced them. "You'll find that his quirk is quite similar to yours. Which is why we're having you two spar with one another. We need to test the limits of your power."

Kagome nodded once.

She knew that.

This was a benchmark. A test to see just how far she could take her quirk before her body broke down. Chisaki would be watching from a safe distance. He wouldn't run the risk of her overusing her quirk without being nearby to "fix" her if she developed the fevers again.

She'd have to showcase every skill and technique she'd learned thus far.

"Let's do this." Her gaze slid towards Houjo's imposing form. A small smirk curved her lips upwards. "I won't hold anything back. So come at me with all you've got!"

The man snorted through his nose, "You have fire in you, but don't let that make you cocky. That'll be a fatal mistake." He braced his arms as if to block an attack. "I won't be holding back just because you're a kid."

Her grin widened.

She liked his attitude.

It was rare to find someone who didn't look down their nose at her. Usually they brushed her off or insulted her. In this case he was keeping focus on her posture. His words were tough but she could sense the intent rolling off of him.

Houjo hadn't lied when he said he'd take her seriously.

The only other time someone had given her that same determined look was when she fought Dabi.

Kagome braced herself, "I'm getting excited."

Kurono stepped away and in the next instant Houjo charged at her.

She flexed her hands.

Show time.

* * *

Chisaki paused.

A faint tremor rumbled beneath his feet. Nemoto stopped behind him. The faint sound of glass shattering echoed through the halls before another tremor rocked the compound.

"Looks like they've already started." He was running late. They're already supposed to be in the observation room but he'd gotten side tracked.

Chisaki quickened his pace.

It hadn't taken long to traverse through the last set of twists and turns that led to the observation room. By the time they'd arrived, Houjo and Kagome were already locked in battle.

His gaze scanned her form critically.

Kagome crouched low to the ground. Crystals had formed over her fists and forearms to add extra weight to her attacks. Her brows were furrowed in concentration but a wide smirk pulled at her lips.

Was she enjoying this?

He tilted his head at the thought.

Now that was a strange notion.

Thus far Houjo kept his focus on defensive maneuvers. The man kept his body covered in crystals. He held his position as Kagome charged at him.

Chisaki observed the two closely.

She ducked out of the way of Houjo's fists, thrusting her own forward into his stomach. It wasn't enough to knock the man off his feet but he did recoil at the hit.

The young woman darted away just as quickly.

She wasn't going to give him an inch. She was going to use her speed to gain the upper hand, however Houjo would not be an easy opponent to defeat.

She shot forward once more. This time sliding behind him before he could react. Kagome opened her palm.

"Not fast enough!" She slammed her hand against his back. A wall of coral-colored crystals encased his body in an impenetrable shell.

The girl was a lot more skilled in closed-quarter combat that he'd anticipated. That must've been something Endeavor had taught her. She was quick on her feet and capable of deducing the best plan for success.

He scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

She was stronger than he gave her credit for.

Chisaki glanced at his colleague, "Stop the match for now. We'll need to get her blood results then we'll pick up where we left off."

Nemoto cocked his head to the side, "You want to push her until she's developed a fever?"

"Precisely." He turned his gaze back towards her grinning form. "We'll see just how strong she really is."

* * *

Bakugou waited at the top of the shrine steps.

He always found himself back here no matter what. In the past few days he'd been on this doorstep no less than three times. Once when they were searching for her, once when he'd gone with his mother into town to look for her as they'd finished their trek back at the Higurashi family home, and now here he was again.

His lips thinned at the thought.

It was so empty. Devoid of the life that it used to bear.

His fists clenched in his pocket.

This silence was so overwhelming. Had it been like this to Kagome as well when they weren't here with her? So quiet that it felt as if his very soul was being wrenched and torn apart?

He clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

His mind kept cycling through their phone call. What could he have done differently? Why hadn't he gone to her? If he'd just _been_ then maybe she wouldn't have been taken in the first place.

"Bakugou," Todoroki's voice interrupted his train of thought.

He glanced up at him, "About time you showed up." He tucked his hands back into his pockets. "What do you already know?"

The other teen's eyes hardened, "Just that she was taken. Police listed her as a runaway. So there won't be much of a search effort for her."

His jaw clenched at the thought.

It was probably the school's way of covering their ass. Any more negative press and the public would descend down on the faculty. Kagome being stolen was a loss that none of them could afford. Not to mention the reason why she might've been stolen in the first place.

He'd been so damn useless when the League of Villains had attacked their summer camp. Everyone had been so tied up in protecting his ass. Yet Kagome had fought one of their own to a standstill. She battled it out until the very end; going so far as to try to sacrifice herself to protect him.

He'd only gotten in her way back then.

Now she was suffering the consequences.

Even when they'd been taken to the League's hideout, she'd thrown herself in front of his attacks and gotten herself burned. All just for the sake of giving him one of her quirk boosting shards.

"We need to figure out what the bastard wanted from her first." He gestured towards the shrine. "We didn't find a damn thing in the house except the fact that she'd been willing to sit down and have tea with the guy. That's not saying much given her inclination for trusting others but we can at least assume that they didn't come off as too threatening."

Todoroki continued for him, "Which marks the League off the list of possibililties."

Bakugou nodded, "The real problem is the fact that our fight was aired back in Kamino Ward. Anybody could've seen her quirk. Not to mention the Sports Festival."

They were at a serious disadvantage when it came to gathering intel. U.A. was always in the spotlight. People were eager to watch new generations of heroes. The school itself always profited off of this arrangement. From internships to work studies and finally financial investors—the connections were entrenched so deeply in their society that none of them had a shot of maintaining their privacy.

Then there was the fact that Shinigami was her father…

He shook his head.

"She asked Deku for help. Which means that sometime between when I called her and when she spoke to him that something had happened." His brows furrowed. "Something had changed in that six hour time span."

Todoroki cocked his head towards the forest, "So you want to search everything."

Bakugou allowed his lips to curve into a smirk, "What, you feelin' intimidated by that icy-hot? Didn't think you'd give up that easily."

He needed to push him.

He needed him to work beyond his limits to find what the police could not.

They had to.

For Kagome's sake, they would have to work together to find the key that they needed. It was the only way to save her.

He'd swallow his pride just this once.

Todoroki drew his hands from his pockets, "I'll help."

Bakugou's smirk widened, "Now that's what I wanted to hear."

For her sake, he'd do what he swore he never would before.

"Let's find her."

* * *

Chisaki observed as Kagome threw herself at Houjo one last time. Her face was flushed and her breathing had become ragged. It wouldn't be much longer now before she would collapse.

His lips dipped at the thought.

They needed to see just how far she could go. They needed to see what was happening inside her body when her quirk was pushed beyond its limitation. That was the only way they would find an acceptable answer.

He paused as her body lurched forward. Her eyes slid closed and she began to fall towards the floor. Houjo caught her before she could hit the ground. Chisaki pulled the gloves from his hands as he stepped out of the observation room

Just as he'd expected.

The girl was powerful. She had enough strength and skill to hold Houjo to a stand still and keep fighting at the same time. It was no wonder someone like Dabi had trouble with her. In the televised battle between Kagome, Bakugou and the League of Villains she'd countered Dabi strike for strike. She'd managed to push him back and hold him off of Bakugou—ultimately enabling their escape.

Chisaki wound one arm around her shoulders and the other beneath her knees. He should've known that she would've pushed herself far too hard. Even in the Sports Festival he'd seen just how much she'd put herself through to succeed. She had been the only student of Class 2-A but she'd competed as if her very life had depended on her victory.

The fact that they were intentionally attempting to inflict the fevers now was also part of the problem. She wouldn't stop until she'd gone far beyond what she could reasonably handle.

"I've already collected both samples but it looks like this one is going to be difficult to bring down." His colleague's gaze scanned her coolly. "If her temperature stays this high any longer then she might suffer permanent damage."

Chisaki pressed his palm to her forehead, "It's fine. Go ahead and get those results. I'll take her back and deal with her myself."

Her head rolled against his shoulder as he carried her off.

He had to admit that he was mildly surprised at how well she'd handled herself. He could hardly believe that Eraser ever told her that she had little potential.

It was strange how differently they saw her. As her teacher, Eraser had only viewed her as a risk; a liability that the school had to keep close tabs on. The man was cautious due to her connection to Shinigami. It was possible that he feared she'd follow along the same path as her father and kept her at a safe distance due to that.

Chisaki glanced down at her flushed features.

Conversely he only saw her strength. She was powerful, had an extraordinary amount of control over her quirk and was quite versatile in her usefulness. Healing, quirk boosting, financial gains. All of these were important. Training Eri had been the excuse he'd given her earlier but there was one more reason why he'd wanted her. One reason why he _needed_ her.

Whether Kagone realized it or not, she had effectively become a catalyst to Stain's ideology. She was a child born to one of the worst villains to ever walk their land. Yet she strived to save people and reflect the ideology Stain represented. Her background had led her to face adversity as well as the darkest aspects of their society.

Every hero and villain alike would be watching her—waiting to see what path she would choose for herself.

The girl possessed a similar charisma to Stain's. People were inadvertently drawn to her for one reason or another. The League had hoped to capitalize on the growing interest swirling around her, but he simply couldn't allow that. He could never allow a group with no clear goals or strategy to snatch her up. Her potential would be wasted under their guidance.

Chisaki made the final turn. He stepped through the threshold of her temporary room. Golden eyes slid towards the shogi board he'd left in the corner.

Then there was her adaptability. Most people would've caved and started breaking down as the realization of their own kidnapping settled in. Yet she was striving to understand him; or at least understand his intentions towards her.

Chisaki laid her upon the mattress.

The young woman's expression twisted as another shiver wracked through her body.

Kagome held power in both her body and her words.

He would capitalize on both. Before the month was out the Shie Hassaikai would be the undisputed ruler over the underground.

He wouldn't give her up.

Not to the heroes nor the League of Villains.

Chisaki pressed his palm to her forehead, "I have high expectations of you, Kagome."

At the end of it all, she would be his tool. Not anyone else's.

* * *

_Kagome sank onto her knees. She braced one arm over her mouth as the acrid stench of burning flesh filled it._

_Dabi._

_That was this man's name._

_She flexed her fingers. The shards that covered her arm fissured before shattering._

_She had to get in close. Otherwise those flames would burn her alive. He was a long distance fighter. He wouldn't want her getting near him._

_Kagome steadied herself, "Let me guess, you're here because Shigaraki decided that Katsuki's strength was worth the risk of attacking us head on."_

_Dabi's lips curled, "He wasn't the only target. You're on that list too, Higurashi." A twisted smirk spread over his features, "Now play nice and come along quietly. I'd rather not have to burn you."_

_So that was it. The reason why he hadn't gone for a kill shot yet. He needed her alive. More than that, he needed her capable of using her quirk._

_Her lips curved into a vicious smile, "Why don't you make me?"_

_His eyes narrowed at her._

_There was a certain thrill in facing someone stronger than herself. More than that was the fact that he wasn't underestimating her. Right now his eyes were fixed on every move she made. He wasn't going to leave himself open to an attack._

_To Dabi, she was a target. One that he couldn't afford to take lightly._

_That was something she could appreciate. She'd gotten so used to the sneers and thumbed expressions. Heroes didn't trust her. Society disdained her. Which just left them._

_She braced herself._

_This was not a fight she was willing to lose. Not ever._

Kagome woke with a start.

How long had it been since she last remember that night? The night when the League had attacked their summer camp and stolen them. The night she'd first felt acknowledged by someone, if only briefly.

Her vision blurred but a warm hand pressed against her forehead.

Chisaki?

"Looks like you're finally awake." His smooth voice intoned from somewhere above her. "I apologize for pushing you so hard but there was something we needed to test."

Her vision cleared. She could make out the image of his stoic expression peering down at her. However unlike before he wore no mask over his face this time. She could see the thin line of his lips and the slight furrow of his brows.

She pressed her hands against the back of his own.

"You were looking into the fevers, right? Kurono mentioned it a little." Although she held his hand there, Chisaki made no attempt to move it just yet. There was a strange form of comfort to his touch. This place was odd. Just an array of empty corridors, white walls and freezing temperatures. There were no decorations or any signs of life. The shrine was bad enough with its tomb-like presence but the Hassaikai's labyrinth was on another scale.

She knew no one and understood so little. They needed her yet they were wary of her. Chisaki wasn't someone she could trust, however just having someone _familiar_ near helped calm her nerves.

She felt like such a child for clinging to him. It was exactly what he wanted and she could only give it to him anyway.

He gave a noise of agreement, "You are correct. We'll need to do this a few more times to be certain of our result."

She gave a heavy sigh, "So I've gotta put myself out again?"

She spied the faint upward curve of his lips.

"Not today. Your body can only handle being broken down and restructured so many times. Too much and it'll break you." He took to his feet.

Her mouth dipped at the thought, "Sounds like something you learned first hand."

Chisaki didn't answer her that time.

Of course he wouldn't.

"Rest for tonight. We'll continue the tests tomorrow." He pushed onward as if he hadn't heard her.

She curled her fingers around his hand all the tighter.

"Chisaki," She took a second to straighten her thoughts. "Why do you really want me here? Because of my quirk or something else?" His explanation hadn't made much sense. Chisaki had just as much control over his own quirk. He could've easily trained Eri himself. So why did he need _her_?

She _needed_ to know.

He fell silent. Only that time a contemplative expression overtook his features. He was considering his answer carefully. She'd expected that much but what she hadn't expected was the softness of his lips upon hers once more.

Kagome froze.

That was the third time he'd gotten her!

Her brows dipped at the thought. Still, she needed to earn his trust. He wouldn't give her any leeway without it. In order to save Eri she would have to do whatever was necessary to get him to lower his guard.

She relaxed beneath his weight. Kagome shifted her free hand to the base of his neck. She kept her touch light, hardly pressing upon his flesh at all.

Chisaki pinned her other hand to the bed reactively. His tongue pushed at the seam of her lips once more. She closed her eyes.

This was necessary.

She had to earn his trust.

Kagome held him closer to herself. His palm tightened over her hand as his weight started to bear down upon her.

She was suffocating.

In heat. In guilt. In a feeling she didn't quite understand.

The image of a familiar face hovered in her mind. Could she do this? Could she really break this part of herself?

The next instant he pulled back.

"Will that satisfy your curiosity?" He bore a spark of sarcasm in his tone.

Her fingers flexed, "No." She answered before she could stop. "I think I need something more than that."

She hadn't clarified what she'd meant but his golden eyes flashed for an instant. The promise of sex lit behind that gaze for a second before it dissipated.

"We'll get to that when the time's right." Chisaki disentangled himself from her. "For now focus on your rest. I'll give you the results after the training is complete."

Kagome felt her lips quirk upwards, "Plan on giving me special treatment afterwards too?" She had to play the part. She had to draw him in. She couldn't let anything get in the way. Not even her own feelings.

Chisaki was intelligent but he wasn't infallible. He had his own set of weaknesses. Ones that she would use to her advantage if it meant saving an innocent child.

The fire returned in his eyes. It was subtle but it was _there_ ; causing her own body to heat in response. If he noticed the sharp flush she was sure to be painted upon her face then he didn't mention it.

"We'll see." Chisaki responded.

That they would.

* * *

Endeavor snorted.

"Useless bunch of idiots!" He slammed his fist against the wooden slats of the wall.

A runaway.

What a damn joke.

Kagome had never run from a fight before. Adversity wasn't something that she'd cave to so easily. Her spirit had been one of the strongest he'd seen in a work study student. The only real reason he kept her off the battlefield was to keep the League off her trail. He hadn't wanted to flaunt her in front of dangerous enemies.

The police had taken the blood sample he'd given them but only told him about her status _after_ he'd interrogated them. The idiots weren't even going to try searching for her. They viewed her as a lost cause.

A troubled teen that simply took to the streets to survive.

He slammed his fist against the wall once more.

"Like hell!"

He'd have to do something and fast. The trail that'd lead to her kidnapper would go cold if they couldn't catch any more leads.

Kagome had been fairly isolated as of late. Besides the students and staff of U.A. the only other people she'd be connected to were the ones from his agency.

None of them would've had the power necessary to subdue her so quickly. So it was likely the effect of some sort of drug. There was always the possibility of her having left of her own free will but her call to Midoriya said otherwise.

She'd been in danger. She'd realized her situation and had asked someone she trusted for help.

Her kidnapper likely was standing next to her at that moment so she wouldn't have been able to give too much information.

His brows furrowed.

Who would be able to get in that close and drop her guard? Who would've been able to slip her some sort of drug without her fighting back? The tea she'd made had tested negative for any substances which mean that it had to have been administered by another method.

He didn't like the implications that, that notion brought on.

"Endeavor," His secretary's voice interrupted his train of thought. "About Higurashi, the police asked us to list her as a low priority for now." Her lips thinned as she spoke, "However many of the others are concerned. What would you have us do?"

His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

That was right.

He had more options than to just simply wait here for a clue to drop on him.

"Make her rescue the top priority. Bring everyone in for this." He rose to his full height. "We'll separate everyone into teams and scour the city for anything that can lead us to her. Chances are it's a villain that hasn't made much of a name for themselves yet and wanted to use her to their advantage."

"Sir?" She cocked her head at him curiously.

"Higurashi is naïve but not stupid. If she didn't recognize the person then they couldn't have been too famous." He strode past her towards the exit. "Contact Nighteye as well. See about having him look into people who would've wanted her quirk and had the means to pull this off."

His fists tightened.

He wouldn't stand by like some helpless little fool. He hadn't clawed his way to the top by being passive.

He'd find that girl and bring her home.

That was his only job right now.

* * *

Midoriya glanced around his phone.

It'd been so quiet.

His arm twitched at the thought. Aizawa and All Might had asked them to keep the information regarding Kagome's disappearance quiet for now. They hadn't wanted the press to get wind of it. He could understand that much, but his heart kept twisting painfully in his chest. If this went public then the backlash both she and the school would face would be immeasurable. Any chance they'd have at rescuing her would dwindle into nothing. She likely wouldn't be willing to come forward if she felt as if society had completely given up on her.

His heart gave another hard squeeze at that thought. Had she started to think that way? Had she started to feel as if there wasn't any option left for her other than to disappear? He shook his head roughly.

No, that was wrong!

Kagome had asked for his help and he'd failed her.

If he'd only gotten there faster.

If he'd stopped by instead of calling.

If he'd just done _something_ differently then maybe she would still be with them.

Midoriya buried his face against the back of his hands.

Some symbol of peace he was turning out to be. He couldn't even save one person begging for his help.

The teen paused as his phone began to vibrate.

_Uraraka_

He swallowed thickly. He couldn't talk to her. Not like this. Not when he knew that he could hardly speak at all.

Midoriya let it go to voicemail

"I can't sit here." He bit into his bottom lip. "I have to do _something_." The question was what. Going to the shrine wouldn't do him any good at this point. The police along with other heroes had already been by there. If there'd been evidence then they would've picked it up by now. He supposed that he could search the town but where would he start? Kagome didn't have too many places that she would frequent. Even then he doubted that the person who took her would willingly let her stray close to her typical hang out spots.

They'd have taken her somewhere secluded. Somewhere they would have complete control over her. Somewhere both pro heroes and the League of Villains would have little hope of reaching her.

He scratched at his chin.

"So if I think about it this way, there are only a handful of groups today who have enough power to obtain a secured area like that. Not to mention that even if they did take her, they'd have to be willing to face Endeavor, the League and an array of other heroes if she were ever to be found." The answer had to be here somewhere. The phone call. Her request for help. The very lack of evidence. There had to be something buried beneath the clues she'd left behind.

"I need more information." His eyes slid towards his computer. First he would research. He didn't quite have his provisional license yet but once he got it he'd be given access to the Hero Network. More information would be available then. Until that time he would have to make do.

Midoriya narrowed his eyes at the screen.

It was time to investigate.

* * *

Todoroki threw himself onto his bed.

Nothing.

They'd scoured the forest, searched every inch of the property and even tried looking through the shrine all over again. They hadn't found a damn thing.

It was as if Kagome had simply vanished.

One day she was here and the next she was gone without a trace. About the only thing they knew was that she'd been in danger. Todoroki rolled to his side.

He didn't like this.

He didn't like not knowing if she were in danger or hurt. Anyone could've taken her and they were simply sitting here on their hands with nothing to go on. If only they had _something_ to point them in the right direction.

"I don't care what you have to do, just make sure you search every inch of the city!" His father's voice bellowed through the house.

He sat up.

Search?

Was he prioritizing Kagome's rescue? Todoroki shook his head. Of course he was. His father had hand-picked her to become his 'wife'. Although they'd both turned him down when he'd offered the suggestion, his father wouldn't give up that easily. That was one thing he was good at—being exceptionally stubborn. In this case that was probably what they would need the most.

Todoroki stepped out of his room. He made his way towards the sound of his father's harsh yelling.

"I don't give a damn if the police declined your request. Get in there and start figuring out what they know." Enji's tone grew sharp. "I hired you because you're good at that sort of thing now do your job!"

The sound of a phone being thrown against the wall echoed through the hallway.

Todoroki sighed.

This was also his greatest weakness. _His temper_.

The teen peered through the open doorway, "Did you find anything?"

Enji glanced up at him. His brows were set in a deep furrow and his eyes burned with righteous fury.

"No. We're being completely shut out by the police department. Any information on the girl is being sealed as we speak." He slammed his fist against the wall. "Damn it! Nighteye's agency is thorough but they take too long to gather information. We can't wait that long."

Todoroki paused.

Nighteye? As in All Might's former sidekick?

"Shouto, come with me." His father marched past him. "If we can't find any leads on her location then we'll start by investigating the people who'd want her."

His expression hardened, "You're talking about the League."

"They weren't involved in this one but it's possible someone connected to them realized the girl's worth and made a play for her on their own." He followed behind him as they made their way outside of their family estate. "Villains will stoop to anything to obtain power. Higurash is a walking source of energy that others can use for their own benefit. Figuring out who would have the power, money and strength to take her while the League was keeping tabs on her is our first goal."

"You think it was someone stronger than them?" That notion caused a tendril of ice to run down his spine. The League was powerful on their own. Shigaraki's decaying quirk along with Dabi's azure flames were nothing to sneeze at. Each of their members were highly ranked villains with individual kill lists longer than most organizations. If a group stronger than the League had taken her then they would have a great deal of difficulty getting her back. His lips dipped at the thought.

Where was she right now?

Was she terrified?

Was she hurt?

His chest clenched.

"Not necessarily. They'd just have to have the financial backing and a good strategy. As long as they have a place they can hide her indefinitely then it'll be hard for anyone to figure out who's taken her." His father snarled between gnashed teeth. "We need to narrow the list of suspects."

Todoroki blinked, "So we're canvassing people who'd want to use her quirk?"

The other male nodded, "Precisely."

He didn't like his father. He didn't agree with his methods nor his ideology. However there was one thing he couldn't deny.

Todoroki Enji hadn't clawed his way to the number two spot by being an idiot. If anyone could find Kagome, it would most likely be him.

His fists clenched at his side.

For her sake, he would do what he swore he never would.

It was his only option.

* * *

It was quiet.

_Too damn quiet._

"You sure the kid's here?" Dabi cocked his head over his shoulder. "Toga and Twice were supposed to check the Todoroki Estate, weren't they?"

He didn't like this.

There was no way it'd be this damn silent if the girl was here. There'd be _something_. A light on, some music, maybe even the television blaring. Regardless he couldn't imagine her being here with the overwhelming silence that suffocated the entirety of the shrine.

"According to the others she was not at any of the other locations. It's possible the school moved her into a safe house as a precaution." Compress trailed his fingers along the brim of his hat.

Dabi snorted, "Fat chance. They've been looking for an excuse to drop her." He brushed the pad of his thumb beneath his eye. He could still recall the night they'd taken her to their hideout. There was something about the kid that had seemed so strong yet fragile. He hadn't been able to place it until afterwards.

The image of her fever-flushed features and worn down smile resurfaced in his mind.

"Remember, Eraser was the one who'd assumed that she left with us willingly." He'd seen the conference as it'd played out. The man had asserted that Bakugou would never waver in his convictions while simultaneously condemning Kagome's softer nature. He supposed that the man hadn't intended on it coming across that way but neither they nor the public were convinced by his words.

To them, he simply reaffirmed that the girl was liable to break. That she'd eventually give up on following the path to be a hero and fall into bitterness and despair.

To the public, he confirmed the notion that she was destined to align with villains like themselves. That she would turn her back on society as they'd done to her.

It was a cruel twist, but that wasn't his concern at this point.

His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I'm checking inside. You go around back to make sure she's not hiding out somewhere." Dabi tucked his hands into his pockets.

He doubted that to be the case.

It didn't seem likely.

"I'll double check local reports as well." Compress sighed. "Chances are that if something _did_ happen then the heroes will likely try to suppress that information."

His fingers twitched at the thought.

Now that was something they couldn't allow.

They both stopped. Upon the doorstep was the all too familiar crisscross of caution tape—blocking off the shrine's living quarters.

"Compress!" He called to his colleague.

The other male froze. He glanced between the tape and his phone, as if in disbelief.

"Out with it, did you find something?" Dabi snapped. They couldn't have gotten here too late. It'd barely been a few days.

Compress passed the device into his hands, "She was labeled as a runaway early this morning. The police have listed her as a low priority." The male's voice turned serious. "I believe that we may have moved too late."

Dabi gnashed his teeth together.

Kagome was missing.

There were reports of her choosing to not attend U.A. this semester.

She was listed as a runaway by police this morning.

His eyes hardened, "The kid didn't run away. Someone stole her."

Someone had the balls to move in on the girl they'd targeted for recruiting. The ones responsible either had to be very stupid or very bold. At this point he was leaning towards the first option.

"Contact Shigaraki. Let him know that someone's got her, I'm going inside to see what I can find." He strolled towards the shrine. "Knowing the kid, she probably left something as a contingency plan."

He didn't wait for him to answer.

Dabi pushed his way into the home. As expected, it appeared abandoned. Dishes were left in the sink, two cups remained on the table where she would've sat and a feeling of death swelled through the house.

He glowered at the image of the two cups.

It wouldn't take much to get the girl to trust someone. Only a few words and a good enough disguise and she'd let just about anyone near her. That'd been evident by the way she'd spoken to him after they'd taken her.

He clicked his tongue at the thought.

Dabi made his way upstairs. The kid wouldn't have left anything out where just anyone could see. It'd be hidden. Somewhere only people she would have complete faith in could find. He stopped as he eyed the door he was sure to be hers. It was plastered with sketches and pictures all over its surface.

This had to be hers.

He stretched his hand out and opened it.

The young man took a moment to scan everything. Her sheets were freshly made yet books and drawing utensils were strewn about her bookcase and desk.

It couldn't have been too long since Kagome had disappeared. Since the report of her not attending U.A. had reached them, they'd known that something was happening with her. At first both he and Shigaraki simply assumed that she'd been on the verge of dropping out. Which would've made their job recruiting her that much easier. However that didn't appear to be the case.

Kagome wasn't here.

Toga and Twice both confirmed that she wasn't at any of her possible friends' houses either.

Which just meant one thing.

Someone else had taken her. That person most likely took her the night before news of her not attending U.A. hit the public. The school had to protect its reputation.

His lip curled at the thought.

"Figures," Dabi strolled towards her desk. Upon the surface was a simple sketchbook. Its cover and edges were well worn from use. Broken pieces of charcoal were scattered around everywhere and faint black smudges were smeared across the wooden surface. Had she been working on something before she'd been taken?

He flipped it open.

If they were lucky she'd have sketched an image of her kidnapper somewhere. Page after page, he observed the different images she'd drawn. Her friends, her mentors, even a few of her peers that she wasn't close to. Kagome had sketched them onto every page. Bakugou appeared to be her favorite person to draw. Nearly every other page had him on it. Moments when he was angry, moments when he was happy, even moments where he seemed content.

Dabi paused.

On the final page was a sketch he hadn't anticipated.

"Oh, it seems you left quite the impression." Compress peered over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed him enter in the house. The man continued, "To think she could draw you so well." His could practically picture his colleague's wide grin.

"Shut your mouth and keep searching." Dabi snorted. He glanced back at the picture she'd done of him. He was sitting on a windowsill, his head turned away and a slight downward turn of his lips. She'd drawn him with one of his legs propped up on the ledge of the window and his arm folded over his knee. There was something rather intimate about the image. Like a snapshot of his personal life had been drawn on the page.

He recognized this.

It was the night they'd brought her and Bakugou to the League's hideout. More specifically, when he'd taken her upstairs to be seen by their doctor. Her fever had been so high that it'd even concerned Shigaraki. She'd gained consciousness for a short time before their fight. During that time they had a simple conversation.

His jaw clenched at the thought.

She'd figured him out so damn quickly. It was kind of sickening how intelligent she could be. Provided that she didn't let her naive nature get in the way.

Dabi scratched at the skin beneath his eyes.

He needed to find her.

There were a few things he had to ask her. His eyes slid towards the image she'd drawn of him.

"Gotta give me something, kid." He spoke to himself.

There had to be something. He wouldn't walk away without a lead.

He couldn't.

The man paused at the sight of her slightly ajar drawer.

He pulled it open. Inside was just the typical supplies. Pencils, charcoal, erasers and a few scraps of paper she'd drawn on previously. His palm pressed at the bottom. The base tipped upward, revealing a hidden space beneath.

Dabi lifted it fully.

His gaze narrowed into thin slits.

This was it. This was the clue she'd left.

He withdrew the note. Unfolding it, a small coral-colored shard fell into his palm.

Was this from her Crystallize quirk?

Curious, he read over the letter she'd left behind.

_If you're reading this then that means that I'm either dead, missing or worse. After the League attacked the summer camp, I knew that they wouldn't be the only ones to try something like that. U.A. will constantly be under attack so long as I'm there. I'm not willing to give up on becoming a hero just yet but I did want to leave something behind. Something that might help you when you need it most._

_If anything ever happens to me then you can use that shard to detect trace amounts of my Crystallize quirk. It reacts to things that I've used it on. It only works within short range distances but you can use it as a beacon. If I ever do something stupid or get myself into trouble then you can use this to knock some sense back into me._

_You're the only one I can trust with this._

_If it ever fell into the League's hands then they would be able to find me no matter where I was. I'm trusting you, Tamaki. So have some faith in yourself. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for._

Dabi paused.

Tamaki? As in Amajiki Tamaki? They had a bit of information on him due to his position as one of the top student's at U.A. He'd been unaware that they'd been acquainted with each other.

He tucked the shard into his pocket.

No matter. They would work with what they did have.

"Let's go Compress." The man turned on the ball of his heel. "We've got what we needed. Now it's time to hunt."

That girl was their priority. He had his orders to bring her to Shigaraki. No one and nothing was going to prevent him from completing his mission.

Not even Kagome herself.

His lips quirked upwards as his fingers trailed along the edge of the shard.

"She handed us everything we needed."

 **A/n** : Okay now that we've got all the big players on the board, it's time to start winding things up a bit. Had to take a bit of time with this once since it kept leaning into harem territory which wasn't my intention. However I will make a few subtle changes here and there to the original plot.

For now, I want to showcase how Kagome affects the people around her. Her friends, her mentors, her peers and even her enemies.

Conversely I also want to highlight how their presence has changed Kagome in return. Bakugou inspires her desire to succeed. Todoroki and Midoriya both are invaluable friends that she relied on. Endeavor was that adult figure in her life that she desperately needed. Then Dabi filled the role of rival—someone who's pushing her to go beyond her current limitations.

They all have different intentions and parts to play but I wanted to at least get everyone on the board so to speak. There's still a few things I want to work out but in the end I've always wanted Kagome's true ability to be the way she inspires the people around her. Even the ones whom she sees as her enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Contradiction** _

Dabi scanned the jewel shard in his palm. Whoever took the girl was likely holding her in some kind of bunker. A place where they could have total control over who would come into contact with her as well as monitor her movements.

It was possible that they'd be keeping her isolated from current events, however there was only one way to find out.

"Let's make this interesting." Dabi's lips curled back in a vicious smirk. Azure flames collected in the palms of his hands. "The heroes want to protect their reputation. If it gets out that the girl was kidnapped then society will begin to panic."

He stepped towards the empty shrine, "We can't have them covering up their mistakes, can we?" Dabi swept his arm in a horizontal motion. The flames burst outward, engulfing the home in a single attack. "Let's see what happens when society starts to break."

He watched as the shrine burned. Azure fire flickered and grew, enveloping everything around it in its destructive heat.

They would leave no road for her other than the one to their doorstep. Whoever had her right now was bound to make a mistake. The heroes were going to panic and the public was going to demand answers.

All in all, they were in a slightly better position than anyone else to get her back.

"Did you find anything else?" He cocked his head over his shoulder; pinning his colleague with a curious glance.

Compress gave a confident laugh, "I do believe so. I took a moment to search some of her personal belongings and found this." The man pushed a small, black leather-bound journal into his hands. It looked old. Probably twenty years or more given the discoloration of the pages.

"The hell is this, a diary?" Dabi flipped it open. The handwriting was small yet sloppy. He could hardly make out the characters written on the pages.

"This belonged to Shinigami. It was the journal he kept while he lived here at the shrine." Compress fiddled with the brim of his hat. "He kept a thorough record of his life here. I do believe that there might be something in there that we can use."

Dabi paused.

Shinigami's journal?

Now that was something they couldn't pass up. The man had focused his attacks on their outer lying connections but it wouldn't be long before he confronted them directly. The man was oddly overprotective for being removed from his daughter's life for so long.

He tucked both the shard and the journal into his pocket.

"Let's go. The heroes will be here any minute." His eyes shifted towards the wall of azure flames. The shrine was already crumbling beneath the heat. Its wooden structure cracked and split, collapsing upon itself with a wretched groan. He watched as the remains burned to ash.

"Won't be long now before everyone starts talking about her." His eyes narrowed at the image of her home's destruction. "All we have to do is wait for the right opportunity. Then she'll be ours for the taking."

Compress shot him a quick glance, "Ours? Or do you mean _yours_?" The teasing note in his tone was palpable.

"Does it matter? She'll choose the League once this hits the public eye. She won't have any other choice." He turned on the ball of his heel. "All we've gotta do is be there."

Compress followed behind him.

"You're terrifying."

Dabi felt the corner of his lips quirk upwards at that.

Good.

* * *

Chisaki glanced at the charts.

It was just as he expected. Crystallize _was_ holding Black Abyss at bay. Whenever she exhausted Crystallize's power, Black Abyss would surface and cause havoc within her body. Just like with Shinigami in his youth, she was completely unable to control it.

He glanced towards Kurono, "Were you able to draw a sample from her?"

His colleague nodded once, "We managed to get a few. It'll take some time to create an antidote but we're already making progress."

Chisaki gave a noise of affirmation at that.

It was a start. A place where he could comfortably move forward from. Now that they knew for certain what they were working with, they could formulate a plan to improve Kagome's overall capabilities. It'd be near impossible to erase Black Abyss from her body without causing damage to her Crystallize quirk as well. So they would focus on creating a stopgap.

"I'll leave the rest to you," He pushed the results back towards the other male. "There's a few other things I need to check into."

"You're talking about Higurashi?" Kurono paused. "Are you certain it's wise to get so close to her? It could cause a few complications."

Kurono was not the sort of man who would question him or his motives. If he were asking now then it was because he truly felt concerned.

That was the double-edged sword of the method he wished to employ. To convince Kagome, he must first convince his own men.

"You needn't worry," Chisaki strolled towards the door. "We need the girl to trust us. There's only a handful of ways that'll happen."

Which was why he couldn't keep himself separated from her for long. He'd have to go back to her and finish what was started. It wouldn't take long for the girl to break. He'd just have to push her in the right direction.

"Be patient. She'll be choosing us before long. We just have to make her believe that we're her only option."

He pulled the gloves from his hands.

That was right.

He would convince her that he was her only option. That the Shie Hassaikai was where she belonged.

The heroes had abandoned her. Her friends couldn't reach her. The League would never find her. Right now, they were all she had left. To avoid the sorrow of despair and loneliness, she would choose them.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Stronger!

He had to get stronger!

Bakugou growled beneath his breath. He couldn't stop here. He had to keep fighting!

The teen lifted his palms towards the air. With a mighty cry, he blasted a plume of fire outwards. Scarlet lit up the sky.

More.

He needed more power.

Closing his eyes, the teen sucked a breath through his nose.

There was only way he'd be able to get Kagome back. He would have to make himself stronger than any enemy who'd gotten their hands on her.

That thought caused a sickening feeling to coil through his system.

The risks were so damn high. If the League of Villains hadn't gotten her then who did? Who would've had the power and strength to snatch her right out from her own home without a battle? Who would she have trusted enough to let near her?

She might've been naïve but Kagome wasn't a complete idiot. Once they would've tried to kidnap her, she would've fought with everything she had. She wouldn't have just given up.

"Keep fighting, damn it!" He blasted off another explosion—that time it caused his body to be pushed back by the force. He dug his feet into the ground, holding against the power that expelled from his hands.

The answer was clear.

If he couldn't find her on his own then he'd do the next best thing.

He'd break himself.

Over and over again, he'd push his body beyond its limit. He'd tear apart the very fabric of his being until it couldn't be broken anymore. Then no matter who he'd faced, he'd be able to bring her back to him.

"One more time!"

The muscles in his arms cramped painfully. His palms burned as he fought to keep control. He wouldn't stop. He'd keep going.

Knowing that idiot, Midoriya, he was probably already searching possible suspects. If anyone could find the bastards responsible than it'd be him. As much as he hated to admit it, Bakugou knew that Midoriya was intelligent. His analytical skills were going to be what they needed right now. While he searched for their culprit, Bakugou focused his attention on his own physical strength.

Knowing who'd taken Kagome and actually being able to save her were two separate things. He'd have to improve himself so that he would be the undisputed champion. He would have to surpass even those who'd thought to steal their friend.

So he would keep pushing himself.

He'd keep fighting.

He'd keep breaking.

He'd keep moving forward, until there was nothing left but raw power. He'd keep going until she was safe.

"One more!" Sweat gathered in his hands.

He was done failing her.

When next they saw each other, he would save her.

There was no other option left.

* * *

Tsukauchi scratched at the back of his neck.

There was something seriously wrong with this picture. The girl wasn't the sort of person who'd willingly join up with a villain group. Despite all the negative media attention she'd been receiving, reports from her teachers and her classmates had stated that she'd had a very gentle disposition. She hadn't wanted to hurt anyone.

So what'd happened between the attack on the summer camp and the second kidnapping? What'd changed in that time? Had someone just seen her ability from the televised battle between her and the League of Villains and decided that she would be worth the trouble of kidnapping? Or had this simply been a crime of opportunity? His gut twisted at the thought. No, that wasn't right. This had to have been planned.

"There has to be something." He spoke out loud.

This wouldn't be the typical trafficking case. Kagome had been targeted specifically. Most likely the kidnapper was after the use of her quirk. Plus with Shinigami making waves again, any villain would want her on their side to hold a bargaining chip over his head.

"Sir!" The door to his office flung open. "There are reports of the Higure Shrine being set on fire." His subordinate continued, "That's not all. Witnesses stated that they saw a man with a patchwork face leaving the vicinity."

Tsukauchi jumped to his feet, "The League?" A cold feeling settled over him. If they were getting involved then that could only mean one thing.

"They must know that she's missing." Which meant that they would be furious. This was going to turn into a three way battle if the League discovered the identity of her kidnapper first. They weren't just going to give up on her.

The detective threw on his coat. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at the picture of the young woman.

There was no way she'd left of her own free will. As a police officer it was his job to make sure she was returned to U.A.'s custody safely.

"Let's go to the shrine. It sounds like the League is issuing their own warning. If we're lucky we can catch a lead on their movements." He tucked his badge and gun into their proper places. "We follow the League and we'll find Kagome."

It was the best he had at the moment.

Where they were limited in resources and intel the League would be able to gather much more information. Their goal for now would be to observe them. Then when it seemed like they were going to make a move, they would grab the girl before Shigaraki could get her. That was their only option.

His eyes hardened.

"Just hang in there a little longer, kid."

* * *

Black Abyss.

Chisaki's words swirled around her mind over and over again.

"Are you sure that I even possess it?" She glanced down at her palms. "I mean, I know you're not lying but it just doesn't feel _real_." Kagome curled her fingers inward.

That couldn't be the case, could it?

Her quirk was Crystallize. That was the only power she'd ever possessed in her entire life. It'd been the only thing she'd ever known. The only source of strength she'd relied on. Her mother never suffered from the crippling fevers however she never strained her quirk to the same degree that she had.

"We cross checked all the results. It's evident that Black Abyss resides within your body. At this stage I don't believe that you can access its power." His golden eyes slid towards hers coolly. A faint shiver ran through her body. There was something about his gaze that left her feeling both cold and heated at the same time. Like a thrill of excitement mingling with a tiny bit of dread. He continued, "Crystallize has always operated as a healing quirk until recently when you developed its raw power. It's due to that healing nature that you're able to move at all."

The man pushed the results into her hands.

She could hardly make sense of the numbers in front of her let alone what they actually _meant_ in regards to her body.

"Currently Crystallize has been holding back Black Abyss. It serves as a barrier keeping it from causing damage to your body like what'd happened to your father in his youth." That got her attention.

"You knew about that?" Kagome's voice was far softer than she expected it would be. It was a bit embarrassing however Chisaki merely nodded once—not missing the query for an instant.

"Since his identity was revealed three years ago, it's been noted that Black Abyss used to have debilitating side effects on your father's body. So much so that he required a brace through his youth to be able to survive without harming himself or others." Chisaki sat closer to her. He folded his forearms over his knees, "In your case you inherited both quirks but Crystallize was stronger in regards to its sheer raw power. Due to that you were able to unlock its full potential and grow it into what it is today. However if you exhaust that power source then Black Abyss will resurface."

"Which will cause the fevers." Kagome finished for him.

That explained a lot more than she cared to admit to.

The fevers, the difficulty she'd had developing her quirk and the feeling of _illness_ that would sometimes overwhelm her if she wasn't careful.

Chisaki had suspected that after just seeing her quirk only once?

Her brows furrowed at the thought.

He was going to be a difficult opponent to overcome. He had his eyes on her twenty-four seven. There would be no escaping him without first earning his trust.

Kagome leaned over. She wrapped her palms around his briefly. A small smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she met his gaze.

"Thank you, Chisaki. Even if it was for your own reason, this has helped a lot." For now she'd do what she could. She wouldn't bank all of her efforts on a single plan. She would have to do something _more_ than simply grabbing Eri and running away. Her smile softened, "I'll do what I can to repay that favor."

Chisaki gripped her hands within his.

One moment she was sitting on the bed but in the next she found herself sprawled across it. A heavy weight settled over her as heated breath warmed the side of her neck.

Her face flushed the moment one of his knees began to push between her own.

Kagome leaned back.

A coil of nervousness made its way through her body. She had no idea what to do! Should she let him continue? It'd definitely amp up his trust in her but did she _want_ him to?

Her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists beneath his grip.

What should she do?

His mouth slanted over her neck. Kagome froze as her body heated all over again. It was so strange just how _strongly_ everything felt to her at the moment. His hands, his body, his mouth. It were as if everything he touched became engulfed in a raging heat—one that she didn't quite understand.

She turned her head to the side instinctively.

His teeth scraped against her flesh sharply. It didn't hurt but it caused her to clench her fists even tighter.

Kagome curled her legs up, bracing her thighs on either side of his hips.

Chisaki drew back.

Golden eyes pierced through her. He was holding himself back. Even now she could see the flash of desire in his gaze. Yet he drew away from her.

"We'll continue this later," Chisaki's voice dropped with the intent of a promise. "For now I have to take care of a few things."

"You'll be back tonight?" Kagome couldn't stop herself from asking even if she wanted to.

An unmistakeable glint of confidence flickered across his features for just a moment.

"I'll be back before you know it." She spied the faint uptick of his lips. "Just don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Had he just _teased_ her?

She sat up, "I make no guarantees!" After all, trouble seemed to follow her wherever she went. The young woman quickly ceased her train of thought before it could spiral.

Kagome lifted her head to meet his eyes directly, "Good luck, Chisaki." She flashed him a brief smile. It was a small gesture, but one she hoped would soften him.

The man peered at her with a contemplative expression. She knew what was coming. The only surprising part was how _cautious_ Chisaki was at the moment.

She took to her feet. Crossing the short space that separated then, Kagome lifted her chin to press her lips against his once more.

It only lasted for a second but she could feel him return it just as tentatively.

She drew back, "Do your best."

The bright spark of determination lit behind his eyes. She knew that look well. She'd seen it in Bakugou more times than she could count, but she'd also seen Dabi give her that same expression the night they met. It was a look cast from an iron will—a promise that their goals would not end in failure. It was a look she could put her faith in.

"I will."

* * *

Ash.

Everything had turned to ash.

The shrine, their memories and the hope they once shared in their youth.

Tamaki could only stare on in horror as azure flames billowed in thick pillars around the Higurashi estate.

"This can't be happening." He spoke the words before his mind could fully process what he was seeing. There was no way this was even possible. His heart stopped.

Kagome.

Where was she?!

Tamaki rushed forward through the thick crowd swelling at the base of the stairway. People stared on in a mixture of horror and disgust.

_Did she do this?_

_How horrible._

_I knew that girl was rotten!_

His eyes squeezed shut. They were wrong! Kagome wasn't the sort of person who'd do something like this. The fire was something else. It was a warning of some sort. Those azure flames could've only been made by Dabi, one of the members from the League of Villains.

"It wasn't her!" He yelled out. "She didn't do this!"

But, where _was_ she?

Dabi wouldn't have burned the shrine with her still inside it. The League _needed_ Kagome alive.

Had they taken her and burned the shrine to assert control? Or was she already gone by the time they'd showed up? There were too many questions and not enough answers. He needed _something_.

The teen paused.

A memory rushed to the forefront of his mind.

" _You know, I had a weird feeling recently." Kagome dipped her feet into the river's cool current beside him. Her eyes reflected against the azure monochrome of the water. "I kept wondering how mom used to be able to find me when I was a little kid. So I did a little experiment."  
_

_Tamaki lifted his head, "Experiment? That doesn't sound good." He prodded her shoulder with his index finger. "The last time you did that you nearly burned down the well house."_

_Her face flushed, "That was different! Besides, this doesn't require any fire!" She shoved a closed fist in his direction. "Look!"_

_Kagome uncurled her fingers. Within the center of her palm was a simple coral-colored shard._

_He peered at it curiously, "Your quirk? What does that have to do with how your mom always found you?" He wasn't understanding where she was going with this._

_The young woman gave a quick 'tsk' before shaking her finger at him._

" _It's_ because _of this quirk that she was able to find me! Look!" She opened her other palm. Another shard formed over her skin. As she brought her hands together, the two began to pulse and beat in rhythm—much the way a heart would. "See? They react when they're brought together! So long as I have a shard, she could always find me."_

" _That's pretty cool," Tamaki waited as she passed them over to him. They felt so warm to the touch. It was hard to believe they were just simply jewel fragments. They almost seemed to have a life of their own._

" _It's not just_ cool _, Tamaki. It's amazing! See?" She took to her feet, standing in the middle of the shallow river with a wide grin spreading across her lips. "Now I have a way of finding my friends if I ever get lost again! I can't hold shards very long but soon I'll be able to give you one too."_

_His lips quirked up into a smile, "You're something else."_

That was right.

She would've had the strength _and_ foresight to make a shard now. After the League's attack there was no way she wouldn't have been thinking about it. His feet carried him faster than he could think.

Tamaki shot up the staircase.

He didn't care that he was rushing into an inferno. He didn't care that this was likely what Dabi had wanted in the first place. All that mattered was that he located the shard. Kagome would've left it for him. There was no way she wouldn't have.

_He had to find it._

* * *

Chisaki scratched at the side of his plague mask.

He'd gotten carried away earlier this evening. Initially he wanted to test Kagome. He'd wanted to pry apart her sense of safety and see how it was that she truly felt. If she were merely attempting to earn his trust through physical measures, then she would've broken down. The reality of just how _far_ their so-called relationship could've gone would've crushed her. She was not the sort of person who could take sex so casually.

His eyes shifted towards his palm.

She touched him without hesitation. She allowed him access to her body without fear. There was nervousness but he could not sense the inevitable terror that he expected from her. She'd been willing to submit to him right then.

He flexed his fingers at the thought.

His plan was working more easily than he thought it would. It wouldn't be much longer now before he'd be able to twist her perspective and persuade her to remain with him of her own volition. Even if her friends did find this place and raid their compound, she would feel connected to him. She wouldn't risk leaving him.

That was what he needed the most right now.

Not just her loyalty but her absolute devotion.

The pieces were starting to fall into place as he'd wanted. There was just one exception to the game.

He turned his attention back to the television.

"The Higure shrine was set ablaze earlier this evening. It is believed that the League of Villains were responsible for this act. However as of yet there has been no information regarding Higurashi and whether or not she was inside the home when it was set on fire." The screen panned over the devastation. Azure flames curled around the estate in a wave of violent fury. Cinders fell from the sky as what was left of the shrine crumbled in upon itself.

Chisaki glowered at the screen, "Looks like we've got quite the fight on our hands."

They were starting to make their move. Burning the shrine was more than just an act of vengeance. Now all of the world would learn of Kagome's kidnapping _and_ that the League wasn't involved in this one. A massive search would be launched to find her. They were quite cunning if he did say so himself.

It was time he enacted a few countermeasures.

Most of the heroes would be running in circles as he'd left little evidence during their meetings. However the League and Shinigami himself were going to be the greatest threats. Those forces alone could tear apart the Shie Hassaikai if he didn't obtain Kagome's aid soon.

His fingers flexed at the thought.

"Looks like it's time we put our plan into motion." He gestured towards his companion behind him. "Kurono, let's get her set up with what we discussed earlier."

His eyes narrowed into thin slits.

Now the real battle would begin.

* * *

Mirio made his way inside Nighteye's agency.

He'd heard the news this morning. Both about the Higure shrine's burning and Kagome's disappearance. His eyes slid towards his phone. He hadn't heard anything from Tamaki since early last night. His friend had been close to the girl since their youth so he knew that this couldn't have been easy on him.

A nervous feeling coiled in his stomach.

Something wasn't right.

None of this added up.

He stepped inside the conference room where the others were already waiting for him. However there were more people than he'd expected.

"Endeavor?" His brows rose as he took in the other male's towering form.

"Ah, glad you made it in so quickly Mirio." Nighteye stood from his desk. "We were just about to start the briefing. Endeavor, if you would." He glanced at the other hero.

The male snorted, "Fine. Let's make this quick. I've got work to be doing myself." Azure eyes turned towards him. "Less than forty-eight hours ago Higurashi Kagome was taken captive by a villain. We're uncertain who has her but it's evident that they saw the value in her quirk." He gestured towards the image of the burning shrine upon the wall. "We presume that the League of Villains had returned to her home the night she was abducted with the intent of capturing her a second time. However since she was already gone, they decided to decimate the shrine."

"They probably wanted to send a message." Nighteye interjected into the conversation. "It was likely meant to put us on the defensive _and_ serve as a warning to whoever took her."

The cold feeling grew worse.

"So you're saying that we're dealing with multiple enemies." This couldn't be good. Kagome wouldn't be able to handle so many battles on her own. Not to mention they weren't even sure who had her at this point. There was an unending list of monsters that would see the benefit of stealing her.

"Time is not on our side on this one. We'll be battling public opinion as well as the League in order to find her." His golden gaze slid towards an array of profile images on the wall behind him. "There is one thing. We managed to narrow down the list to a manageable number last night. There are only a few organizations with members powerful enough to pull off a kidnapping of this scale."

The first picture was a man dressed in a green overcoat and a startling plague mask.

"The top suspect is a man named Kai Chisaki. His alias is Overhaul. As far as we know he's had no contact with Higurashi or the League but it's possible that he'd had his eye on her from a distance." Nighteye continued to explain. "He's with a branch of the yakuza that calls themselves the Shie Hassaikai. They've been involved in a number of drug distribution networks however they've never done anything that was explicitly illegal as far as we know. Our agency will spearhead the connections he has and whether or not he was the one who took Higurashi."

Endeavor stepped forward, "And I will check into the rest of the list, right?" There was an edge of impatience in his tone. "The girl is strong but she won't be able to hold out forever. The faster we move, the better." He turned on the ball of his heel. "If you don't have anything else to say then I'll be going."

Mirio waited until Endeavor brushed past him.

His brows furrowed.

Kagome was missing.

The League burned the shrine.

Kai Chisaki.

All of the pieces didn't make any sense to him.

What did they all have to do with one another? Where was she right now? Was she hurt? His heart clenched in his chest at the thought. He wasn't as close to Kagome as Tamaki but they'd spent a bit of time training together. She'd always had a passion for helping others. The true reason Aizawa kept her on wasn't because he was afraid of what she'd become. It was because he wanted to foster her growth in his own way. The real issue was the man had often been too sharp in his words. He'd wanted her to become stronger, in the process he forced her onto a path of questioning.

Mirio clenched his teeth.

He'd just sat back and watched it happen too.

He'd known that she was falling into a pit but hadn't been sure of how to stop it.

Some hero he was.

He couldn't even save one girl.

"Mirio," Nighteye dropped a palm onto his shoulder. "I know that this case is personal but you can't allow that to cloud your judgment." The man's grip tightened. "Remember, what can you do right now to help her? What can you do to bring her home?"

His fists dropped at his side.

"You want me to patrol the area and search for clues, right?" His eyes hardened.

Nighteye nodded once, "Yes. You were close with her. That being said you'll have the best understanding of her movements that day. I want you to start searching from the shrine and look into what she did that day. Trace back her movements and see who she could've come into contact with." His teacher's expression hardened, "If Chisaki is involved in this one then we'll have a fight on our hands to get her back. For now, we'll have to have faith in her ability to hold her own. Then, when the time is right, we'll bring her home."

Mirio nodded once, "Right."

There was no other choice.

Kagome was counting on them.

As a hero _and_ her friend, he couldn't let her down.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Tamaki sank onto his knees.

It wasn't there.

He'd search and searched and searched Amid the brightly burning flames and the acrid stench of smoke, he only found ash.

Dust slipped through his fingers.

The shard was gone.

If Kagome had left him one then it'd likely been taken by someone else. He clutched his fingers into a tight fist. Tears welled in his eyes as his heart began to wrench within his chest.

He was such a failure!

He'd been so caught up in his own training that he hadn't even thought about checking on her. If he'd just called or dropped by then maybe she wouldn't have gone missing. If he'd just done _something_.

Tamaki dropped his head.

Why did this always happen? She'd always been there for him. She'd always been the one to push him forward and give him encouragement. Once, _just once_ , he'd wanted to return the favor. So he'd worked so hard on getting stronger. He pushed himself beyond his limit and nearly broke his body over and over again. That way he could look her in the eyes and _say_ that they were equals. That he wasn't going to squander the gift she'd given him.

"Sir, are you alright?!" An Officer dripped down onto his knees next to him. "You're covered in burns. Come on, let's get you to a hospital."

Tamaki shook his head, "I'm fine. I don't even feel anything." Tears filled his eyes as he glanced down at the dust within his palms. "The only thing she ever gave me and it's gone. I can't find it."

The officer stopped, "She? You mean Higurashi?"

He nodded once, "A long time ago she said that she'd make a shard that could locate her position. I came here because I thought she would've hidden it." His body shuddered as hell continued to speak. "But it wasn't there. Everything just… turned to ash." He opened his palms, allowing the rest of the cinders to fall away.

"What's your name?" The man slung his arms over his shoulder as he lifted him to his feet.

"Amajiki Tamaki." His vision began to darken. "Kagome was… _is_ my friend…"

He could never forget that, or her for that matter.

His body lurched forward as his mind began to slip away.

He had to save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ Insomnia (Faithless Cover) as performed by 2Wei

_**Contradiction** _

He watched as Shigaraki scratched at his neck furiously.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Their leader's voice dropped into a low snarl.

Dabi leaned back against the wall, "Just as I said. Someone nabbed her first." He hated dealing with this part of his job. Shigaraki was prone to temper tantrums when things didn't go his way. Usually when he had a fit, someone always ended up dead.

"We didn't come back completely empty handed." He cocked his head towards Compress. "Found Shinigami's journal while we were there." He kept silent about the shard. It'd be easier to simply tell Shigaraki about it and let him handle things from here, however there was something that bothered him. It nagged at him, much like the sound of an instinctual screaming in the back of his mind. It was constantly there, droning on and on about the dangers of giving Shigaraki such a power over her. His fingers flexed.

Dabi continued, "What we know right now is that someone saw her and got in close enough to get her to drop her guard. She likely would've been unfamiliar with that person."

Compress picked up where he left off, "And it appears that they moved rather quickly. They must've been keeping an eye on her for some time to be able to pull that off."

It was the easiest answer they could come up with. The real question was who would've had the balls to move in on their territory. The kidnapper would've known that they'd be watching Kagome's movements. They would've been fully aware of the dangers of sniping her from them. So they would have to have some sort of extremely skilled task force capable of holding their own against them. A group of elite fighters able and willing to go toe to toe with the League.

Dabi tilted his head, "We need intel. We need someone that can gather more information." His fingers curled around the shard within his pocket. He'd need to do something more than just meandering around the streets aimlessly waiting for it to give him a sign. He needed _direction_.

"There are only a handful of organizations that can compete against the League as it currently stands." Kurogiri interjected into their conversation. "I'll narrow down the list of possibilities. Currently we're certain that Higurashi likely went missing within the last forty-eight hours. They'll have moved her into a safe location where she will not be able to contact anyone from the outside."

"Which will make it harder for us to find her." Spinner folded his arms over his chest. "They got us good this time."

Shigaraki's hands fell into his lap. Scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

"Did you know that this would happen?" The sharpness in his tone forced Dabi to pause.

He relaxed his shoulders, "Of course not. The kid was on the verge of joining us last time. The real reason why she declined was because she had that other brat to look after." He glanced at their leader. "Isolate her from them and she's as good as ours."

It was the truth.

The girl had been searching for answer—a reason to exist. In the last minute Bakugou had given her that during their fight. She returned to the heroes because she still had _hope_. By removing all of those interferences, she'd turn to them just as she'd done that night.

His brows furrowed.

Now someone else had figured out that strategy and was likely using it to their advantage. If his assumption was correct then they'd be attempting to inflict Stockholm on her.

"Our time is limited. If she's stuck there for too long then she'll choose to remain with them." He stepped forward. "You want her to join? We find the bastards with the balls to challenge us to a fight. Send a message to them _and_ her." He lifted his hand and curled his fingers inward towards his palm. "The League is the only place she'll find her reason for existing. We show them both that and she'll come with us easily."

Shigaraki's expression lightened, "I like the way you think."

Dabi snorted through his nose.

They had to find them quickly, otherwise this would all be for nothing.

His mind went back to the sketch she'd drawn of him.

He had a promise to fulfill.

* * *

Aizawa sighed, "Nothing here either."

He tugged at the restraints curled around his neck. It didn't matter what he tried. Every road led to a dead end. There were no clues, no evidence, not even the spark of hope that Kagome was nearby.

He glanced at the ground beneath his feet.

It was clear to see that he'd been far too harsh with her. The girl had raw talent and an ability that was useful to any she team she was paired with. The League had seen that much potential in her. Her main issue was her lack self confidence. He'd originally tried a 'tough love' approach to encourage her to strengthen her personality however his efforts had backfired on him.

She was now plagued with self doubt and a negative view of herself that he had to take responsibility for. Perhaps if he'd been more supportive from the beginning then she wouldn't have been targeted.

His gaze scanned the carnage of tipped over garbage and unconscious bodies.

Shinigami's visit had only reaffirmed his own sense of guilt in this regard. Both All Might and Endeavor had been correct. He _should've_ seen to her safety personally. As her teacher, it was his responsibility to ensure that she wouldn't be targeted by another—and possibly more dangerous—villain.

He was in a bind.

Aizawa tucked his hands into his pockets, "Just answer me this. Do you know who has her right now?"

The man before him writhed upon the concrete. He gave a pained moan and merely shook his head.

Dead end.

Just like all the other leads.

He gripped the restraints once more, "That's too bad."

He'd keep searching. He'd keep wandering the streets and hunting down clues until he found the answer he was looking for.

Kagome's kidnapping was his fault. The least he could do was bring her home.

Aizawa rose to his full height, "Gotta keep moving."

He had an entire city to canvas and not much time. His eyes slid towards the sun rising in the distance.

Only a few hours left.

* * *

Midoriya blinked.

His vision blurred as his mind began to wander. There weren't enough answers. Even though he'd limited the list to three groups, none of them seemed to match. There wouldn't have been any reason for Kagome to have come into contact with any of them.

His gaze slid towards the article he had currently pulled up. An image of the Higure Shrine being engulfed in azure flames was blasted across every headline image. The League was issuing a message. They were declaring war on both the unnamed kidnapper _and_ hero society. They wouldn't be able to keep her disappearance under wraps.

His lips dipped at the thought.

"Okay let's think about this another way. _Why_ would they want her? What use would her quirk serve? So far most people only think she has healing abilities and a wide range of offensive and defensive techniques. There aren't many who know about the quirk boosting." Midoriya scratched at his chin.

It didn't make sense.

There were plenty of people who had healing quirks. So hers alone wouldn't have been enough to garner anyone's attention. Which meant that the person responsible might've somehow found out about the monetary value of the shards she produced.

That notion caused his stomach to twist a little.

Healing. Wealth. Power.

These were all things every organization would need. She was a jack of all trades that would serve as the basis of operations for any group.

The teen paused as he glanced at another headline marked to the side.

_Shinigami's Daughter Missing – Kidnapped or Gone Rogue?_

No.

Now it all made sense.

Shinigami. Kagome's disappearance. The Lack of evidence.

Everything was connected.

Whoever had taken her had _wanted_ society to question her actions. They _wanted_ people to turn on her. If Kagome felt as if she were being treated as a villain and abandoned by society, then she would be less willing to come forward even if she _did_ escape.

He lowered his hand, "They want to isolate her."

A cold feeling settled over him.

He had to call All Might. He had to _tell_ him. Maybe he would have more advice on where to go from here.

Midoriya glanced at the screen, "Just hang in there. We'll save you."

His eyes hardened at that.

They had to.

* * *

Chisaki peered at the screen, "So it looks like the League has finally figured it out." He watched as the shrine crumbled in upon itself.

"Sir, what should we tell her?" Kurono cocked his head to the side curiously.

He waved his hand in a placating manner, "Nothing. For now keep her isolated from the current events. If she finds out that the shrine is gone then she'll completely shut down." He curled his fingers in towards his palm, "We need to break her but not destroy her completely."

So far his plans were going fairly smoothly. He hadn't anticipated on her being such a willing participant however he assumed that the stress she'd been under was finally beginning to affect her. Kagome was no longer bound by the laws of society. She was beginning to realize this as well.

There would be no rescue.

There would be no escape.

The only thing she would have left would be the Shie Hassaikai. He'd make sure of it.

Kurono tucked his arms into the sleeves of his coat, "Will you be returning to her tonight?"

Chisaki nodded once, "Yes. The more time together we spend, the more attached she'll become."

"Which is what we need." His colleague finished for him. "How long do you think before phase one is complete?"

He sat back, "That depends entirely on her. With her current progress, I'd say that it should only take a matter of a week or two before she starts to accept us fully." In the mean time he would need to keep her as far from the League of Villains as possible. He was unsure of her connections to them. There was always a chance that one of them could slip past their defenses and extract her from their hold. He would need to make sure that, that didn't come to pass.

Chisaki took to his feet, "I'll leave you to handle work with the antidote. It won't be long before the League _and_ Shinigami start narrowing their search. Having a counter for Shinigami's quirk will be our top priority for now."

"Understood." The other male responded quickly. "Shall I make arrangements for Higurashi to meet with Eri?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about that. I'll supervise their interactions personally." His eyes thinned dangerously at the thought. He couldn't allow the girl let anything slip to Kagome. The woman would not stand by and watch as an innocent child was being tortured. He could only twist her perspective if he was able to monitor their interactions at this point.

Conversely, allowing Kagome to spend time with Eri would likely limit the chances of the girl trying to run away from them. She'd gotten determined to flee from their stronghold. He'd already gone through five different caretakers. If she were to be placed under Kagome's care then she would likely become more content.

He'd have to rethink his approach to this situation.

"You keep an eye on the League's movements. I'll take care of Kagome." He pulled the gloves from his hands and slipped them into his pocket. "We can't allow anyone to interfere. We're at a crucial point in our plan."

He wouldn't risk _anything_ getting in the way.

His gaze hardened as he stepped out into the empty corridor.

He'd talk to her later tonight. Before anything else, they would need to know her _exact_ connection with the League of Villains. The reaction from them had been too strong—too ferocious for it to simply have been a warning.

_It was personal._

The question was _who_ was sending the message at this point. Was it Shigaraki? Or someone else entirely?

His brows dipped at the thought. Villains were even more difficult to handle than heroes. There were no limitations to the things that they would do to get what they wanted. Clearly, someone from the League desperately wanted Kagome.

His fingers flexed.

He'd have to fix that.

* * *

Kagome peered down at the shogi board. Her brows dipped into a sharp furrow as she eyed the pieces.

"Ah, no good!" She scratched at her hair in frustration. "I _still_ don't know how to get around that damn move!" She'd spent the last several hours trying to understand the game. The more she knew about her opponent, the easier it'd be to predict his moves. Chisaki's intelligence was damn near terrifying. So trying to best him at shogi was the test run. If she could get a grasp on how he formulated his strategies then she could counter him. It sounded so simple on the surface but Kagome knew that he would be a difficult opponent to beat.

Her gaze slid towards the door.

The faint echo of his footsteps resounded through the corridor outside. It seemed as if he were alone this time. That in itself wasn't unusual. However what _was_ strange was the heaviness to his steps. Intimidation was stitched into the very fabric of Chisaki's being. There was nothing about him that was soft or that could be misconstrued as kind. He was an entirely different sort of existence. The only one that even remotely resembled his type of intimidation was Shigaraki but even then it was a little bit different. Shigaraki was impatient and had the disposition of a spoiled child. Chisaki was calm, cool and collected. He was the very personification of cold intimidation.

Her eyes slid towards the shadow that filtered beneath the open slit of the doorway.

Chisaki seemed _upset_.

At least that was what she figured. There was only one way she'd find out for sure.

She watched as the door opened. His silhouette entered into the room they'd provided her without so much as a knock.

Her lips curved upwards, "Feeling bold today?"

The man paused mid-step. He'd already dropped both the plague mask and his more subdued face mask. So she could spy the corner of his mouth dipping downwards at that comment.

"You could say that." His gaze slid towards her. She could feel his eyes lowering to her neck, spying the dark bruise he'd left upon her flesh from their last encounter.

Kagome felt her face heat despite herself, "You really didn't hold much back last night, did you?" She brushed her palm over her neck. "It'll be a few days before this will go back to normal."

He lifted his brow at that, "You can't use Crystallize to heal yourself?"

The young woman shook her head as he took the seat across from her.

"No. After what you told me, I suspect that Crystallize is putting most of its power towards holding Black Abyss back. So any other injuries I sustain have to heal the normal way." She curled her fingers in towards her palm. "Although I do tend to have a slightly faster recovery time than most people."

Chisaki kept silent. He threaded his fingers together over his lap. There was something he wasn't saying yet. Something that was bothering him.

It was strange just how easily she was starting to pick up on the subtle shifts in his moods. They hardly spent any time together. Maybe that was because of the intimacy they'd shared in the past few days? Her face grew even warmer at the thought.

The image of another resurfaced in her mind.

_You know it's useless, don't you?_

His words had been sharp, but he hadn't been wrong either. The flush in her face began to fade away.

Her dreams.

Her hopes.

Her future.

They'd all been predetermined. Even if she wanted to go back to U.A., it'd be nearly impossible for her to do so. By now there were likely articles flying all over the place, blasting assumptions of her abandoning the path of justice. Heroism had always been about more than simply capturing bad guys. It was a way of life. The child of a villain was never supposed to have stood a chance.

She'd always been the anomaly.

Both he and Chisaki knew that.

That was why they both targeted her. She was useful but if that usefulness ever dried up then she'd be back in the same position that she was before—abandoned, forgotten and left to flounder in the streets.

Her fingers twitched at the thought.

_She didn't want to be alone._

Kagome paused as his voice interrupted her train of thought.

"What's your connection to the League of Villains?" Chisaki's question was direct. His eyes pierced through her as he spoke.

She stopped, "The League? Now that's an unusual question."

Why was he asking now? Had they done something? Her mind went back to the night of the assault on the summer camp. She couldn't really say that she didn't have _any_ ties them but she also couldn't say that they were allies either.

Kagome brushed her palm over the back of her neck, "It's pretty much what you saw on the news. They wanted my quirk and decided that they could convince me to join their cause."

It was frustrating to know that she was being pegged by both heroes and villains alike as someone who'd turn on her ideals easily. She didn't like the fact that they all thought of her as so feeble minded. She swore to herself that she would never take a life. She wouldn't be the same as her father. Even now she would stand by that. Not the League nor Chisaki would convince her otherwise.

His gaze sharpened, "Then you declined them."

"Of course I did." She crossed her leg over her knee. "You really think I'd willingly join a villain group after what my father did? How foolish do you think I am?"

Okay, so maybe that wasn't quite the right question. She _did_ invite him into her home and allowed him to drape his arm over her. Hell much of this mess was _because_ she'd been stupid. If she'd just exercised even a _modicum_ of self-preservation then none of this would've happened in the first place.

Kagome sighed, "In any case, I haven't had any contact with them since the night of the attack." She met his gaze curiously. "Is there a reason why you're asking though? I can assume that they've figured out that I'm gone by now and probably did something rash."

Had they figured out where they were? Was it possible Shigaraki had already discovered who'd taken her?

She wouldn't deny the small flicker of hope that lit within her chest.

Chisaki came to stand beside her, "They've left us a message but I do not think they know where you are." His hand gripped at her chin. The pad of his thumb pressed against her jawline. "They will not find you." His words were spoken with a finality that caused her to shiver. "The heroes cannot reach you. Your friends won't hear you."

His message was clear.

_There was no hope of escape._

Even if she did, the only place she could go to now was the League of Villains, which was the furthest thing from what she wanted.

How many heroes would honestly be willing to hear her out at this point? How many would've assumed she'd just abandoned her life in favor of the path to villainy? Society had already given up on her. It wouldn't take much to convince everyone else the same. Even Aizawa didn't have much faith in her at this point. Her heart gave a painful twist at that thought.

Kagome shook her head, "No. I won't believe that." It was meant more as a response to her own thoughts but Chisaki narrowed his gaze at her all the same. "I have people waiting for me to come home. They aren't the type who just _give up_. Even if society has decided that I've turned villain, I _know_ that at least they'll be there for me."

Bakugou, Tamaki, Midoriya and Todoroki were among the few people she considered her friends. None of them accepted defeat easily. Especially not Bakugou.

Her eyes hardened, "So you can hold me here as long as you like, but I know that they won't give up." She wasn't supposed to be doing this. She was supposed to be _earning_ Chisaki's trust, not egging on his suspicions. She'd screwed up.

Kagome sighed through her nose, "The fact of the matter is that I'm here right now. You need me to help you with Eri so I'll fulfill that promise." It was only minor damage control at this point, but it was better than nothing.

He encouraged her to stand.

She followed his silent request, stiffening as his arm slid around her waist and pulling her completely flush against his chest.

"You bear such a strong hope. You truly believe that you friends will come save you, don't you?" His fingers shifted towards the base of her neck, pulling her in towards him.

She held firm, "Hope isn't that easily broken, Chisaki."

Her back hit the wall behind them. She felt his mouth lower towards her as his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"I wonder just how long that hope of yours will last." His lips slanted over hers harshly. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth with a force that still shocked her.

Kagome gripped the fabric of his shirt.

She wouldn't break.

She wouldn't let him defeat her.

Her eyes slid closed as she allowed him to take over for the moment.

She'd give him this much. She'd let him think that he'd gotten one over on her but she wouldn't lock away her hope just yet.

Her fingers curled even tighter as he lowered his mouth towards her neck. She sucked a breath through her nose at the sharp feeling of his teeth scraping against her flesh.

She wouldn't give up.

Not now.

Not ever.

* * *

Tsukauchi glanced at the young man bound to a hospital bed. Burn marks had scorched his body. Thankfully they weren't very bad but it'd be enough to keep him bed-bound for a few days.

"How're you feeling?" He tried to start the conversation normally.

Tamaki peered up at him. Despair clouded his features. He'd seen that look so many times. In his career he had to deal with cases involving those who'd been kidnapped and murdered. The absolute despair the families felt when they received the news had always been hard to watch. This would be no different.

The only exception was that he was _determined_ to bring Kagome home alive.

_They all were._

"Useless." Tamaki spoke softly. "Utterly useless."

His lips pressed into a thin line at that.

Clearly he was taking her disappearance horribly. Tsukauchi sank into a seat next to him.

"You're not useless." His gaze hardened as he leveled a sharp glance at the teen. "You charged into that shrine looking for something, right?" Any normal person would've run away at the sight. Most of the crowd had kept their distance but this kid had charged past their barricade and ran straight into the inferno of azure flames. He'd clawed at the debris and searched through the burning rubble—as if determined to find something that they could not.

Tamaki paused.

_Bingo._

Looks like his assumption had been correct.

The young man stared down at his lap, "She said… that the shards could find her." His voice was frighteningly weak. Had he spent that much energy fighting against the flames?

Tamaki continued, "She said that she wanted to give me one. After the attack on the summer camp, I thought I might find one in the house but…" Tears began to dwell in his eyes as his voice choked off.

Tsukauchi dropped a heavy palm onto his shoulder, "Take your time, kid."

The teen sniffed. He used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall.

"The shard wasn't there. I think they took it. I think that was why they burned it down." His fingers flexed. "Kagome's Crystallize quirk reacts to itself. So if someone has just a single shard, they can use it to locate her."

His heart dropped.

Through his investigations he'd learned that she was a smart kid. There was no way Kagome _wouldn't_ have had some sort of backup plan in mind in case she were to have been kidnapped a second time. She _would've_ left something behind for her friends to find her. Something that only the people closest to her would know about.

Tamaki's head dropped, "I failed. If I'd just gone there in time then maybe…"

The detective cut him off, "You did good. There's no way any one of us could have predicted someone else coming in like that." His expression softened as he flashed him a reassuring smile. "It's because of you that we now have a lead. We now know that the shards can be used as a tracking device."

Although that put them at a slight disadvantage. Had Dabi discovered one of these shards and then burned the shrine to cover the evidence? If so then they would need to move even more quickly. Who else would have a shard? Who else had she given one to?

His mind went back to the fight at Kamino Ward. He watched the news feed of the battle after he'd gone home that night. Kagome had passed something to Bakugou. His quirk had become massively powered up afterwards. Had that been a shard? Did he still have one now?

Tsukauchi scratched at his chin.

He needed to talk to him.

He took to his feet, "I know how difficult this must be for you, Amajiki." The boy hardly reacted to the sound of his name. "She's your friend. So I know that more than anything you just want to bring her home, but remember, you have to focus on _yourself_ first before you can help anyone else. Take some time to heal. You can't push your body so hard."

At the very least he could do this.

To keep the kids from pushing themselves too far, he'd reassure them as best as he could. That was his job, wasn't it?

He was an officer of the law.

It was his duty to see that girl home safely.

He'd make sure of it.

* * *

Mirio scratched at the back of his neck.

"This one's no good either." It seemed that every lead he found just took him directly into a dead end. It was almost as if Kagome had just simply vanished off the face of the Earth. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

He hadn't heard anything from Tamaki either.

All of his calls went straight to voicemail. Not to mention the fact that the shrine had been burned down by the League of Villains.

Had he gone to the shrine?

Now that was something that frightened him.

Mirio strolled through the crowded streets. His patrols had taken him closer and closer to the old Higurashi Estate. Now that the shrine was gone, people were simply gathering to get a good look at the devastation left behind.

"Did you hear about that Higurashi girl?" A young woman whispered to the elderly lady next to her. "They say that she was reported missing the morning the fire broke out. Apparently she's a runaway or something."

The older woman gasped. She placed her palm flat against her chest as wispy, graying hair fell into her face.

"Oh my, do they think she's gone with a villain group? I mean that young child was being targeted so heavily before." There was an edge of pity in her tone—much the way a grandmother would tut at her grandchild. "I do hope that girl hasn't gotten herself into anything she will regret."

He kept silent.

Regret.

There seemed to be plenty of that going around already.

Kagome had been the backbone of inspiration for all of them. She'd supported them and held firm even in the face of death itself. Very few people could handle being kidnapped by a villain and then ostracized by society, yet she did. She kept fighting. She kept trying to chase her dream of being a pro hero. One that would rescue as many if not more people than the amount her father had killed.

She'd wanted to atone for her father's sins.

Mirio stopped.

He couldn't let the regret take hold right now. He needed to _focus_.

The young man slapped his palms to his face. The women swiveled their heads to him and stared in shock as he kept hitting his cheeks.

"Argh, no more of that!" Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help Kagome. He had a job to do and he was going to see it through. Sucking a breath through his nose, Mirio plastered a wide smile upon his lips. "Sorry to bother you but would you ladies be willing to answer a few questions? You're not in any trouble."

They cast him a concerned glance but the younger of the two nodded once.

"You're a hero aren't you?" She queried with a slight upward tick of her brow.

Mirio nodded enthusiastically, "Of course! Just call me Lemillion. I'm currently doing a work study with Sir Nighteye's agency. He asked me to do a few patrols out here but there was something I was curious about."

The women shot each other a look.

He pushed forward, "Would either of you happen to know if anything suspicious had been happening before all of this? Like someone hanging around the shrine or any new faces wandering around?" It was a small step, but necessary all the same.

The younger of the two nodded, "Well I don't know how much it'll help but a couple of days ago I saw a young girl running from her father. She darted into the forest right over there." She gestured towards a small pathway that'd been cleared recently. "I thought it was strange but I'd never seen either of them near here before."

"Could you describe what they looked like?" Maybe this could be the lead that they were searching for. If so, that'd make them one step closer to finding the person responsible for taking Kagome.

She stopped, "I didn't see much of his face but the man was wearing this absurd plague mask." Her eyes thinned as her voice dropped. "He looked like trouble so we didn't get involved in it. However the young girl he was following had darted up that path right there. I believe that it's one of the nature trails that lead right up to the shrine."

Mirio sucked a breath between his lips.

Now it made sense.

Plague Mask.

There was only one villain that would wear something like that, but who was the girl?

"Would you happen to know what the girl looked like?" He needed more information. He doubted that it was Kagome. The women were locals. As such they would recognize Higurashi and wouldn't have referred to her as such. It was someone else.

"Ah she was a tiny little thing. Couldn't have been older than six by my estimate." The older of the two charged into the conversation. "She was wrapped up in bandages and had long, white hair. We didn't see much else though."

They glanced at each other once more.

"You don't think Higurashi got involved with them, do you?" There was a genuine edge of concern in their tone as they spoke with one another.

"It's possible. She always did manage to get herself tangled into all sorts of situations. That young lady has the heart of a lion but the instincts of an insect."

Mirio gave them a quick bow of appreciation, "Thank you two so much. This has been incredibly helpful!"

Now they had a lead.

He now knew a man wearing a plague mask had been spotted chasing a girl up to the shrine. If their information was correct then that was likely Overhaul. The real question was who was this girl the women were referencing and what importance did she play in all of this? Had Kagome gotten involved in their spat to protect an innocent child? It was probable. She wouldn't have left a defenseless child on her own. She'd have wanted to protect her.

Mirio turned on his heel.

He had to call Sir Nighteye.

Their suspicions had just been confirmed.

Overhaul _did_ make contact with Kagome the day she went missing. Now they just had to figure out if he was the one who took her and for what purpose.

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

He had to reach Tamaki too.

Their investigation as just starting to get going.

* * *

" _What the hell is this?" Bakugou narrowed his eyes at the young woman standing next to their home room teacher. First he dropped a surprise quirk test on them and now this?_

_He was getting pissed off._

_The other teen glanced between him and Aizawa cautiously, "Are you sure that this is alright?"_

_The older male rolled his shoulders, "It's fine. Just don't go overboard. Besides it's best if they learn from firsthand experience."_

_She looked towards him once more, "If you say so." Her expression hardened as she addressed him directly. "You're Bakugou Katsuki, right?"_

_He snorted through his nose, "What of it?"_

" _I'm Higurashi Kagome. I guess you could say that I'm your upper classman." She flashed him a short smile. "I'll be the one to train with you today."_

" _I don't need any of your help. Why don't you just move along, you damn extra."_

_Her brow twitched but the smile never left her lips._

" _Extra, huh? You might not be wrong about that." She stepped closer to him. "But if you really want to prove your point then why not go through with this? The more you complain about it the more I think you just want to cover your own weaknesses."_

_His teeth clenched, "You're on!"_

He woke with a start.

That'd been the first time he'd ever met Kagome. Aizawa has wanted them to do a practice match together and he'd been less than keen on it. Kagome on the other hand, well she never gave up. She'd goaded him a little until he'd bee too furious to turn her down. In the end that fight had been the most fun he'd ever had. Kagome had been surprisingly strong. She never gave him an inch and it'd been the only fight he'd ever truly lost.

That was the day he learned firsthand about Kagome's tenacious spirit.

The teen paused at the sound of a harsh rapping on his front door.

He blinked.

What the hell? They weren't supposed to have any visitors today. His brows dipped at that thought. He had to get back to training anyways. He couldn't just sit around and do _nothing_. Not while Kagome needed him.

He stepped forward and flung the door open.

Bakugou glowered at the detective standing on his doorstep.

"What the hell do you want?" He'd spoken to the man before. It was after the Kamino Ward incident. He'd taken Kagome into a separate room where they'd both been interviewed about what'd happened.

Tsukauchi.

That was the guy's name.

The man glanced down at him, "We had a few questions for you, actually." There was a slight edge to his tone as if he were concerned of how to breach the next topic.

Bakugou held the door open wider, "What're you just standing around for? Get your asses inside."

He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He had more training that he had to get to. He couldn't just turn them away either. So he'd deal with them as quickly as he could. The faster they got the hell out of his house, the faster he could refocus on what he really needed to.

He had to get stronger.

Stronger than anyone else.

Kagome was counting on him. He wasn't about to fail her now. Not after everything she'd done to save his ass.

Tsukauchi and his partner stepped inside.

"I apologize for barging in like this unannounced. However we came across new intel that might be of use."

That got his attention.

Intel?

"Out with it." He needed to know which bastard's neck he needed to wring. He needed to know which villain he had to destroy. He wouldn't stop until he did.

Tsukauchi's expression hardened, "We were informed that Higurashi's shards may possess unique properties. As such we were under the impression that she may have given you one of these shards."

His shoulders stiffened, "What of it? You sayin' that you need the shard?"

"Bakugou Katsuki," The man's tone sharpened. "We believe that the shard she gave you could be the key to finding her. Will you allow us to use it?"

Key?

His gaze widened.

"What the hell do you mean?" He never heard of this before. He knew about the quirk boosting potential. Hell, he never let it go since the day she'd given it to him. The effects varied depending on their proximity. The closer he was to her, the more powerful the shard became. Now it was hardly a short boost in power. Ever since their separation it'd gotten even weaker.

His brows furrowed.

He didn't like this.

"We were informed that the shards react to one another. It can be used as a location device. Although it's not fool proof, it is a method of figuring out where she's been taken." Tsukauchi met his gaze firmly. "Will you allow us to use the shard to find her?"

His fingers flexed.

It was their only chance to figure out where they'd hidden her. He could just hand it over and let the police handle things from here but… Bakugou clenched his fists.

He wanted to save her on his own. He didn't want their help.

"Fine." Bakugou reached into the collar of his shirt. "I was planning on using it later but if you say that you'll be able to find her with it, then here." He plucked the shard from the chain he'd attached it to. It sucked, but ultimately this was about something _more_ than just his own ego.

He'd still keep training but if the police could bring her home faster than so be it. Right now all he wanted was for her to be _safe_.

"Now get your asses out there. I won't be so nice the next time we meet if you don't have her with you." He turned on the ball of his heel. "Just so we're clear. I'm only giving it to you because it'll be faster this way. So be quick about it. The longer she's trapped out there the worse it'll get for her."

He'd already seen the damn headlines.

_Higurashi the Villain! Daughter follows in her Father's Footsteps!_

_Is Villainy Genetic? How Nature Caused Higurashi to go Rogue!_

_The Expected Outcome: Daughter Joins Shinigami in a Reign of Terror!_

That'd been blasted everywhere. It was the only thing anyone was talking about ever since she'd gone missing and the damn media got wind of the shrine being burned down by the League of Villains. Thus far most of society was under the impression that she'd left with the League but reality couldn't be any further from the truth.

Bakugou scowled at the detective, "You've got one shot. Don't screw this up."

He didn't give a damn about offending the man. The only thing he cared about was getting Kagome home. It didn't matter if the world turned against her. It didn't matter if society labeled her as 'irredeemable'. _He_ knew the truth about her and he would never give up on her.

_Never._

* * *

Chisaki tugged at the cloth of his gloves.

"Where are we going?" Kagome fell into step beside him. He could feel her gaze upon his back as they wound their way through the underground labyrinth of their headquarters.

"To see Eri. We'll be starting her training today." He cast her a quick glance over his shoulder. "I'll be keeping the both of you under close observation for the time being."

He couldn't quite trust her yet.

His plan to sway her to his cause was beginning to work. However there was a still a strong flame of hope that burned within her. Until that was extinguished, she would never truly fall into his trap.

He would have to seal off every last possibility of escape for her. He needed her to see him as her only true option. He would have to erase both the heroes and the League of Villains. So long as she felt attached to either of them, she would continue to cling to even a vague semblance of hope.

His lips thinned at the thought.

So far the media was doing most of his job for him. All he'd have to do is slowly expose her to society's shift in tone. Once she realized that she could no longer become a hero, she would turn away from society altogether.

Which would just leave the League of Villains to deal with.

"Chisaki," Kagome's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Everything alright? You've kinda had this terrifying look on your face for the past few minutes."

Her brows furrowed as she peered up at him cautiously.

It was strange that she could stand next to him like this. He had kidnapped her. By all accounts she should loathe his very existence. She should _revile_ his very presence, yet here she was, still standing next to him and treating him as if he were simply a normal person.

She was definitely a strange person.

The young man curled his arm around her waist, "Don't worry about it. I was just figuring out a few things."

Namely her.

"Is that so?" Her tone indicated that she hardly believed him at all.

He didn't bother with a response to that.

The police and heroes alike were bound to figure out his plot eventually. He'd been careful not to be seen by the public on his return trip but there was still the issue of the CCTV of the surrounding buildings when he'd healed her shoulder. Someone likely had him on video somewhere and _that_ was going to make this next part difficult.

If the heroes figured out what he'd done, then he would have no other choice but to move Eri and Kagome to a separate hideout.

"We're here," He pulled the young woman inside a small observation room where they kept Eri. He cast her a short glance, "The girl can be dangerous to be around. Since she has no control over her quirk, I'll be monitoring your interactions from here as a safety precaution."

It wasn't a lie either.

He couldn't risk Kagome getting injured or being rewound out of existence by Eri on accident.

"She's still withdrawn so it'd be best if you focused on earning her trust first." His command was met by a sharp look from her.

"Withdrawn? I'd say that, that girl is acting traumatized. Not withdrawn, Chisaki." It was a damning indictment of his actions against the both of them. Kagome was naïve but not a complete fool. She likely already managed to piece together a little of what was happening. Although he doubted that she understood the full extent of his experiments.

"I'll take care of her. In the mean time _you_ have to back off while I'm talking to her." Azure eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Eri will never open up to me if she feels like she's being watched by other people."

Chisaki considered her words carefully. There was a bit of truth to what Kagome was saying. It'd be best if he simply stayed out of sight and watched from afar during these sessions. He could still monitor their interactions while providing Kagome with the prime opportunity of earning Eri's trust.

This could still work.

"Very well. I shall remain here but I'll intervene if her power begins to resurface. You've got half an hour." Chisaki pushed around the space between her shoulder blades. "Make the most of that time."

He watched as Kagome's back disappeared behind the door. His fingers flexed at his side.

Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Endeavor scowled.

Nothing.

They hadn't found a single damn clue.

All of their canvassing had turned up was the typical drug smuggling routes. Nothing too specific.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the wall. How the hell could someone have just snatched the girl up without so much as a shred of evidence?

He stopped as his phone began to vibrate. He didn't take the time to see who was calling before answering on the second ring.

"What is it?"

The male on the other line cut through his aggression quickly, "We have a lead. We currently believe that Higurashi may have had a run in with a villain who goes by the alias Overhaul." Sir Nighteye barely took a moment to pause, "I can give you a greater breakdown of the details later but for now I will need to contact more heroes for their help. We've already set up a connection with Tsukauchi of the police department. He said that he has some surveillance footage that needs to be reviewed."

Endeavor fell silent for a moment.

Surveillance footage?

"I'll be there." He hung up the phone after Nighteye gave him the time a locations. Chances were they would need someone to positively identify Kagome on camera. If they could piece together her movements that day then they could figure out what'd happened.

His son peered up at him, "Did they find anything new?"

The boy wasn't the sort who wore his emotions on his sleeve. However now he could hear the faint edge of concern in his voice.

"They found something that might pan out. You and I are heading to the police department. We're going to be reviewing surveillance footage with them." He wouldn't hide the truth from him. He didn't have much hope of finding anything truly noteworthy but he'd give it a shot. _Anything_ was better than waiting around on his ass.

Endeavor led them across town. It'd only taken about fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination. Still they managed to catch glimpses of headlines flashing across television screens and billboards.

_Disgraced! Higurashi Abandons the Path of the Hero!_

_What Higurashi has to Gain by Becoming a Villain!_

_Hope is Lost: From Hero to Villain_

He snorted through his nose. Officially, the police had only mentioned that she was a runaway to the public. Then when news of the Higure Shrine being burned by Dabi, everyone outside of those partaking in the investigation started to assume that she'd joined the League.

Soon there would be articles about how her quirk would make them an unstoppable force.

His brow twitched.

He didn't like this.

Endeavor glanced at the police station. Whatever was on that tape, he was ready for it. If the girl _had_ decided to join a villain group then it'd be his duty to bring her back to her senses.

He folded his arms over his chest.

"Let's get this over with." He still had a job to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

 _Suggested Listening:_ More Than Fate by Eye Empire

_**Contradiction** _

He scanned the images over and over again. Endeavor watched as Kagome slouched forward. She gripped her shoulder and hurriedly made her way into a back alley just off screen.

His fingers twitched.

 _This_ was why he hadn't wanted her in the public eye. There'd been too many incidences of her getting injured by regular citizens during the first few patrols he'd put her on.

He hadn't been willing to risk it. Not when she could help boost Shouto's own abilities.

The girl would've been a perfect partner for him. Her quirk was well suited to supporting Shouto and he knew that the two at least got along well. He'd tried securing an engagement but Kagome had declined his offer. She still remained under his tutelage at his agency but he could still recall her words that day.

_You need to support your son, not dictate to him. Shouto has his own will._

His brows dipped into a scowl.

Since then her words kept circling around in his head. Shouto had his own will. It was so simple but the notion had never stuck with him before. At least not until that moment.

"You said there was a second tape?" Endeavor refocused his attention on the task at hand. It was evident that the girl's shoulder likely had been dislocated from the attack. She would've been injured and unable to fight off someone with malicious intentions. Conversely, if they offered her help then she wouldn't have denied them either.

This next tape would reveal their perpetrator.

He just knew it.

The officer nodded, "Yes. We believe that this shows the moment Higurashi may have met her kidnapper."

Endeavor glared at the image on screen. The setting changed to a separate view from the previous clip. It looked like it was filmed from the back side of the building instead. They couldn't see what was happening in the alleyway but Kagome came back into view. This time a male was beside her. He had his arm draped over her shoulders and it looked as if he were guiding her movements.

His gaze narrowed.

"Her shoulder isn't injured anymore." This man, did he have some kind of quirk that allowed him to heal injuries?

"That was the first thing we noticed as well." The officer slid several photos towards him. "We also managed to narrow down the list of possible suspects with this video. Currently, we believe that the young head of the Shie Hassaikai, Chisaki Kai, might be responsible for her kidnapping. For now he seems to be going by the alias Overhaul after his quirk."

He looked over them. It was hard to tell with the giant plague mask covering his face in the ID photo, but there were too many similarities in his build and visible features for it to be a coincidence.

Endeavor took to his feet, "Then get your warrant. I'm not letting this bastard keep the girl any longer."

He stormed out of the station. His fingers curled into a tight fist.

He was a hero, wasn't he?

He would not fail in this mission.

* * *

Kagome felt her heart twist within her chest painfully.

"Eri?" She approached the child cautiously.

As soon as the door opened terror had filled the girl's face. It was so overwhelming that the only thing she could think was how best to comfort her.

"Do you remember me?" Kagome sank into a spot next to her.

Eri nodded once, "I'm… sorry." The pain in her voice caused Kagome's heart to twist a second time. "It's my fault that you're here. Because I ran away."

The young woman enveloped her in her arms, "No little one. That's not your fault. Who told you that?"

Had Chisaki said that to her?

Had he been filling this child's head with shame and guilt?

A visceral rage cut through her.

She couldn't accept that!

Captive or not, she wouldn't allow him to treat the girl poorly.

Eri clamped her jaw into a tight line. The girl shook her head and lowered her gaze to the ground.

She wasn't going to tell her. Either out of fear or distrust, she wasn't willing to talk yet.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Hey, do you still have that crystal I gave you?" It wasn't much but maybe she could do something to lift her spirits. Having a child completely locked away in an underground facility was going to have severe effects on their psyche. Eri _needed_ to be interacting with children her own age. Being here was only going to put her behind her peers in her social development.

The child nodded once, "They let me keep it. They said that because it was expensive that I couldn't play with it though." A tiny finger pointed towards the far corner of the room.

She followed the path of where she was gesturing.

Perched against the wall was a small glass cabinet. It was only a couple of feet high and had two shelves in which items could be displayed. At the center of the upper shelf rested the camellia crystal she'd created.

Kagome sighed, "That idiot."

She'd talk to Chisaki later about keeping Eri from her figurine. She didn't know how effective it'd be but doing _something_ was better than doing nothing at all.

The young woman splayed her palms, "Alright then, let's play a little game. I'm going to make a few shards and your job is to put them together. It'll be just like a puzzle."

Eri blinked, "What's… a puzzle?"

She felt her heart drop.

No, there was just _no_ way Chisaki had kept this child that isolated. That couldn't be right… could it?

A sinking feeling settled into the pit of her stomach.

She fought down the disturbing feelings coiling within her chest. She'd talk to Chisaki _later_. Right now there was a child who desperately needed her help.

Kagome flashed her a wide smile, "Well you're in for a real treat!" She allowed the first set of crystals to form in the palm of her hand. "Puzzles are a type of game. The goal is to solve a problem. Here, we just have a bunch of shards right?"

Eri glanced over the oddly shaped pieces and nodded once more.

"But look what happens when we put them together the right way." Kagome shifted the pieces and began to press them in upon themselves.

Eri watched with wide eyes as the shards began to emanate and pulse in response.

"They're glowing!" A tiny hand fell over her own.

"That's right. When the shards are put together they'll sometimes fuse." She uncurled her fingers to reveal a tiny, cartoon-shaped unicorn.

The girl picked it up from her palm, "What does fuse mean?"

"It means when something becomes bonded to another. Like these shards." Kagome sat back and allowed her to play with it. "Here, did you want to try it on your own this time?"

She splayed her palms up towards the ceiling.

"Okay," Eri reached for the crystals that appeared. The girl began to gather them together. Her fingers could barely fit over the shards. The glass-like surfaces clinked together as she began to cup them within her palms. Eri shifted the little objects and lined them side by side. The child gave a sharp gasp of surprise as they grew warm. A faint glow emanated from the shards—displaying a coral-colored light upon the girl's face. Kagome felt her smile soften. She watched as the shards began to form together one after another. Eri rolled them within her palms in amazement.

Kagome grinned, "There you go! You've almost got it!"

This child would need as much support as she could get.

She didn't know what all Chisaki had put her through, but Kagome knew that she couldn't let this go on. For Eri's sake she would find a way to save her.

She was a hero, wasn't she?

 _This_ was her true calling.

* * *

Chisaki observed their interactions carefully.

He hadn't noticed it before but Kagome was quite adept at handling Eri. The child was engaged and seemed more alert than she'd been in days. This was a good start. If they could keep Eri satisfied then she'd be less likely to run away.

Granted Kagome herself had appeared horrified at the girl's state. If anything, she was going to become combative tonight. _This_ was going to be the true test of his ability to convince her. To persuade her to his cause without the need for excessive force. He'd rather have her as a willing participant. He just needed to convince her that this was for Eri's benefit as well.

Chisaki watched as Kagome kept the child entertained.

"Sir, is this alright?" Kurono came up behind him.

He didn't spare his colleague a glance, "It's fine. She's making our jobs easier." At least when it came to Eri, she was. Kagome herself might prove to be a more difficult obstacle in the future.

He turned his attention away from the girls, "Do you have what I asked for?"

Kurono nodded, "I do. It's just a preliminary antidote we created from the first set of blood samples we drew from her. We'll need more time before we can come up with anything truly effective yet." The man reached into the pocket of his coat and withdrew a glass vial. A scarlet serum reflected within its transparent container.

Chisaki quickly took it from his hands, "That was much faster than I expected. We'll hold off on doing any sort of trial runs with it yet." He glanced up at Kagome's softened expression. "We'll need to make sure that this won't have any lasting effects before we use it."

They couldn't risk damaging her ability to use Crystallize. They needed her quirk to succeed.

Kurono glanced between them cautiously, "Do you think we can neutralize Black Abyss without harming her quirk genes? We've never tried to find tune Rewind this much." His colleague's tone grew serious, "There's still a lot we don't know."

Chisaki stepped towards the door that led to Eri's observation room, "We need Kagome to be able to use Crystallize at its maximum potential." He gripped the handle between his fingers, "Creating an antidote is the first step. After that we'll find a way to safely eliminate the source of Black Abyss within her." He gestured towards his neck. "Shinigami used to wear a brace as a child. I believe that the organ responsible for creating the miasma might be located near the thyroid. We'll need to get a scan to be sure."

Kurono offered a short bow in return, "I'll arrange it as quickly as I can. Do you still wish for us to proceed with the quirk erasing bullets?"

Chisaki fell silent for a moment.

Making the bullets would drive an even greater rift between them. Perhaps they could switch gears temporarily to allow time for Kagome to adjust.

"We'll put a hold on that for the moment." Golden eyes reflected against the glass pane of the door. "If we're successful then we'll be able to move into a much larger facility by the end of the month." His gaze focused on the reassuring smile painted upon the young woman's lips. "We'll use Crystallize to finance our research. Then when we have more supplies, we'll be able to continue the bullets with ease."

He began to slide the door back, "You just focus on Black Abyss. That's the greatest threat to our progress."

His eyes narrowed.

_Shinigami._

How long would it take for him to find them?

He was certain they'd find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

His hands twitched at his sides.

"Give me an answer," He stepped forward, curling his fingers around the bulging neck of the male scurrying away from him. "I won't repeat myself again."

"Shi-Shinigami!" A violent shiver wracked the man's body. "I don't know! I don't anything about the girl! Last I heard Shigaraki planned on going after her again once the investigation died down." The male waved his hands frantically. "I don't know anything else!"

He sighed through his nose.

Another dead end, except there was one detail he managed to grasp this time. The League didn't appear to be involved directly with his daughter's disappearance. If anything, they seemed more furious that they had not been the ones to take her. As per their decision to destroy the shrine.

His fingers gave another hard twitch at that thought.

The memories he shared with Momo there were gone.

The only place he'd ever considered his home had been reduced to ash. Even if the League hadn't taken Kagome, the shrine's destruction was reason enough for him to get involved. He wouldn't allow such a thing to go unpunished.

"Useless." A cloud of black surrounded his form. He shivered and gnashed his teeth together.

He hated using his quirk. It took entirely too much effort to control. Not to mention the side effects of its extended use. The fevers were the worst. They could hit suddenly and effect his ability to think clearly during a fight. Not to mention his senses becoming much duller than they normally would be in that state.

He sucked a breath through his nose.

"You're working hard." A familiar voice intoned from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Hawks? I'm busy." Azure eyes narrowed at the hero.

The young man cast him an unconcerned smile, "I came here with some good news." Hawks stepped towards him. "So if you mind letting that guy go, I can tell you."

He stopped, "What kind of 'good news'? The last time you told me something was good, it'd nearly cost me an arm."

Hawks gave a good-natured laugh, "It wasn't _that_ bad. I did warn you that, that guy was going to have a pretty nasty quirk up his sleeve. You decided not to listen to my warning."

He stood to his full height, "You best count yourself lucky." He lowered his mouth next to his captive's ear. "Feel free to go back to that little League of yours and let them know that I'm still going to get my revenge. Shigaraki especially so." He released the man. In an instant his captive had scrambled onto his feet. He scurried away without so much as a peep. The stench of sweat and blood left with him.

Turning his attention to the other male, he threw him a sharp glare.

"Now, finish what you were saying. What did you find out?"

Hawks wouldn't have approached him unless it was important. He wasn't the sort of man who'd risk an impromptu meet up like this. The hero did things at his own pace but he was _smart_. Their very connection was based solely on the man's intelligence and due diligence.

The blond tucked his hands into his pockets, "I got a call from Sir Nighteye earlier. Apparently they have reason to believe that the Shie Hassaikai was the one responsible for your daughter's abduction." His eyes narrowed sharply. "We don't have all the details yet but Sir seems to be under the impression that they took her as a way to fund their operation. Her shards haven't shown up on the black market yet, so I've been tasked with keeping an eye out." He paused for a moment, "Seiichi," The man referred to his real name. "I shouldn't have to tell you how dangerous this is for her right now. After a bit of research it's easy to tell that her ability to control that quirk is unstable. If she's unable to maintain its usual function then she could be in some serious trouble. Overhaul isn't the sort of man who grants mercy to others."

Seiichi gnashed his teeth together, "I know that!"

He already knew that much about the man. He'd never met him directly but he'd had enough connections to know the truth.

Overhaul.

A man born from despair.

A monster driven by his desire to raise the yakuza out of its abysmal state.

If Kagome was truly under his thumb within that organization then there was a real threat to her safety—both physical and emotional.

His shoulders stiffened at the thought.

"What do we know?"

Hawks lips curved upwards into a smirk, "I knew you'd ask that."

He'd do whatever it took to save his daughter.

Kagome was the only family he had left in this world. She was his child. The only proof of his connection to Higurashi Momo—the woman who'd saved him from his overflowing hatred.

If saving his child meant he had to become a monster once more then so be it. Her life was worth more than any other that crossed his path.

That was his only duty.

As her father, he would see her home safely.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Bakugou glowered up at the building before them.

This wasn't right.

_None of this felt right._

They were missing one person. They _couldn't_ sit here and act like everything was completely normal. Not while she was being held captive the gods only knew where.

His mind went back to the day Tsukauchi had appeared on his doorstep. He kept thinking about it over and over again. Was he right to hand the shard over to them? Should he have kept it for himself? So that when the time came, he could've found her on his own?

Bakugou shook the thought from his mind.

No, he couldn't think about it like that.

 _Kagome_ was more important than his sense of pride. If they could save her first then he would put his trust in them, but if they failed then he would take matters into his own hands.

"Kacchan…" Midoriya reached out towards him.

Bakugou glanced up. His brows furrowed and his lips thinned at the other teen.

He knew what he wanted to say. He knew it so well that it just pissed him off even more.

"Don't bother," Bakugou turned his shoulder to him. "I already know what I have to do."

Midoriya shot him a concerned glance, "But Kacchan…"

They both froze as the rest of the students began to gather around them. Their expressions were mixture of worry and fear.

"Deku," Uraraka stepped forward. She curled a hand towards her chest, "Is it true? Is Higurashi actually…"

He knew what she was trying to ask.

_Did Kagome choose to become a villain?_

He gritted his teeth together.

It was all _bullshit!_

"Listen up you damn idiots!" Bakugou squared his shoulders. "Whatever you think about her, whatever you fuckin' heard, you know damn well that she would never _choose_ to be one of those bastards." Scarlet eyes narrowed at his classmates.

They were all so damn blind.

They were all so damn _focused_ on the shit everyone else was saying. Did they not see what was right in front of them? Was it so difficult for them to understand that Kagome _never betrayed them?_

She was a victim who desperately needed their help.

Even now she was probably curled up hoping for the slightest chance that they'd rush to her rescue.

His hand tightened into a fist at the thought.

She'd always been a tough opponent but she wasn't infallible. She _needed_ them now more than ever. She needed their _support_.

"She's innocent and you all damn well know that." He wouldn't hear them say otherwise. If her own friends began to see her as something other than what she was, then he'd just have to fix it. He'd teach them the truth no matter what it cost him.

His brows furrowed, "You suggest that she became a villain again and I'll kill you."

An overwhelming silence filled the atmosphere. It was heavy and nearly brought him to his knees. Still, Bakugou stood tall. He would fight anyone that indicated that Kagome was fault.

She was a naïve girl who'd gotten caught up in something far bigger than herself.

She was just a stupid kid who'd had too much faith in strangers. A faith that her grandfather had foolishly instilled in her.

So he would fight.

For her sake, for her _future_ , he would make sure that she had a place still left for her. That she would have somewhere to call home—somewhere that she could feel supported.

The world had already turned against her. She didn't need them to do the same. Not ever.

Kirishima clapped a hand to his shoulder, "We've got your back." His friend flashed him a confident smile. "After all, Higurashi busted her ass to save us back at the summer camp. Who knows what would've happened if she hadn't fought that patchwork guy to a stalemate."

His lip dipped at the memory of the other man.

_Dabi_

That name still gave him a cold feeling every time he thought about it.

The man possessed a power that he couldn't measure up against yet.

His fingers flexed.

Even when they did bring Kagome back, he would be their next true opponent. _Something_ had happened between those two during their fight. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there seemed to be a level of respect that they shared for one another. He'd seen it in their fight in Kamino Ward.

Bakugou snorted through his nose, "This is the only warning you'll get. Say she became a villain again and I won't show you any mercy."

Kirishima's grip tightened in solidarity. The man wouldn't say it so aggressively, but it was clear that he agreed with him. That was one thing he respected about his friend.

"Kacchan is right," Midoriya intervened. "Higurashi isn't the sort of person who'd just join a villain group. Plus I believe that the League of Villains burned the shrine as a warning." Emerald eyes narrowed sharply. "They know someone else has her and they were issuing a declaration of war."

His fingers flexed.

He already knew who was issuing that declaration as well.

The azure flames were proof enough.

Todoroki spoke up, "I agree with him." His mismatched eyes surveyed the students that surrounded them. "I wasn't all that close with her but I know that she wouldn't do something like this. She fought hard every day to separate herself from her father's legacy of death. She's had to try harder than most to prove herself." He clenched his fist. "Whoever took her made a mistake. If they think that they can break her spirit then they're dead wrong. That's one thing I _do_ know. She will bide her time and then strike when they least expect it. That's how she's always been."

Bakugou clenched his jaw.

That was right.

Whenever they were in battle, Kagome's spirit was at its strongest. It was an indomitable part of herself that had never been crushed. Not by Dabi. Not by society. Not by the bastard who took her.

"We'll save her and bring her home." Midoriya clenched his fist. "We can't call ourselves heroes until we do that much."

That was the one thing they could agree on.

Everything else aside, they _knew_ the truth about Kagome and the struggle she was facing right now. She _needed_ them. So just this once he would swallow his pride and work with the people he hated the most.

Bakugou lifted his chin, "We'll fight."

Todoroki continued, "Until she's safe again."

This was the one thing they would compromise on.

* * *

Chisaki observed in silence as Kagome stormed past him into the quarters he'd provided to her. He knew what was to come. He knew _exactly_ how she'd react. The woman was predictable to a certain degree.

"I want an explanation Chisaki!" She rounded on him. A wave of fury rolled off of her shoulders as she prodded at his chest with her index finger. "Don't feed me some bullshit excuse about this just being part of the training. That girl is _traumatized!_ What in the world have you been _doing_ to her?!"

Her righteous fury was an interesting change from her typical submissive behavior. It was _intriguing_.

He took her wrists within his hands calmly, "I explained it once before. Eri is incapable of controlling her quirk." Golden eyes narrowed at the sharp clenching of her delicate jaw. "Rewind only affects living people. When its power spirals out of control there is a great risk of someone being rewound out of existence."

Kagome roughly shoved her palms against his chest to force more space between them, "So what then? You just let that girl fall into a pit of despair and refuse to train her yourself?"

He steeled his tone. He knew that she would put up a fight. He _knew_ that she would lash out against him for such a crime. So long as he could help it, Kagome would _never_ discover the true depths of the experiments that were being performed on Eri. They would have no hope of peacefully coercing her into helping them if she ever found the truth for herself.

His fingers twitched at the thought.

He had to act swiftly.

"I have tried, Kagome. My methods of instruction are not sufficient to train her. She needs someone capable of empathizing with her." Chisaki tilted his head towards her cautiously. He couldn't forget that this woman was _dangerous_. Her submissive disposition may not be an act, but she wasn't without her own sense of power. She fought Dabi to a standstill. If she had the ability to hold her own against a man as powerful as him, then she could do some serious harm if she were truly incensed.

He _needed_ her cooperation.

Chisaki stepped forward. Her back pressed against the wall behind them. Delicate brows furrowed into a steep glare. Azure eyes flicked to life as her body went stiff. She was on the verge of attacking. He could feel it in the coiling of her muscles. He could sense it in the tightening of her fists. He could hear it in the gnashing of her teeth. In that moment she reminded him of a furious feline. Bristled fur, narrowed-slits for eyes and the impending feeling of danger right before the strike.

He pressed onward in his explanation, "To prevent the worst case scenario I've had to use my quirk. It is an unfortunate circumstance that, that is the only way that I can stop Eri once her power goes out of control." Kagome thrashed against his hold. She shoved at his chest but he held firm. He had to do this. He had to _convince_ her. " _That_ is why we need you. We need a humane method of handling her."

Chisaki knew only a few things about human attachments. Relationships were not something he often thought about. Even then he never truly understood the reason why someone would put themselves at the behest of their spouse. Be it husband or wife, the notion was not one he welcomed. Still, he knew that he had to appeal that instinctual nature Kagome held. He had to draw her to him emotionally. He had to make her see him as someone _capable_ of providing her and Eri both with the support they would need.

His real plan could not be revealed.

This strategy would only work if she believed him.

"Do you understand?" He slid his thumb from the point of her wrists towards the inside of her palms in an intimate gesture. They'd already shared physical intimacy but they had not yet sealed their relationship as anything other than captor and captive. He had to change that.

Kagome started to go lax within his grip. Her eyes bore into his for a long moment. Confusion, fury and determination flickered in that azure gaze. Then she lowered her arms.

"No, I don't Chisaki. I _don't_ understand you using Overhaul on that little girl." She held his gaze firmly. "I don't agree with you. I don't agree with what you're doing to that child." The young woman wrenched herself from his grasp. "But I _will_ help. Not because you asked me, but because _Eri_ needs me."

Kagome squared her shoulders, "This is my only compromise." She curled her fingers in towards her palm. "You need my quirk more than you're letting on. You need its financing _and_ its power boosting abilities."

The muscle in his jaw twitched at that.

"I will _personally_ oversee Eri's development from this point forward. You will not deny me access to her so long as I'm handling her training." Kagome pushed forward, "Secondly, you will _not_ use your quirk on her unless absolutely necessary. It's _hurting_ that poor child. So if you want to ensure my peaceful cooperation you'll do as I request." He felt her hand encircle his own.

Chisaki stiffened as hard crystal shards formed over his fingers and palm.

"Violate these conditions and I will destroy _everything_."

She wasn't just threatening to fight him. She was threatening to destroy his ability to use his own quirk.

His gaze hardened, "I will grant you those conditions but make no mistake." He flexed his fingers. The shards that encased them burst apart in a splintering of glass and crystal. "You will not get the best of me."

 _This_ was the true testament to the girl's courage and tenacity. _This_ was what enabled her to fight so many villains and succeed. It wasn't just her quirk. It wasn't just her technical skills or her raw power. It was her _determination_ to see a goal through to its end. Even though she was still questioning her place in society, she still had enough will power to stare him down in this situation and threaten him.

He could respect that aspect of her personality.

Chisaki turned on the ball of his heel, "Rest for tonight. Starting tomorrow you will officially take over Eri's care."

He clenched his fist.

He would not let her win.

Golden eyes narrowed into thin slits.

This would be his victory.

* * *

Kagome glowered at the retreating form of Chisaki's back.

Something was terribly _wrong_.

Eri's self-deprecating words. Chisaki's reluctance to tell her the true scope of his plans. The very fact that he stole her from the shrine in the first place.

None of these were adding up.

He hadn't convinced her.

Not in the least.

Still, she couldn't just give that away. She'd let him think that he'd persuaded her. She'd let him believe that she was some naïve fool.

That was her only option for the moment.

Chisaki wasn't going to let his guard down around her that easily anymore. He would play things cautiously. Which meant that she would have to reestablish trust with him. The only difference was now she'd be in direct control over what was happening to Eri. If she could use herself as a wedge between the two, then maybe she could find a way to help the child escape.

Her eyes hardened, "So what are my options?"

It was hard to say what could distract a man like Chisaki from his goals. What could she possibly provide him that would occupy his time enough for their escape? She wanted to ensure Eri's safety firsthand. She couldn't trust anyone with her. Especially other members of the Shie Hassaikai.

Kagome scratched at her chin thoughtfully, "I need some kind of clue." The young woman paused. Her eyes drifted towards the full sized mirror that hung on the furthest most wall. In the harsh fluorescent lighting she could still spy the faint bruises he'd left upon her neck.

She pressed her palm over it.

That moment had been one of pure desperation. She'd wanted to earn his trust no matter the cost. She'd wanted to get him to let down his guard. It'd not only worked but it seemed to have sparked an instinctual reaction in him.

Kagome dropped her hand to her side.

There was a flicker of that same excitement in his gaze earlier too—right before she threatened him.

The young woman pursed her lips into a thin line.

That was it, wasn't it?

The one thing that would get him to shift focus. The one thing that would enable her to facilitate Eri's escape.

A hard knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

Desire. Fear. Guilt.

They all crashed and collided against each other within her chest.

_Why are you fighting so hard for a society that spits on you?_

At the time she hadn't really given much thought to those words. Yet now they seemed to circle in her head over and over again. That night kept flashing in her mind. She'd known what he meant back then. She'd known what he was _really_ trying to ask her. Why, after all the vitriol and fury, was she willing to push herself so much? Why was she _really_ so willing to fight? Especially for those that would rather see her dead.

Kagome flexed her fingers at the thought.

He'd called her an idiot for the answer she'd given him back then.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe she _was_ an idiot, however she was a _determined_ idiot and nothing was going to get in her way.

She slapped her palms to her cheeks, "I can do this!"

Her stomach gave another uncomfortable coil. Right now she had a child that needed her. Whatever she may be, she was determined to see to that girl's safe return to society.

This situation was nothing like that night.

She couldn't use raw force of will to power her way out of the Shie Hassaikai's compound with Eri. She would have to be subtle. She would have to use _everything_ she had—including her body.

Her lips dipped downwards at the thought.

Kagome glanced at her splayed palms.

"I have to do this." She spoke the words to herself more than anything else. "I _can_ do this."

Whatever Chisaki was, he was still a _man_ first and foremost. He'd already displayed that he wasn't impervious to persuasion of the sexual kind.

This would take time, trust and a fine-tuned plan to enact. Still, it was better than anything else she could come up with.

Her gaze drifted towards her own reflection once more. A vague smile pulled at the corner of her lips.

If he was here right now, she knew he'd call her stupid.

This plan wasn't perfect. It was hardly even thought through. Chisaki might have already assumed she'd think of something like this. Yet this was the best she could come up with.

Fighting wasn't going to be enough.

If it were Chisaki alone then she would've already taken him on. No, she had at least eight others here who were extremely powerful. Nine against one was not a gamble she wanted to take. Especially with Eri depending on her.

This was her fault. She'd been so damn stupid to put her faith in Chisaki. She shouldn't have ever trusted him. Yet the second someone had shown her a vague glimmer of kindness, she'd instantly dropped her guard.

She'd been so stupid.

Kagome's smile waned, "I really am an idiot, aren't I Dabi?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own jack!

_Suggested Listening:_ Lonely by Illenium (Feat. Chandler Leighton with Prelude).

_**Contradiction** _

_He didn't understand her.  
_

_He didn't understand her goals. He didn't understand her desire. He didn't understand anything about her. She'd fought him so hard yet here she was, smiling and acting as if he was something more than just a villain who'd kidnapped her._

" _You know it's useless, don't you?" It was too strange for him to comprehend._

_The young woman's face became placid. She folded her hands over her lap as she closed her eyes—almost as if she expected such a reaction from him._

" _Why are you fighting so hard for a society that spits on you?" He cocked his head towards the television set up in the far corner of the room he'd brought her to. They'd all seen the media firestorm that surrounded the girl's life. She couldn't so much as blink in the wrong direction without some reporter going off about her contemplating the idea of joining a villain group._

_That was one of the things that made them notice her, but there was something_ more _about her. Something that Stain acknowledged. There was a charisma to the young woman that couldn't be denied. It drew in the worst of society and simultaneously pushed the heroes further down the path of condemnation._

_Even now her own teacher was on screen, reproaching the soft nature she possessed as a weakness._

_Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't, however he knew that it would serve as the one key to getting her to drop her guard._

_She was_ tired.

_He could see it in her face. He could hear it in her voice. Even now he could spy the slight downturn of her lips and dark sags beneath her eyes—as if she hadn't rested in ages.  
_

_Her expression softened behind closed eyes, "Because I'm not doing it for society."_

_He blinked._

_If not society, then what for?_

_He didn't get it. He didn't understand a single thing._

_The young woman opened her eyes. Her smile turned soft as she met his gaze. In that moment, for just a single second, he_ wanted _to know._

Dabi woke with a start.

It hadn't been all that long since that night. Yet it kept swirling around in his damn head.

That smile.

Her response.

His utter _confusion_.

He pressed his palm to his face. They still didn't have much of a clue as to who'd taken her. Kurogiri's little intel mission still hadn't netted them any results yet. At least not that he'd been informed of.

His lips dipped at the thought.

He hadn't lied to Shigaraki. The longer the girl was stuck under another's thumb, the easier it'd be for them to inflict her with Stockholm. If they were successful then it'd be over for the League. They _needed_ her on their side. It wasn't just about the money or power anymore. There was an ideology that the girl represented. Whether she knew it or not, she'd earned Stain's recognition and unwittingly carried on his will after his arrest. Where his acknowledgement of Midoriya Izuku meant that the boy represented his ideal of a hero in this day and age, his recognition of Kagome's sheer tenacity and odd charisma was an endorsement of a _different_ kind.

Dabi was beginning to see what it was that Stain saw in her.

Clearly, someone else did too.

He sat up.

Compress had given him Shinigami's journal back. Shigaraki had practically thrown it at them—claiming that there was nothing of use in it. Perhaps to someone as brash as him it'd be useless, but Dabi knew that there'd be _something_ that could help them.

To understand the power behind that girl, he knew that he'd first have to understand the people that brought her into this world.

His fingers flexed.

The man reached over. He grasped onto the journal and flipped to the first page. Just touching it now, he could see where the girl had read through each line. The paper was worn and the corners dog-eared multiple times. She'd probably poured over every word trying to understand the man who'd sired her—and the reason why he'd turned to killing in the first place.

Dabi buried himself within the journal.

If he couldn't get his answers directly then he would do the next best thing. Until he knew what it was that drove her on, he would keep searching.

_He wanted to know._

* * *

White.

Everything was white.

Then a flicker of yellow entered his vision.

Tamaki blinked.

What was that?

"Looks like you're finally awake!" Mirio leaned over him. That same, familiar smile flashed across his friend's features. "You know, I got really worried when you didn't answer your phone. Then Detective Tsukauchi called to let us know what you did." The blond's smile grew empathetic, "You were _really_ amazing Tamaki. I don't think anyone else could've dove into that fire and lived to tell the tale."

No.

He wasn't amazing.

Far from it.

If he were truly amazing, then he would've been able to save Kagome. He would've _been there_ when she'd been captured in the first place.

Tamaki lowered his head, "You know that's not true."

He was such a failure. Every good thing in his life always slipped through his fingers. His friends were charging so far ahead of him and now Kagome wasn't even there to support him anymore.

He curled his fingers in towards his palms.

A hand clapped to his shoulder, "Come on, keep that chin up." Mirio's smile grew even brighter, "I actually came here bearing good news."

He peered up at him.

Good news?

When the world was collapsing all around them?

What could be so 'good' at a time like this?

"We believe we know who's taken her." His friend's grip tightened, "Sir has already amassed a huge network of heroes to partake in the reconnaissance mission." Bright eyes sharpened with determination. "Fat Gum's Agency will be in on this too."

Tamaki lifted his head, "You guys found a lead?"

Could it really have been this easy? Did they already have the answer they were looking for? It almost seemed too good to be true. Still he wanted to _hope_.

"Suneater," Mirio referred to his hero name. "Will you help us save her?"

He swallowed thickly, "Who has her?"

_He needed to know._

He needed to know who'd taken the first person who'd ever looked at him and saw _potential._ She'd been his first friend. His first of many things.

"The young head of the Shie Hassaikai, Overhaul." Mirio pushed forward, "We found a couple of witnesses that described him chasing after a girl up to the shrine. Plus we received word from Endeavor that the security footage of a convenience store nearby had them on film together. So it's safe to assume that he likely had a run in with her and decided to take her when he had the chance."

Tamaki felt ill.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of her being held captive in such a place.

"Do we know why he took her?" There were so many reasons why a villain would want her so badly as to kidnap her. He could only hope that it was for the least serious of them all.

Mirio's features hardened, "Sir believes that Overhaul saw Kagome's quirk in action that morning. One of them was injured so it's safe to assume that he knows about her healing ability." His friend continued, "Plus the Shie Hassaikai is part of the Yakuza. They don't get many investors knocking on their doors anymore, so I suspect that Overhaul wants to use her shards to fund their operation."

The feeling in his gut grew worse.

"Hawks is monitoring the blackmarket just in case her shards start showing up. We'll all be in _real_ trouble though if her quirk boosting shards hit the public sphere."

That was something they _couldn't_ afford.

Mirio's grip grew tight, "Tamaki will you join us?"

He didn't even need to think about his answer.

For once, all the doubt in his mind cleared.

He knew what he needed to do.

"Yes."

* * *

" _It's your fault! They're dead because of you!" The sharp condemnation caught his attention._

_Bakugou peered around the corner. He kept his hands tucked in his pockets as he surveyed the scene before him._

_A student he didn't recognize bowed his chest. The guy was probably a second or third year. If he had to guess, then he'd say that he was probably a student in one of the general studies courses. There was nothing about him that was immediately intimidating. About the only thing he had going for him was height. His facial features were unremarkable and his physique was thin and scrawny._

_Bakugou's brows furrowed._

_What the hell was he on about anyways?_

" _Why don't you just admit it already? You're the same as that rat bastard father of yours." A fist slammed against the wall behind Kagome. "If you really want to make a difference then why don't you go ahead and put an end to it all." His voice sharpened, "The only way we'll get closure is if Shinigami suffers the same as we have."_

_Shinigami?_

_Shit._

_He'd almost forgotten about that._

_Everyone had made such a damn fuss about her old man. He could tell that she'd gotten tired of it all. Even the other students of his class had pestered her when they first realized who she was. He had to admit, it had to be downright_ annoying _to have to deal with that day in and day out._

_Bakugou stepped forward. He could see Kagome's still form. Her expression was a perfect image of stoicism. She hardly blinked as the other student pushed closer to her._

" _You're the same as him. Your very existence is a_ curse _!" A spittle of saliva sprayed out from the corner of his mouth._

_She made no move to argue with him or fight back._

" _Just kill yourself already!"_

_He paused. The words he'd spat at Midoriya came rushing back to the forefront of his mind._

If you really want to be hero, then why don't you take a swan dive off the roof? Pray that you'll be born with an amazing quirk in your next life.

_His fingers twitched at the thought._

_Why?_

_Why was he even thinking about that right now?_

" _What, you've got nothing to say? Filthy villain." The other teen leaned forward. "You'll end up just like him. You can't escape it. So you might as well end it now. At least while you still have some semblance of good in you."_

_Fury raged through Bakugou's veins._

" _Is that so?" He really wanted to kick something right now. "Sounds to me that you've got your own shit to sort out." He roughly pushed himself between the two, placing Kagome firmly behind his back as he squared up to the other male. "Takes a real coward to go after a girl like that. I'd say that you're closer to Shinigami than she is at this point."_

_The teen clicked his tongue, "What, don't tell me you're actually_ friends _with her." He spat the word as if it were an impossibility. "Mark my words, that girl you're so dead set on protecting is just going to stab you in the back. She's done it before."_

_Kagome stiffened behind him._

_Bakugou withdrew his hand from his pocket, "I'll take that chance if it means I get to kick the shit out of your arrogant ass." A vicious smirk spread across his lips. Fire sparked within the palm of his hand in a threatening gesture, "Come on. Just give me an excuse. We'll see which one of us is stronger."_

_He hated this._

_He hated everything about this situation._

_This bastard._

_His own feelings of frustration._

_Her lack of action._

_All of it._

_This girl was going to be the death of him._

_The teen turned on the ball of his heel, "I'll leave things at that but heed my warning Bakugou Katsuki. You're_ both _on a downward trend. Won't be long before villains target you."_

_He lunged forward. However a pair of arms curled around his middle and held him back. He froze as the fingers that clutched at his shirt trembled and gripped him even harder._

_Bakugou could only watch as the stranger wandered off._

_He wanted to kick his ass._

_He wanted to charge after him and teach him a lesson he'd never forget._

_Still, there was one more thing he had to do here._

_The blond cocked his head over his shoulder, "Hey you." He addressed Kagome directly, "Why the hell are you letting these bastards say whatever the fuck they want? Why don't you take a damn stand for yourself? I know you can fight. So why not do it?"_

_The trembling in her hands grew more severe._

" _Because," Kagome's voice was soft as she started to speak. "They have every right to be angry. My father stole something precious from them. Something that they can never get back." It was the first time she ever talked about it directly. Usually when someone asked about her father, she'd simply shut down and change the subject as subtly as she could. This was the first time she'd ever said anything regarding the matter. The young woman continued, "If being angry at me keeps them from drowning in their feelings of resentment, then that's fine. I'll accept that." He felt her press her forehead at the space between his shoulder blades. "Those feelings were what drove my father to commit so many sins in the first place. So I'd rather they have an outlet than let them build up over the years. So it's fine. I can handle it."_

_His lips pressed into a thin line._

_This wasn't right._

_None of this was alright._

" _You say that," He lifted his hand to grip her own between his fingers. "But you're shaking like a leaf." It was in that moment that he realized something important. This girl had been bearing the brunt of the anger people felt for her father for so many years. She bore the blame, the guilt and the fury as if she were the one who'd committed those crimes. Yet she wasn't the one responsible for their pain. She wasn't responsible for their suffering. In her own way, Kagome was trying to_ help _them. Even if they didn't understand it at all._

_She was too similar to Midoriya in that way. They were practically mirrors of each other in personality. Yet there was something_ different _about Kagome. There was something about her that was simultaneously strong yet fragile. As if she fought only to keep herself from completely breaking apart._

_Bakugou glanced down at their interlaced hands, "It's okay to let it out every now and then. You shouldn't have to keep that anger bottled up either." He sucked a breath through his nose at that. "You're suffering too."_

_It was such a simple thing._

_Obviously she'd be suffering from her father's disappearance. People had gotten so caught up in the horrific crimes that he'd committed that not one of them stopped to consider the girl he'd left behind. No one stopped to think about the child that was now forced to bear the sins of his burden without him._

_Bakugou closed his eyes, "Let it out. I won't say a damn word."_

_Kagome began to shake and silent sobs wracked her body._

_He'd give her this much._

_It was the least he could do._

Bakugou shot up.

His breath came in quick pants as sweat beaded his brow.

That'd been shortly after Kagome returned from Hosu. She'd gone with Iida to keep an eye on him, but instead she'd gotten caught up in a fight with the Hero Killer himself.

Bakugou pressed a palm to his face.

That'd been the moment when he realized his own feelings for her. What he had wasn't just a simple crush. It was something more. Something that ate away at him every day he knew she was being held captive somewhere else.

Was she hurt?

Was she fighting for her very life at this moment?

Was she being coerced into something she didn't want to do?

A sickening feeling twisted in his stomach.

He wasn't an idiot. He'd _seen_ the way that patchwork guy had been eyeballing her back during their fight in Kamino Ward. When they'd been captured, the League had immediately separated Kagome from him. She'd been burning so hot with a fever that they rushed her upstairs to cool her down. Supposedly they brought a doctor in to see her but he never saw anyone else drop by. They probably didn't get the chance to.

His fingers twitched at the thought.

She'd been alone with patchwork for over a day. He couldn't hear a damn thing that'd been going on up there, but all he knew was that something had _changed_ between them. Kagome had seemed as if she were on the cusp of making a decision, and patchwork wasn't letting her get away from him that easily. She'd been forced to jump out in front of one of his own attacks just to get near him again.

Bakugou glanced down at his palm.

It'd been his fault that they'd gotten captured. He'd been so _weak_ that he couldn't keep the only girl he loved safe. She'd tried to protect _him_ and that was something he could never forgive himself for.

The teen sat up fully.

"Stupid, so damn stupid." He pressed his head against his clutched fists.

He'd been weak and useless. Just someone she had to protect. If he'd been stronger then maybe she'd still be with them.

Maybe she'd be _safe_.

His stomach gave another uncomfortable coil.

Even if the League didn't take her, it wouldn't be hard to imagine what she'd be forced to do just to survive. Kagome was attractive on both a physical and emotional level. She was, in many ways, a difficult person to resist. The charisma she possessed seemed to sway even the harshest of villains.

_That_ was why Stain acknowledged her.

Not because she was some ideal of a hero.

Not because of her father.

Nor because of the power of her quirk.

It was because Kagome _herself_ possessed the ability to spark change in their society.

He'd seen it over and over again. First with their fight against Shigaraki at the USJ attack, then again with Stain in Hosu, then finally Dabi during the Summer Camp.

No matter who she went up against, Kagome always sparked an _evolution_ in those she faced. She was a source of inspiration. _That_ was what society was so afraid of. Not because of who she was related to, but because her very existence seemed to cause the villains she encountered to evolve into something more. Something much _stronger_.

Bakugou knew one thing for certain.

Whoever had taken her wouldn't be impervious to the charisma she possessed.

Eventually they _would_ let their guard down. There would be a single moment where she would pierce through every last defense they'd had. When that moment came he'd be waiting.

He would take the bastard down and bring her home.

If Kagome was fighting then the least he could do was save her.

He loved her.

Regardless of how she felt about him, he'd at least make sure she'd be given the _choice_. He refused to let anyone take that from her.

Not ever.

* * *

Chisaki glanced at his hand.

He'd underestimated her.

It'd been a few hours since their argument. Truthfully he just wanted to give the woman some time to cool off before he tried speaking to her a second time. He couldn't let this go. Not without securing _something_ from her.

It wasn't that Kagome was submitting to his will. The truth was far from it. She had merely granted him _permission_ to draw so near to her. She'd _allowed_ herself to be vulnerable with him. However she just proved that she could take that power away should he displease her. She was not an opponent he could take lightly anymore. Especially not with Eri involved. Kagome's own sense of determination seemed to triple whenever the child was involved.

Both of the girls were at the crux of his plan. If he wanted Kagome's cooperation then he would first have to earn her trust.

Trust that he'd shattered earlier.

Chisaki scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

It'd be easier if he could take her out of the compound for short periods of time. He'd be able to regain her trust more easily if she no longer felt like a captive and more akin to a guest. However the heroes were starting to zero in on them. He'd seen a few hanging near the compound. Sir Nighteye had gotten especially bold as of late. Not to mention the League of Villains were becoming more active as well.

He supposed that he could use Kagome as a bargaining chip to gain favor with the League. They clearly were interested in gaining her as a member. She'd declined them but the interest still remained. If he could forge an alliance with the League then it'd be much easier to bring her out into the open. Their shared forces would ensure that she would be protected from the heroes at all times. Not to mention the added benefit of using their name would do to their financing. Kagome herself hadn't given them any of her shards, but that would change soon enough.

The real issue was if he could keep the League from stealing her.

Chisaki approached her door.

Kagome was bound to still be furious with him. She offered her cooperation but little else. It'd take a great deal longer to be able to get back to where they were before in their 'relationship'.

His lips thinned at the thought.

Kurono had been correct in his caution in letting Kagome near Eri. She'd be determined to protect the child from anything she deemed to be a threat to her safety and happiness. He could no longer be so careless.

He'd let his guard down.

A muffled voice suddenly came from the other side of the door, "You can come in, you know."

Chisaki sighed through his nose.

Of course she already knew that he was there. She always seemed to know when he was coming. He wasn't sure if that was a secondary ability of her quirk or if she was simply that good at detecting other people's presence naturally. Either way, there would be no slipping past her defenses easily.

He entered the threshold to her temporary room. It was bare save for the necessities. He kept her in here for observation but perhaps it'd be best to move her somewhere less _plain_. At the very least giving her the option to choose a location within the compound for herself would be a good step in earning her trust.

The man blinked as he took in her placid expression. He'd expected her to be furious. To be spitting at him furiously and launching yet another attack. Yet there was something oddly _subdued_ about how she was behaving right now. His brows furrowed.

"You wanted to talk?" Kagome folded her hands over her lap. "You only seem to drop by when you want to discus something." She glanced down at her hands, "After what happened earlier, I assume that there are some things that you want to get sorted out."

She wasn't wrong.

He _did_ want to talk to her about the new position he'd be establishing for her. Yet there was something else that was still bothering him.

"You could've attacked before this, so why did you wait?" He needed to know. "You put yourself beneath me and made yourself vulnerable. If you were going to attack, you should've done it then."

The young woman met his gaze, "Because at that time I didn't know what I was fighting _for_. When I saw Eri and finally figured out just how _bad_ things were for her here, I couldn't just sit back and watch any longer." Azure eyes slid towards his. A flicker of pride and determination lit behind that gaze. "I may never become a hero, but I will at least spare that girl from the same sort of suffering I'd gone through. I won't apologize for that, Chisaki."

He settled into a seat across from her.

This was the obvious conclusion he'd foreseen.

Kagome would help, but at the cost of their fragile trust in one another. Now, it was his turn to begin twisting the perspective she had of the situation. Kagome was naïve but she wasn't a complete fool. She'd sniff him out if he fed her anything too obvious.

Chisaki removed the plague mask that covered his face. If he was going to speak to her, then it'd have to be while they were at the same level. She would never trust him if he did not show her his face.

"I wasn't going to ask for an apology," He clarified as he dropped the mask onto the nightstand next to him. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you about something more important." Her features hardened as she eyed him warily. This was the first time he'd truly seen her determination shine through. It was _inspiring_ on some level. The moment she'd encased his hand in her crystals had been a shock. In a single second, she'd threatened his only method of exercising his quirk. It was a surprisingly vicious move on her part.

She hadn't been acknowledged by Stain and scouted by the League for nothing.

There was a ferociousness to her personality that was beginning to emerge. The only question would be if she focused that righteous fury onto him, or the heroes who had abandoned her.

Truthfully, it'd been _thrilling_ to see her so willing to fight. He wanted to see more of what she could do. He wanted to drive her to the brink before having her submit herself to him. He wanted to establish himself over her. To have her willingly lie beneath him as she did before—only this time there would be no stopping what was started.

Chisaki met her gaze intently, "I will drop by first thing in the morning tomorrow so that you can start caring for Eri directly. However I will need a list of things you'll need." He threaded his fingers together as he continued to speak, "You were displeased with our method of caring for her so I'll need to know what you'll require to meet those standards."

Kagome blinked at him.

"Chisaki, do you even hear yourself?" The incredulousness in her tone was one that he'd expected. "She's a human being. That poor girl didn't even know what a _puzzle_ was." She leaned forward as her brows furrowed sharply, "You mentioned that her quirk is dangerous but Chisaki," Kagome paused as her tone took on a pleading note. "You _can't_ keep her sealed up in here. Quirks like ours require a lot of mental and emotional fortitude to control. In order for her ability to become stable she must first know what it is to experience familial love. She needs to feel secure _and_ supported."

The young woman sighed, "She won't ever achieve that here if she feels like she's being imprisoned. Humans were never meant to live their lives in a cage with no access to the outside world."

Her words struck a chord with him.

_A cage._

It was so simple but it explained what course of action he needed to take next. Both with Kagome _and_ Eri.

"So you're saying that we were too harsh." He rubbed his thumb and index finger over his chin, "I've never been all that skilled at handling children so this is new territory for me." He'd drop small bits of information that was true. He _wasn't_ good with kids. "There are many things that are happening right now, however I will take your words into consideration. When the time is right, I will permit the two of you to leave the compound under strict supervision."

If they wilted within the confines of a cage, then he would simple have to alter his method of keeping control over them. Changing them over to the metaphorical leash would be his next step. Giving them the chance to believe that they held some semblance of freedom would go a long way in establishing himself in their lives. Particularly with Kagome.

His eyes surveyed her relaxed posture.

She was no longer coiled and ready to strike. This time she was calmer—almost as if she'd accepted some truth to this situation in the hours he'd given her to cool down.

Still there was a fierceness to her that wasn't present before. It lurked beneath the placid expression and reflected within the sharpness of her gaze.

If eyes alone had the power to burn people, he'd be nothing but mere cinders where he stood. Despite that, there was another fire that seared in that glance. It wasn't fury. It was something much more dangerous.

_Desire._

Chisaki slid closer towards her.

Even if she rejected him right at this moment, there was one thing he still needed to try.

The man took her jaw between his index finger and thumb. He'd already done this before. Each time she submitted to him. However he knew that he could not let his guard down. Not when things were still so rough for them.

He lowered his mouth next to her ear, "I will give you what you want."

His double meaning wasn't missed either.

What the heroes could never give her.

What the League had missed.

_He_ would be the one to grant her what she really wanted out of this world.

Even if Kagome never said it herself, he could sense the change occurring within her. No longer was she looking at him with the eyes of a naïve child. There was something more to the way she glanced at him. Something that was more akin to _hunger_.

It was a fundamental need that everyone fell prey to.

He was no exception to that rule.

Neither was she for that matter.

However he would ensure one thing.

Before this was over, Kagome would irrevocably become _his_.

* * *

She swallowed thickly.

It'd been difficult.

_Too difficult._

The emotions she felt kept crashing and swirling within herself. All the guilt and, admittedly, sexual tension that'd built up within the last few days had nearly spilled over.

She'd wanted to lean away from his touch. To slap his hand and put as much space between them. Yet she held firm. She stood her ground and allowed him to think he'd ensnared her.

Kagome sucked a shaky breath through her nose.

Chisaki had left shortly after his little declaration.

It'd stirred something in her. Like a shock to her system, she recalled Dabi's words over again.

_Why are you fighting so hard for a society that spits on you?_

Ever since that night she found herself unable forget. Then when Chisaki leaned in close to her, they resounded in her head again.

Both Chisaki and Dabi had echoed the same sentiment. Society as a whole had shunned her. They'd snubbed their noses at a villain's daughter trying to right the sins her sire had committed. It'd been stupid of her, but she'd _wanted_ to make a difference on some level. While she wasn't fighting for society as a whole, she _had_ been fighting for something much deeper than that. Something that she could no longer justify.

Chisaki and Dabi both had picked up on it.

Kagome closed her eyes.

"Looks like I'll have to try harder." She'd made the first crack in the man's defenses. It was small, but it was necessary. Still that moment had served as a reminder that she wasn't impervious to him either.

She would have to tread carefully.

The young woman curled her fingers in towards her fist.

"I can do this."

She had to.


End file.
